It's Complicated
by terriberri23
Summary: We work together…you outrank me…I'm still the new kid; I'm still trying to prove myself" were all good reasons why Angell couldn't date Flack, but what if she had another reason,a secret. A story about the relationship of Flack and Angell with a twist.
1. Prologue: One Reason

_Prologue: One Reason_

"_Was that a line Flack? Did you just bust out your game on me?" _Angell's voice rang through Flack's mind. He couldn't get her out of it. He hadn't meant it as a line, but he would be happy to let her take it however she liked. He _had_ noticed her around the station; knew the basics about her but hadn't taken the time to get to know her. He was going to start.

"What's with the goofy grin Flack?" Angell asked. Walking around the corner to her locker, she found Flack sitting on the bench.

"Just happy the day is over," Flack replied.

Jess grabbed her jacket from her locker. "Me too," she admitted.

"Are you going to Sullivan's tonight?" Flack asked smiling.

Jess smirked and rolled her eyes, "Not tonight, already have plans."

"With a boyfriend?" he assumed.

"No, no boyfriend…just plans," Jess replied.

"Okay, so you have plans tonight; what about tomorrow night?" Flack asked.

"You have more lines for me?" Jess giggled.

"Oh, I have tons," Flack flirted.

"Something more original then the angel line?" she retorted.

"Of course, I can run them by you at dinner," he suggested.

Jess let out a breath, "I can't go out with you, Don."

"Give me one good reason," Flack persuaded.

"We work together…you outrank me… I'm still the new kid; I'm still trying to prove myself," Jess replied.

"Besides those," Flack said laughing.

Jess shook her head, "We can be friends but anything more than that and it gets complicated,"

"Okay friends," Flack said shaking her hand; but, he would not give up that easily. She had good reasons but he couldn't help it; Jessica Angell mesmerizes him.

****************************************************************************************************************************

Jess walked out of her apartment chatting away with her companion; she stopped when she noticed Flack standing against his car smirking at her. "What are you doing here?" Jess asked as she approached him.

"I brought you a cup of coffee," he answered passing her a cup.

"Flack," Angell warned.

"Bringing coffee is something a friend would do," Flack winked. That's when he noticed the person standing next to her. "Hey, there," he said.

"Hi; I'm Emma, Emma Angell," the brown haired little girl, around ten years old, said extending her hand.

Flack shook it. "Don," he introduced himself then he made a connection "Angell as in…."

"As in my daughter," Jess said.

A/N: Should I contuine??


	2. Chapter 1:Another Line

Chapter 1: Another Line

Flack stood there just staring at Angell and the person she claimed as her kid; his mouth hung open from shock. "Daughter," he repeated for the third time.

"Yeah, my daughter," Jess giggled. "You need to sit down?" she joked.

"No, I'm good. Here's the coffee: I got to get to work," Flack ran his sentences out quickly and put the cup in her hand before jumping into his car and driving away.

"And I thought that was going to awkward," Jess muttered sarcastically to herself. She caught the look on Emma's face. "What?"

"So is he going to be my new daddy?" Emma laughed.

Jess rolled her eyes: Emma might have only been chronologically nearly ten but she was more mature then most sixteen year olds. "Don's a coworker," Jess said, "and weren't you just complaining about being late for school and panicking about that science test?"

"Yeah, but this is more fun," Emma chuckled. "He's cute," she quietly added.

Jess placed her arm around Emma's slender shoulders and began to walk towards the car, "You still think boys have cooties right?" Jess asked.

"Yeah… and Santa comes down the chimney and the money under my pillow is from the tooth fairy," Emma replied sarcastically. Jess eyed her. "I'm not even ten; boys are still icky to me, but not to you," Emma replied. "My point is that I'm not a baby; you don't need to hide that part of your life from me anymore."

"Em, I swear he's just a coworker," Jess stated.

"Who brings you coffee. You do know I'm taking gifted classes right?" Emma taunted.

"I'm aware so, Miss Smarty Pants…What form of energy is being used when a person pushes a wooden block across the floor?" Jess asked changing the subject.

"Mechanical," Emma answered tossing her book bag in the back seat before climbing in. "Mom," she added, "I just want you to be happy."

Jess turned in the front seat so she was looking Emma in her eyes, "I am, Kid, you are my happiness."

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Angell sat in front of her computer; she pulled up her inbox to find she had no new emails. She was waiting for Stella to email her with the ID of their vic found at South Street Seaport Exhibition Centre among an exhibit called bodies (which Jess found ironic) earlier that morning. She had already run background checks on the employees and had found two with criminal records, but she wanted a name before questioning them. And since she had to wait on Stella, coffee and chocolate cookies sounded good. Jess signed off her computer and headed towards the break room. She poured herself a cup and leaned against the counter.

"'Kay, Danny, got it," Flack said into his phone as he rounded the corner into the break room. "Angell," he said spotting her by the sink. He knew he hadn't handled this morning well at all. When Jess had said _daughter_ it had shocked him; he had known her for three years… not well, but around the station there was no mention of her having a kid.

"Flack," Angell grinned, "How're things going?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Danny's got something for me on my case," he replied reaching around her waist for the coffee pot and pouring it into his travel mug. "Listen about this morning…." he started to say.

"Huhm," Benton cleared his throat; he had been watching the scene between Flack and Angell.

"Hey, Benton" Angell said.

"Hey, guys," Benton said suspiciously.

"I should head out," Flack said. "Catch you later."

"Okay, stop looking at me like that," Jess stated once Flack had left the room.

"Like what?" Benton asked.

"With fatherly eyes," replied Jess.

"Out of all my prodigies, you were my favorite," Benton stated. "So as your old partner I get to tell you that having an intimate relationship with another detective, especially one that outranks you, is not the brightest idea"

Angell's cell went off. "Stella… got to go," she said. Jess got to the door and turned back around "You were my favorite partner too: your rules are still implanted in my brain, and I still follow them."

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

The silence in the car was stifling; it had been almost eight hours since Flack had discovered she had a child. It was a shock to him… he couldn't believe that he had heard her right, but he had. Don felt bad about how he had handled the information. Sure, he had seen her in the break room but that had been awkward. Then their cases had become intertwined and now, to add to the weirdness, they were stuck together trailing their suspect; not enough evidence to arrest him yet but they didn't want to risk him leaving town. Jess lowered her binoculars and looked over at Flack. "You can ask you know," she said. "We might as well talk," she pressed on. "It doesn't look like Thomas is moving any time soon."

"I'm sorry about this morning," Flack said, he looked over at Angell and smirked. "It wasn't very friendly of me."

"It's okay," Jess said. "It was a surprise."

"Ahh, yeah," Flack said. "I had no idea you had a kid."

"Most people at work don't know. O'Bryan and Mac knows since they are the bosses; and Benton, he used to be my partner, other than that no one at work knows."

"And you like it that way," Flack said.

Jess nodded her head, "I'm not hiding her or anything, it's just I tend to keep my private life private."

Don nodded. "So Emma, she's like ten?" he asked.

"Turning ten March 14th," Jess stated. She saw the look on Don's face, "Trying to do the math in your head?"

"It's none of my business," Flack replied.

"True," Angell replied, "but I don't mind telling a friend." Flack nodded for her to continue, "I got pregnant June of my senior year. I turned 19 in February and Emma was here in March."

"And Emma's dad?" Flack attempted to casually ask.

"Was my high school sweetheart and is not in the picture," Jess explained. "I always had the door to Emma open for him, he just doesn't use it."

"He's an idiot," Flack said.

Jess laughed, "I think so but I'm prejudice, you don't even know Em."

"If she's anything like her mother then she's an amazing kid," Flack flirted.

Jess turned several colors of red. "Another line Flack?" she said trying to cover up her embarrassment.

Flack just shrugged his shoulders and smirked at her. "Thomas is on the move," Jess said.

Flack put the car in drive and sped after the guy.


	3. Chapter 2: I Can't

Chapter 2: I Can't

Jess entered her apartment after a long day at work. "Hey, girls," she said to Emma and Alli who were at the kitchen island; Emma with her math book open and Alli with her chemistry book. Alli was Jess's friend and neighbor. She often watched Emma at night when Jess's regular babysitter, her brother, or dad couldn't take her and Jess had to work late.

"Hey, Mom," Emma said. "Catch any bad guys today?"

"I always do," Jess replied giving Emma a kiss on the head.

"Hey Jess," Alli said.

"Have you girls eaten?" Jess asked walking to the fridge.

"Yeah, pizza, we put some up for you," Alli replied.

"And a tub of chocolate chip cookie dough," Emma grinned.

"That sounds like a healthy meal," Jess remarked sarcastically. "I get paid tomorrow; I'll pay you for the pizza and baby-sitting then."

"I've told you a million times I don't want anything. I love hanging out with Emma and I get so much studying done with her," Alli replied. She was in her third year of her biochemistry degree at NYU with the intentions of going to medical school. "So... Emma mentioned something about a guy… bringing coffee."

Emma giggled: Jess turned around, "How's the homework going?" she asked

"See she keeps changing the subject," Emma stated.

"Hey, I'm the cop here: I won't be interrogated by my nine year old," Jess said, "and, for the last time, Don is just a co-worker."

Both Emma and Alli laughed. "Alright, we'll drop it, won't we Emma?" Alli said.

"_Sure_ we will," Emma grinned.

Jess rolled her eyes; she didn't get the new obsession with her love life or thereof.

"Alright, I'm going to go finish my all night study session at my place," Alli said.

"Good luck on your midterm," Emma said closing her math book. "I'm going to bed."

"I'll be in to tuck you in," Jess said popping the pizza in the microwave.

"I'll have _The Sorceress_ out and waiting," Emma said jumping down from the stool and heading to her bedroom. When she had the door closed Jess turned to where Alli was gathering her books, "So what has Miss Emma Joy been saying to you?" Jess asked.

Alli smiled, "Nothing much Jess. She thinks you need a boyfriend. Emma is worried that you are putting your life on hold for her."

"That is _so _not what a nine year old should be worrying about and I'm not putting my life on hold," Jess said.

Alli shrugged, "Jess, you are a little. Think about it, when was the last time you were out on a date?"

"Umm" Jess sighed.

"It's been so long you can't even remember," Alli stated. "If you don't want to date that's your choice but maybe you should talk to Emma about this."

Jess nodded and leaned back against the counter, "Thanks again Alli."

"No problem," Alli said walking through the door.

Jess locked the door behind her before heading into Emma's room; she was already cuddled down under the blankets with her lamp on. "You better not have started reading without me," Jess said scooting in next to her.

Emma laughed, "You had three more minutes before I went on ahead." Both knew Emma would wait for Jess; they had started reading _The Secrets of the Immoral Nicholas Flamel_ series together. Now, they were on the third book and Emma always waited for her mom to read with her.

Jess smiled taking the book in her hand, "Emma, before I start reading. Tell me why you are so preoccupied with me having a boyfriend?"

"I don't know," she answered. "I guess I don't want you to be lonely. Madison's mom is always dating and I don't want you to stop your life for me."

"I'm not Madison's mom," Jess told her. "Do you know what I was looking forward to the most when my shift ended?"

Emma shook her head.

"This," Jess said. "Crawling in bed with you and reading. You are all I need."

Emma smiled, "Okay, read chapter eight now please. I'm dying to know what happens next."

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Hey, Angell," Danny greeted. "What do we have?" he asked approaching the crime scene.

"John Doe," Jess replied.

"Robbery?" Danny asked bending down and opening his kit getting ready to examine the body.

Jess shrugged, "Maybe, I found his wallet empty, no money, no credit cards and no ID. However, if it was a robbery, the thief didn't take his watch or that bling around his neck."

"Maybe he was a stupid thief," Danny smirked.

"I'm thinking it's more likely drugs," Jess said "considering where we're standing."

"Yeah," Danny replied, "but we'll have to wait for the tox results."

"I'll start the canvas," Jess said closing her notebook. "I'll let you know if I get anything."

"Same," Danny said. "Watch out; like you said: this is a bad neighborhood."

Jess gave Danny a smile and a wave before heading out from the crime scene.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Jess ran their vic's fingerprints through the database hoping for a hit. "What's up, Detective?" Flack said walking by her desk.

"Trying to identify my vic," Jess replied showing him the photo.

"I know this guy," Flack said examining the picture.

"You do?" Jess asked, "How?"

"He came up as a person of interest in one of my cases last year. Something Morris," Flack replied.

"You wouldn't happen to remember which one?" Jess asked.

Flack shook his head, "But I have my notes, I'll help you look through them."

"Wait… if you arrested him, his prints will be in the system," Jess said.

"If I remember correctly, he wasn't arrested," Flack explained. "Just questioned as a person of interest."

"So his prints weren't taken," Jess sighed again. "Okay, help me look through your notes. I'll need you to decipher your writing."

"Funny," Flack stated.

Jess and Don sat in the conference room flipping through Flack's old case notes looking for the case her vic was involved in.

"So how're things going?" Don asked tossing a file to the side.

"Good," Jess replied.

"Emma?" he asked.

"Good," she said.

"I'm going to take my YMCA kids up to watch the amateur basketball game in the park this weekend; Emma and you should come," Don invited.

"Flack, I can't," Jess said.

"Just as friends," Flack pressed on. "I bet Emma would have fun."

Jess flipped open another file, "I got it, his name was Devon Morris. Thanks for your help; I'll think about it."

Don nodded; he was content with that answer. He smiled as Angell got up to leave.

************************************************************************************************************************

Jess stood outside the door; she hesitated: she didn't know if she should knock or walk away. She finally raised her hand and knocked on the door.

"Oh Jesus," Don said when he opened his door to see Jess standing there. "What happened?" She looked liked she had just been through a war, her eye was swollen and there was a freshly bruise on her cheek.

"I got my ass kicked," Jess said annoyed.

Flack moved aside to let Jess walk into his place; she entered carefully holding her ribs.

"Go into the living room and make yourself comfortable; I'll get some ice for that eye," Don said.

Jess nodded and made her way into the living room and carefully lowered herself onto the couch; her face wrenched as her bruised ribs sent pain through her body. Don returned seconds later with an ice pack. He sat next to her, "So what happened?"

"Danny and I went to arrest Greg Olsen from the Snakes gang," Jess started to explain.

"I know the them," Don said.

"Olsen killed Devon over sixty bucks owed for drugs. Anyhow, when we went to arrest him, he made a run for it so we couldn't wait for back up. I got to him first and this was the result," Jess said jerking a little as Don tenderly placed the ice to her eye. "I'm sorry to just show up like this…I just didn't want Emma to see me like this; I don't want her to worry about me."

"I don't mind," Don grinned. "But you won't be able to keep this from Emma; these bruises will stay around for at least a week"

"I know," Jess said, "but maybe it won't look so bad tomorrow."

Don took the ice away from her face; he gently brushed a few strands of hair from her face and lightly rubbed his thumb along her bruises. He moved his head towards her: their lips were almost touching. Jess moved back, "I can't," she said jumping up regarding it the moment she did, "Coming here was a mistake, I'm sorry."


	4. Chapter 3: I'm Sure

Chapter 3:

I'm Sure

Jess stood in the break room and poured herself a much needed cup of coffee. She smiled as she let the warm liquid flow down her throat. "Is the coffee that good?" Don asked walking in, "'Cause it usually sucks."

"Oh, it does," Jess replied, "but it's 4:48 on Friday and I'm off at 5 until Monday morning. And my case just wrapped up and all my paperwork is in."

Don chuckled as he got himself a cup of coffee, "You still have 12 minutes, and a lot can happen in 12 minutes."

"Why would you say that? You just totally jinxed me," she laughed.

"I have the late shift," he said, "and it would be more fun if this hot detective was around…to flirt with."

"I think Martinez will be around," she joked.

"Well that's just wrong," Don chuckled. He leaned against the counter and his expression turned serious, "So I haven't seen you much this week, how are you feeling?"

"Busy week," she replied. It wasn't a complete lie for her: her week had been hectic, but she had been secretly avoiding Don. That night in his apartment with the almost kiss had scared her, "I'm fine. My ribs are healed and bruises have faded."

Don smiled, "I'm glad you are okay." Don bit his lip, "Listen about the other night… I didn't mean to…" he started to say, but Jess cut him off waving her hand. "It's okay," she said. "We're good."

"Cool," he said. "So are you coming to the basketball game tomorrow?"

"I'll mention it to Emma," Jess replied. "No promises through, Em isn't really into sports."

"Fair enough," Don replied.

Jess looked at her watch, "Look at that, I'm off. Guess your attempts to keep me here failed," she laughed

"Guess so," he said.

"So then you're stuck flirting with Martinez all night…" Jess snickered; she waved and exited the room.

"Wrong Angell, _so _wrong," Don called after her.

*******************************************************************************************************  
"Dinner was great," Jess told her sister-in-law, Renee, as Angell placed her plate into the sink.

"Of course, it didn't come in a takeout container," Renee joked. Jess laughed, their relationship went beyond the normal sisters-in-law. Renee had been in Jess's life since Angell was ten years old when Renee first started seeing Jess's oldest brother Christopher. Renee had been there when Leanne Angell got sick and held Jess's hand when her mother passed on. After Leanne's death, Renee had become sort of a surrogate mother to Jess; Renee was the one person Jess could tell anything to and could always count on.

"Very funny," Jess said.

"What's funny?" Chris asked walking into the kitchen to join his wife and sister.

"_Your wife_ was making fun of my culinary skills," Jess retorted.

"What culinary skills?" Chris joined the teasing, "You can't cook."

Jess rolled her eyes, "You can make fun of my cooking, but Emma isn't starving."

"Because I'm smart enough not to eat anything you make," Emma said coming into the kitchen with her cousin Mikayla, "and I eat here three times a week."

"Well it's time for you to earn your meals," Jess said. "You and I are going to do the dishes."

"Mom!" Emma whined.

"See what happens when you make fun of your mother," Jess said.

"Fine," Emma stated, "only if Mikayla can sleep over."

"Oh yeah." Mikayla said remembering she was suppose to ask her parents, "Can I sleep over Emma's?" Despite the ten-year age difference between Christopher and Jess, their daughters were the same age.

"It's fine with me," Jess said. "I'm off all weekend and I'm not on call."

"It's fine with me," Renee said.

"Yes!" both girls squealed.

"Umm…there is a basketball game at the park tomorrow," Jess started, "a friend from work wanted us to go. If you girls are interested that might be something we can do tomorrow."

A grin started to form across Emma's face, "Oh we're interested."

"We are?" Mikayla questioned.

"Yes, we are," Emma repeated.

"Are you sure?" Jess asked. She had been so sure that Emma wouldn't want to go.

"We're sure" Emma grinned.

* * *

"Jess over here," Don called when he spied Jess entering the park. Jess and the two girls wandered over to where Don and his YMCA kids were gathered. "Hey, I'm so glad you could make it," Don said when they reached him.

"Me too," Jess said. "Don, you've met Emma, this is my niece Mikayla," Jess introduced.

"Hi," Don greeted both girls. "Let's get settled"

The basketball game was an exciting one; once it was over the basketball players had taken the kids onto the court to show them some moves. Jess and Don sat watching. "I'm glad I came," Jess said taking a bite from the nachos they had bought. "I'm having fun."

"Good," Don said looking over at her; she looked amazing sitting there, her cheeks red from the wind. "Emma is up," he pointed out.

Jess watched as Emma took a shot and missed the basket by a mile. "You weren't kidding when you said sports aren't her thing," Don stated.

Jess grinned, "Emma is smart, beautiful, artistic, musical, perfect…but yes the athletic gene skipped a generation."

"It really did," he replied as Emma took another shot missing the basket.

"Yeah," Jess said. "Oh… did you get anywhere with Martinez last night?" she said cracking up and playfully shoving his shoulder.

"You're evil," he laughed.

"Na-uh" Jess said, "I'm an angel."

Emma and Mikayla came up to where Jess and Don were laughing at Jess's lame joke.

"Mom?" Emma asked.

"Yeah."

"Can I sleep over with Mikayla tonight?" she finished her question.

"Umm…I'm off this weekend," Jess said. "I figured we could do something."

"Please, pretty please," Emma cajoled.

"Yeah, Aunt Jess, please," Mikayla joined in the begging.

"With a cherry on top," Emma pleaded.

"How do you say 'no' to a cherry on top?" Don demanded.

"Yeah," Emma said. "We can still do something tomorrow."

"Oh alright," Jess gave in.

"Yay!" The two girls yelled heading back to the field to play with the kids.

"I feel abandoned," Jess remarked.

Don chuckled, "I have to drop the kids back in an hour, but then I'm free. Want to grab a beer?"

Jess thought for a second, "Sure, sounds great."

* * *

The door to Don's apartment swung open and Jess and Don entered, lips pressed passionately against each other. Don pulled apart from Jess long enough to shut the door before placing his lips back on hers. Jess pulled back from Don; she turned up that seductive grin, slid her hand down to join in his, and started to pull him towards the bedroom.

Jess fell back onto the bed with Don falling down with her; he leaned down and kissed her sweetly. This was not the hungry way he had when they left the bar; or, as he had in the cab ride home; or, like he had the whole way down the hallway into his apartment. Jess moved her lips to deepen the kiss; she wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly started to run her fingers through his hair.

Don pulled back a little and looked down at her lips, swollen from their kisses and her cheeks flushed with desire…she looked amazing. "What?" Jess asked: Don realized he had been staring, "Sorry you look amazing," he said causing Jess's cheeks to turn even redder. "Are you sure about this?" he asked; he needed to be sure that they both wanted the same thing, after all they both had been drinking.

"I'm sure," Jess said moving her head up to meet his lips again.

Don pulled back again, "I mean are you really sure?"

Jess giggled; she could see where Don was going with this so she locked her deep brown eyes with his piecing blue ones. "Yes, I have alcohol in my system but I'm completely lucid and I'm sure," she said, "just kiss me."

Don leaned down pushing his lips against hers. Both gave into their desires.


	5. Chapter 4: Having Fun

Chapter 4: Having Fun

It was still dark outside as Jess slipped out from under the covers and Don's arms. She slipped her bra on then pulled on her jeans up over her hips, she hauled on one of her boots and began to lace it up, "hey where are you going?" Don asked rubbing his fingers along her bare back.

Jess flipped her head around and smiled, "You were aware of the terms when I agreed to come over last night,"

"Last night…last night we were working. Technically it was 3 this morning therefore the terms are void." he laughed

Jess grabbed the pillow and playfully shoved it in his face, "Technically nothing. I have to go pick up my daughter from Chris'. My daughter, the one I haven't seen in two days"

"Blame that on the psycho who had us working a double trying to find his murderous ass." Don replied taking the pillow away and tossing it at her.

"Oh I do," Jess retorted. She felled back and rested her head back on Don's arm, "I had fun this morning," she laughed, "and I've been having fun for the past two weeks but I have to go pick Emma up and take her to school"

"It's 6am," Don said, "What school opens at 6?" he questioned as he started to kiss her neck.

"I'm not going directly to take her to school, you goof," she said, "I'm going to go home shower, change, pick Emma up, and have some breakfast with her before taking her to school. So I'm going to take off."

"Ok," Don grinned seductively, "We have the day off,"

"I'm aware," Jess said, "Point?"

"Come back," Don suggested

"I don't know," she replied

"Emma will be in school….what else are you going to do?" Don asked

Jess rolled her eyes, "Oh I don't know…sleep" she said sarcastically

"You can sleep here," Don answered

"Yes because we've been getting plenty of sleep lately," Jess laughed

Don smiled, "Come on….please come back," he replied running his pointer finger along her cheek.

"I'll think about it," Jess said, "Now I'm going"

"Ok," He adjusted his body so he was looking directly at her so their noses were almost touching, "You can spare 30minutes," he whispered before pushing his lips against hers.

* * *

Jess took another bite from her toast while Emma stared at her, "Ok, why aren't you eating?" Jess asked, "You love the pancakes here"

"I'm eating," Emma replied taking a bite of her breakfast, she looked back at her mother and began to chew her bottom lip.

"What's wrong?" Jess asked taking a sip from her coffee.

"Why do you think something is wrong?" Emma questioned

"Because you've barely touched your pancakes," Jess stated, "and you are chewing your lip, you do that when you're stressed or something is wrong. Just like…" she started to say but stopped.

"Just like dad," Emma finished

Jess hesitated for a moment before nodding her head, "Yes just like your dad," she said, "Emms, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring him up"

"It's alright," Emma said shrugging her shoulders

"So are you going to tell me what's bugging you?" Jess questioned again, "Or do I have to drag you down town and stick you into an interrogation room? To get you to talk."

Emma laughed, "Mom, you are such a dork. Nothing is wrong. It's just…" she said chewing her lip again, "Your sweater…it's the same one you had on when you dropped me off at uncle Chris'….two nights ago."

"I was working," Jess explained, "I haven't been home to change"

Emma pulled out her cell phone, "You text me at 3 this morning when you wrapped up the case remember? Letting me know…you would pick me up for breakfast and take me to school. You didn't come get me until 7 so where were you for those 4 hours if you weren't home, showering, changing and sleeping?"

"It was too late to come get you when I got off," Jess clarified

"Umm…Yeah!" Emma stated, "If you woke me up at 3am I would have been annoyed. But that doesn't explain where you were for those four hours. You always go home catch a few then come get me. Where did you go tonight?"

"We're not going there," Jess stated, "Are you finished? You have school"

"You stay at a guys' house," Emma accused

"Emma, don't start," Jess warned, "You're too young for this conversation"

"We tell each other everything." Emma reminded Jess, "I don't lie to you and you don't lie to me, that's the deal"

"There are some things that I cannot share with my nine year old," Jess replied, "I'm not lying to you, I would never do that. I'm just refusing to answer your questions. And let's remember who the mother is here."

"I'm almost ten," Emma corrected, "I know you're the mom. I'm not a baby, you can tell me. I'm a mature 9 and ½ year old."

"I'm going to pay and take you to school," Jess said completely ignoring Emma's protest. Jess made her way over to the cashier to pay for the bill while Emma got up and stormed out of the diner to wait for her mother by the car.

"Very mature," Jess stated walking out of the diner and pulling her keys out of her purse, "Get into the car," she ordered.

Emma snorted something under her breathe that was impossible to comprehend and slammed the door to the car. She pulled out her MP3 player from her book bag and stuck the ear pieces into her ears to tune out her mother.

Jess sighed as she put the car into drive and headed down town to Holly Child Middle School. The drive was silent but luckily it was a short one. Jess pulled in front of the school, Emma reached for the door handle but Jess caught her by the arm, Emma turned back and pulled out her earphones, "What?" she asked

"I don't want you to get out of this car angry," Jess replied, "I don't like fighting with you"

"I don't like fighting with you either," Emma admitted

"You have to understand there are things I cannot share with you," Jess said, Emma opened her mouth to argue again but Jess stopped her, "I won't keep you out of it I promise but I need time to figure everything out. I don't want you to get attached to someone and it not work out. I don't want you to get your heart broken" she said tucking a loose strand of hair that had fallen from Emma's ponytail behind her ear.

"What about your heart?" Emma asked

"My heart is tough," Jess smiled, "I'll pick you up after school"

"Ok," Emma said, she went to exit the car but turned back, "I'm sorry mom, and I didn't mean to question you. It's the future lawyer in me. However, I do appreciate that I haven't had oodles of uncles," Emma said using air quotes around the word uncles, "Love you" she added giving her mom a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

"It's alright but no more cross-examination until you have your law degree," Jess joked and added in a serious tone, "Love you too Kid,"

* * *

Jess tip-toed down the hallway and quietly opened the bedroom door to be greeted by loud snoring sounds. She laughed and creped into the room, crawling in next to the grizzly bear. Jess snuggled her body against his and closed her eyes, "You're back," Don said sheepishly, the suddenly appearance of another person in his bed had risen him from his slumber.

Jess turned so they were both lid on their sides and facing each other, "That's what you wanted…right?" she said

"Most definitely," he stated, "So how was the reunion?"

"Not what I expected…we had a fight," Jess admitted

"About?" Don asked. Jess crinkled her nose, "Oh wait, is that none of my business?" he asked.

"Nah…it was about you,' Jess declared

"Me?" Don repeated

"Sort of," Jess replied, "She noticed I was still wearing the same outfit from the night I dropped her off. Emma is a smart kid; she put two and two together."

"I'm sorry you fought," He said

"Well you should be," she giggled, "it's your fault"

"Huh?" Don asked

"If you had let me leave at 6 instead of quarter to 7 I would have had time to go home before picking her up," Jess said

"But it was worth it," Don laughed

Jess blushed, "We made up so yeah," she said, "Set the alarm for 2:30, I have to pick Emma up after school. I don't want to sleep in."

Don scooted closer to her, "Who says we're sleeping?" he whispered

"There was promise of sleep," Jess replied

"Nothing in the terms said anything about sleeping," Don commented brushing his lips against hers.

* * *

Jess started to stir as the tiny apartment began to fill with the aromas of food. She smiled at his empty side of the bed and pulled herself out. She grabbed his shirt from the floor and slipped it on before heading out to the kitchen, "What are you doing?" Jess asked leaning against the kitchen island enjoying the sight in front of her-Flack in nothing but boxers.

"Cooking," Don replied.

"Smells yummy," Jess said

"It is," Don said resting on the island too, "So I was thinking," he continued

"Did you hurt yourself?" Jess joked

"Very funny," Don laughed

"Ok seriously what were thinking?" Jess asked

"We should do something this weekend," Don suggested

"This weekend might be a bit tricky, between work and Emma, I don't think I'll be able to make myself available" Jess reasoned

"We, Jess, as in me, you and Emma should do something this weekend," Don clarified.

"You want to do something with Emma and me _because_?" she asked

"Because I would like to get to know the both of you," Don answered

"Again because?" Jess asked, "Emma has nothing to do with this"

"Jess, she has something to do with this…I'm the guy dating her mother," Don responded

Jess' face fell and Don noticed the change in her expression, "I am dating her mother…right?" he asked

"It's only been two weeks," Jess stated

"I know. I just said dating…causally but we're dating right?" He wondered

"We're having fun. Can't we just leave it at that?" Jess questioned

"I like having fun," Don agreed, "But I would like to get to know the both of you better"

"I can't," Jess said, "I can't bring Emma into this yet. Please understand I can't let her get attached to someone not this soon."

"Alright," Don said, "But I still want to take you out on a date, if not this weekend…next week sometime"

"Alright," Jess smiled.

Don leaned in and pushed his lips against hers, "let's have some more fun," he whispered against her lips.


	6. Chapter 5:First Date

Chapter 5:First Date

Jess applied another coat of lip gloss, fluffed her hair, and took another look in the mirror. "Self absorbed, aren't we?" Emma joked coming into the bedroom and jumping on the bed.

Jess rolled her eyes, "What are you eating?"

"M&M's," Emma replied. "Are you nervous?"

Jess shrugged. "A little," she admitted. "It's just he said it was a surprise…"

"You hate surprises," Emma laughed.

"I know," Jess replied taking another look at herself in the mirror.

"Mom, you look beautiful so stop fussing over yourself," Emma said.

Alli walked into the bedroom with a big bowl of popcorn and took a seat on the bed. "I still can't believe he's getting you to go on a date," Alli laughed.

Jess made a face: they had been tensing her all evening, "So what are you girls going tonight while I'm out?"

"Junk food and watching _Halloween_," Emma smiled.

"The first one, my favorite," Alli said, "and a game of 'sing it' is a must."

"I hate when you watch those movies," Jess commented.

"I don't get scared," Emma said. "I mock it."

Jess rolled her eyes. "Which earrings?" she asked holding up a pair of sliver spiral earrings and a pair with stars at the end.

"The spiral ones will look better with those jeans and that halter top," Alli smiled.

"'Kay," Jess said putting the earrings in her ears as a knock sounded at the door.

"He's here," Alli said.

"I'll get it," Emma said excited; she caught her mother's face, "Can I get it?"

"Yes," Jess said, "Go ahead."

Emma ran out off the bedroom and swung open the door. "Hey, Emma," Don greeted.

"Hey, Mr. Flack? Detective Flack?" Emma questioned.

"How about Don?" he answered.

"Okay, Don," Emma replied. "Come in, Mom's still getting ready," she said moving aside letting him into the apartment. "So what are two crazy kids off to tonight?" she joked.

Don laughed, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Not really," Emma chuckled.

Jess walked out of the bedroom and Don greeted her, "Hey."

"Hey," Jess returned.

"Ready?" he asked and added, "You look great."

"Thanks...just let me grabbed my purse and sweater," Jess said walking towards the door and grabbing the stuff off the hook; Emma followed her over. "Be good," Jess told her daughter, "Don't eat too much junk and play the game first. I got my cell."

"We _will_ be fine," Alli said. "Have a good time."

* * *

"It's your turn," Jess said.

"I'm going to get a strike this time," Don bragged.

"You need to," Jess smiled, "otherwise I'm going to win."

"A little competitive, aren't we?" Don joked.

"Just a little," Jess said as Don got up to throw the ball toward the pins. Jess took a bite from her nachos and watched Don taking his turn; she was having a good time… a really good time.

"So, I don't remember bowling being this hard," Don said coming back from the lanes where he had just rolled a gutter ball and sitting back next to Jess.

Jess smiled, "It is a very complex sport."

"You are mocking me," Don said.

"I am," Jess replied. "But to be fair, I'm good because I played every Friday night of my teen years."

"Not much to do in old Jersey?" Don asked.

"Not much to do when you have four older brothers and a cop dad," Jess corrected. "Bowling was one of the pre-approved Angell teen outings."

"Strict family?" Don asked.

"You could say that," Jess replied. "I'm up."

Jess got up and walked towards the lanes and picked up the bowling ball; she got into position and tossed it. Don smiled as he watched her jump up and down with excitement as she got another strike. He was having a good time… a really good time.

* * *

Don and Jess pulled the car into an abandoned area. "Where are we?" Jess asked.

"Just follow me," Don said getting out of the car; he grabbed a blanket from the back seat and walked around to the other side and opened the door for her. Jess gave him a funny look. "Trust me, you will love this."

"A little over confident aren't we?" Jess laughed slipping out of the car and taking Don's hand.

"Maybe," Don said as they started to walk down the trail. They continued in a comfortable silence; they made it half way up the trail when Don stopped and stepped in front of her, "Close your eyes."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen," Jess said. "We're walking up a slippery hill and I'm in heels."

"I won't let you fall: promise," Don said holding out his hands for hers. "The effort is better if you close your eyes."

Jess closed her eyes.

"Thank you," Don said wrapping his arm around her waist as he escorted her to the top. He guided her to the edge, "Alright open them."

Jess opened her eyes to see all the lights of New York gazing up at her. It was a wondrous sight. "Oh, wow," Jess whispered.

"The view is nice, huh?" Don said placing his chin on her shoulder.

"It is more than nice," Jess replied. "It's amazing."

They stood there in silence for a few moments enjoying the view and each other. Don moved back, letting Jess go, and spread out the blanket he had brought up with him on the grass. He reached out for Jess's hand and they both took a seat. "So what is this place?" Jess asked.

"Flack's Lookout," he replied.

"Really?" Jess laughed at the name.

"Well that's the name I gave it as a kid: I'm not sure if there is a real name for it," he chuckled.

"So how many girls have you brought to Flack's Lookout?" Jess grinned.

"Counting you," Don said pretending to count on his fingers. "One."

Jess eyed him. "I'm serious Angell," he went on. "I've never shared this place with anyone. You know that special place you had as a kid where no one else was allowed? This was mine."

"Well I'm glad you decided to share it with me," Jess replied.

Don leaned down and tenderly brushed his lips against hers.

* * *

Don walked Jess up to her door. "I had a really good time tonight," Jess said.

Don smiled, "I figured you would…I've always thought I was a good date."

Jess rolled her eyes, "You are such a dork."

"Now, be nice," Don replied.

"Alright," Jess said kissing him. "Want to come in for a cup of coffee?"

"What about Emma?" Don asked.

"I don't think she's going to kick you out or anything," Jess replied sarcastically.

"I just meant… I don't want to force myself into a place of your life that you're not ready to let me. I'm fine with taking things slow," Don explained.

"I know and I appreciate it," Jess replied. "Emma is probably is als…" Jess glanced at her watch 12:32, "Emma better be asleep by now. Plus she knows about you: I'm not hiding anything from her."

"Okay; if that's the case, I would love a cup of coffee," he accepted.

Jess opened the door and she and Don entered her apartment; the sound of the TV came from the small living room. Jess wandered in, "Alli," she started only to find both Emma and Alli fast asleep on the couch. Jess took the throw off the back and gently covered them both up and went over and turned off the TV.

"_The Shining_?" Don asked. "How does someone fall asleep through that?"

Jess shrugged as she poured Don a cup of coffee, "You got me. I don't understand how Emma can watch those movies without getting nightmares."

"Not a horror movie fan?" Don asked.

"_No,_" Jess laughed. "Not at all."

"Really? I wouldn't have thought that a little old movie would scare the tough homicide detective," Don mocked.

"I didn't say I was afraid; I said I didn't like them," Jess clarified.

"Right," Don nodded.

"You're so smug," Jess laughed.

Emma walked into the kitchen; she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes and lent against the door frame. She didn't want to interrupt the scene that was unfolding in front of her. Her mom seemed so happy and this made her smile.


	7. Chapter 6: Work and Play

Chapter 6:Work and Play

"What do we have?" Lindsay asked entering the scene and approaching Jess.

"Toni Miller," Jess nodded her head towards the victim. "Thirty-nine year old; worked as a student assistant at Holy Cross Middle School."

"Who found her?" Stella asked as she and Lindsay set to work processing and collecting evidence.

"Her fourteen year old daughter, Leslie." Jess nodded towards the visibly shaken teen talking to the uniform, "She left for school and, when she thought her mother had gone to work, she came back for a day of hooky and found her mom like this."

"Looks like she was stabbed numerous times," Lindsay said.

"Yeah and it was a short window," Jess replied. "According to Leslie, she and her brother Seth left for the bus at eight. Seth got on his bus but Leslie came back; she said when she got here it was around 8:30 give or take a few minutes."

"Rigor is consistent with that time frame," Stella said.

"Husband?" Lindsay asked.

"Divorced nine years and not in the picture," Jess replied. "But, I'll run him."

"She put up a fight," Stella commented, "maybe we'll get lucky and she got a piece of her killer." She scraped underneath the victim's nails and held out the evidence bag to collect her sample.

"If you two are good here, I'm going to get Leslie out of here. She's going to be traumatized enough," Jess said.

Lindsay and Stella nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

Jess rubbed her eyes; they were starting to burn from staring at the computer screen. "Don't concentrate too hard," Don said approaching her desk. "We wouldn't want you to hurt anything in your pretty head."

"Is that coffee for me?" Jess asked pointing to newly poured cup he was holding; she could still see the steam coming from the top.

"Nope."

"It is now," Jess yanked the cup from his hands.

Don rolled his eyes and sat next to her, "So why do you look like you're about to blow steam from your ears?"

"How does someone just disappear?" Jess asked. "I've been sitting here for an hour searching for my vic's ex-husband and I can't find him."

"No known address?" Don asked.

"Nope, there's nothing. I have a record of the divorce and then it's as if he dropped off the face of the earth. No credit cards, no accounts, he hasn't paid child support. His last known address was my vic's." Jess stated frustrated.

"Maybe he changed his name," Don suggested.

"Maybe, but there would be a record of that," Jess reminded him. "I need to find him. Not only to ask questions about Toni: he also has two minor children who are currently in the care of the state."

"Keep looking." Don assured her, "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Jess shrugged.

"I have to run," he said as he saw Danny and Mac enter the precinct. "I think there might be something on my case. We still on for tonight?"

"Sure, that is if I don't end up working through the night." Jess replied.

"Enjoy my coffee," he smiled walking over to meet Mac and Danny.

Jess smiled taking a sip just as the phone at her desk rang.

"Angell_," _Jess answered.

"Hey, Jess,"Stella's voice rang through the other end, "Lindsay is on the way over to get you. I want the two of you to go and talk to Toni's co-workers and some of the kids she worked with. See if they could think of anyone who would want to hurt her."

"Sure," Jess said. "The husband angle is a bust: I can't find him. Maybe Adam can do some of his computer voodoo and look for anything I missed."

"I'll have him look into it," Stella replied. "Oh, and Sid finished his work up on Toni. She was stabbed seventeen times."

"A bit excessive, don't you think?" Jess asked.

"Yeah just a bit. But there was no sexual assault. The only weird thing was the marks on her back and buttock; it looks like she was whipped," Stella informed her.

"Whipped? Like with a belt?" Jess questioned.

"Not sure with what yet; Hawkes is on it," Stella replied.

"Let me know what you find," Jess said.

"You too," Stella said as they both hung up.

* * *

Lindsay and Jess walked through the halls of Holy Cross Middle School. "This place gives me the creeps," Lindsay remarked.

Jess glanced at her, "It's a school, a place where children come to learn. How in the world does in give you the creeps?"

"Takes me back to my school days. All of a sudden I feel thirteen and like I've been called to the principal office," Lindsay explained.

"Spend a lot of time there?" Jess grinned.

"No more than any other rebellious teen," Lindsay laughed. "You?"

"O, I was definitely bitten by the rebellious bug; I was a top student with an attitude. So yes, I was there a lot," Jess chuckled thinking about her own school year days. "But," she continued, "this is a great school. Good caring teachers and the principal is nice. Plus there are a lot of extracurricular activities. They really try to get the kids involved in things."

"How do you know so much about this place?" Lindsay asked.

"Umm…my niece goes…." Jess started to say but didn't finish because she saw Emma walk out from a classroom and walk towards them.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Emma asked.

Lindsay gave Jess a look. "I'm working," Jess replied. "Emma, this is a colleague of mine, Lindsay; Lindsay, my daughter Emma," she introduced; and then asked, "Why aren't you in class?"

Emma lifted her hand to show the bathroom pass she was holding. "Is this about the SA that died?" she inquired.

"How in the world do you know about that?" Jess asked.

"I didn't know her," Emma said. "Mrs. Miller worked with kids in seventh grade, but it's all over school. Mr. Wilson, the guidance counselor and Mrs. Peterson have set up some sort of grieve thing. The older kids are upset. Wait if you're here then that means she was murdered?"

"Go back to class, learn something." Jess said, "I'll see you later."

"Okay," Emma returned; she turned to go down the hall, but looked back at her mom,

"Are we still going out tonight or are you going to have to work?"

"Not sure yet," Jess said. "But Aunt Renee will pick you and Mikayla up after school just as planned. I don't know how late I'll be."

Emma nodded as she entered the bathroom. Jess and Lindsay continued to walk down the hall to Mrs. Petersons' office. "So… you have a daughter," Lindsay commented.

"I do," Jess replied.

"I did not know that," Lindsay hedged.

"I know," Jess laughed as she knocked on the door.

* * *

Jess leaned against the interrogation room wall; she stared at a thirteen year old. She didn't want to believe this child could be their killer, but this was where the evidence had led them. "Brent," Stella asked, "what happened?"

The boy looked terrified. "Nothing happened," Mr. Parsons answered for his son. "I don't know what you think you have on my boy but I'm telling you, you have the wrong person. He would never hurt anyone."

"DNA doesn't lie," Jess said.

"How did you get my kid's DNA? He's a minor, you can't take it without a parent present," Mr. Parsons exclaimed.

"Or guardian," Jess replied. "We had the consent of your wife and she was present."

"Brent's DNA was found under the Toni's nails," Stella said.

"Probably how he got those scratches on his wrist," Jess informed the father. "But I doubt that's how he got the bruises he's trying to hide."

"How dare you accuse me of hitting my kid!"

"I didn't mean to kill her," Brent blurted out.

"Brent, shut up," Mr. Parsons ordered.

"You didn't mean to stab her seventeen times; you didn't mean to continuously beat her with your belt while she bled to death," Jess asked.

"She was going to report me for selling coke. I would have been suspended," he replied. "I couldn't get suspended."

* * *

"Come on, Mom, let's ride the hurricane," Emma said running out in front of Don and Jess.

"No way am I riding that thing," Jess told her daughter and Don.

"You're really not in the mood for this, are you?" Don asked. "I know it was a hard one today."

"It was," Jess said slipping her arm around his. "But I try not to bring work home."

Don laughed.

"Well, besides you," Jess chuckled. "This is Emma time."

Emma ran back. "Come on you two slow pokes," she stated taking Jess and Don's hands and trying to pull them in the direction of the ride she wanted desperately to ride.

"Em, I'm not getting on that thing," Jess repeated.

"Oh I get it," Don said. "You're chicken."

"She is," Emma agreed.

"I am not," Jess retorted as they walked into the line for the ride.

"Really 'cause I think you are," Don smirked. "Bauk, bauk…."

"I can't believe you just made chicken noises," Jess said.

"Bauk, bauk," both Emma and Don repeated.

"Fine!" Jess gave in. "I'll get on that contraption."

"Yes!" Emma clapped her hands with excitement.

Jess looked up at the ride; she knew she wouldn't get sick. It wasn't the motion that bothered her: it was the fact it was a ride that was spinning in the air. She hated heights. She felt Don's arms slip around her waist, his chin rested on top of her head. "If you want I'll hold your hand," he said.

"Promise?" Jess asked.

"Of course," Don replied.

"Do you promise not to mock or laugh when I start to scream like a little girl?" Jess asked.

"I promise," Don laughed.

Emma turned around. "I didn't promise, so I get to mock right?" she giggled.

* * *

Jess and Don sat on the bench next to the carousel that Emma was riding. After the Hurricane Jess definitely needed a break from the rides. "Did you find the ex afterwards?" Don asked. He caught the look on Jess's face, "Oh sorry, I forgot you don't like to bring work home."

"That's not it." Jess sighed, "I did find him."

"Oh, that's good; means the kids have a parent to go with," Don said.

"Nope," Jess replied, "he doesn't want them. He's remarried with another family: Leslie and Seth would be an inconvenience. But they won't be staying in the system; Toni has a brother and he agreed to take them."

"How does a man abandon his children?" Don asked, but regarded it the moment he did considering who he was talking to. "I just mean…"

"It's okay," Jess assured him. "I don't understand it either."

"Do you mind if I ask about her dad?" Don asked.

"No," Jess replied. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything you want to tell me," Don answered.

"He was my high school sweetheart. When I found out I was pregnant, Jake promised to be there. And he made good until just after Emma's first birthday. Jake wanted, and I wanted him to, go to college. He had postponed for a year because of Emma; so, he went to school and that's when he started to drift away from us. College is a lot more fun when you can go to the frat parties and not worry about your child," Jess said.

"So he hasn't been around since she was a baby," Don said.

"He walked back into her life when she was six. He assured me, he would be around this time. That he had grown up and was ready to be a father. Because I was so naïve, I believed him; let him into Emma's life. He stuck around just long enough for her to be crushed when he left again." Jess said, "I hate the guy; if I hadn't sworn to serve and protect, I would like nothing more than to wring his neck. But Jake is her dad and I try not to project my feelings on her. I wish she could have a relationship with him; I want to keep the doors open, but I don't want Emma to get hurt either. I try to tell her good things, but Emma won't talk about him."

"I don't know what to say," Don admitted.

Jess shrugged, "It's Jake's loss. I mean look at her." Jess said as Emma pointed that she was going around again, "She's amazing. And we're fine; we have each other. I have an amazing support system. My life is easier without Jake in it."

Don smiled as he leaned in to brush his lips against hers. "Yuck," Emma said approaching her mom.

"You know what: I take it back, she's not so amazing," Jess smiled jokingly.

Emma stretched out her hand. "Cotton candy money and I'll leave you to make out," she said making a face at the words _make out_.

Jess blushed.

"How about we come along too?" Don suggested.

"That works too," Emma smiled. "Oh we should ride the Farris wheel afterwards."

"Ugh!" Jess said. "You two are on your own."

Don and Emma laughed both walking ahead calling out, "Bauk, bauk."

* * *

Don carried a sleeping Emma upstairs to Jess's place. The sugar high had run out on the way back from the carnival and Emma had fallen asleep. Jess unlocked the door and the three entered. "Take her on into her room," Jess said. "The one on the left."

Don nodded and walked into Emma's room carefully placing her on the bed. Jess walked in right behind. She pulled off Emma's sneakers, covered her up with a blanket, and gave her a goodnight kiss on the forehead.

They both exited the room and Jess cashed onto the couch. "I'm so tired," Jess said

Don sat down next to her and Jess let her head rest on his shoulder. Don pulled the throw off the back of the couch and pulled it up around Jess. "Are you staying?" she asked.

"Do you want me to stay?" Don asked.

"Would I have just asked you if I didn't?" Jess laughed.

"What about Emma?" Don asked.

"She is out for the night. And we already talked about this: Emma is fine with you staying over," Jess informed him.

"You discussed it with Emma," he repeated.

"Of course, I talk to Emma about everything. The conversation was PG but I wanted to make sure Em was fine with the idea." she explained closing her eyes.

"Come on," Don said taking her by the hand and pulling her off the couch. "Before I have to lug you to bed too."


	8. Chapter 7: Cat's Out of the Bag

Chapter 7: Cat's Out of the Bag

Jess stood next to her locker and pulled the blonde wig she wore in the undercover operation to catch Suspect X off and tossed it in. She raised her hand up and pulled on the bun in her hair letting her long locks fall back down over her shoulder. "Well that was sexy as hell," Don commented walking around the corner to where Jess was standing.

"Cute," Jess stated and pulled out her jeans and shirt so she could get out of the hooker dress she had the pleasure to wear.

Don moved his way over and stood right behind her; she turned around so they were now facing each other, "So do you think I look hotter as a blonde?" she smirked.

Don raised his eyebrow as if he was thinking. "Well they do say blondes have more fun," he joked.

"Oh, yeah," Jess giggled, "that settles it: I just have to become blonde."

"On second thought, brown is definitely hotter." Don chuckled. "What about me? Should I make the switch from suits to gardening clothes?"

Jess laughed, "Stick with the suits…of course those ties are another topic."

"Ha-ha," Don chuckled. He lowered his head towards hers for a kiss. But Jess pulled back. "Not here," Jess reminded him. "Anyone could come down here at any minute."

"Fair enough," Don said standing back giving her personal space. "Oh heads up, the boys have a new nickname for you," he stated trying to hide the smirk on his face.

"Oh God," Jess sighed. "Dare I ask?"

"Marilyn." He laughed, "As in Marilyn Monroe."

"Oh, no, I got it…very original," Jess rolled her eyes.

"Scagnetti and Martinez are just that clever," Don said sarcastically starting to change out of his maintenance uniform. Jess smiled "Are you going to Sully's tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm meeting Lindsay and Stella upstairs," Jess replied. "I'll see you there." She grabbed her jacket and shut the locker door.

Don nodded and called after her, "Angell, did I mention…the blue dress… very nice."

* * *

Jess stood at the bar waiting for the bartender to pass her the beer she ordered. "Here you go, Angell," Patrick said passing her drink. "Sorry for the wait, its packed in here tonight."

"Yeah, we're all celebrating…finally caught our serial killer." Jess smiled and headed back to her table.

"Now, Marilyn, why didn't you offer to get drinks for us?" Martinez slurred his words just a little.

"Just out of curiosity: how long is the teasing going to last?" Angell asked.

"Until we get sick of it," Benton told her.

"Oh, Yay!" Angell remarked.

"If it makes you feel better," Stella smirked, "blame Adam."

"Blame me, why blame me?" Adam said looking awkward like he did most of the time.

"You know what, that would make me feel better," Jess laughed.

"I'm sorry. I made the character blonde before I knew there would be a sting or that you would be the bait," Adam rambled making the table erupt in laughter.

The joking continued around the table for a period of time; it was easy to tell a weight had been lifted off the detective's shoulders. Eventually, the guys began a conversation about football, something Lindsay, Jess, and Stella were not interested in so they broke into their own conversation. "So, Jess, where is Emma tonight?" Lindsay asked, not realizing that no one there knew about Emma.

The question caught Jess off guard. "Who's Emma? Your girlfriend?" Scagnetti asked poking into the girls' discussion.

"Men are pigs," Lindsay said picking up on Jess's expression; she realized that Jess hadn't told anyone from the station about Emma. She had just assumed that Jess just hadn't told people from the lab, "Sorry didn't realize it was something private."

"No, you moron," Jess answered Scagnetti, ignoring Lindsey's apologies, "Emma is my daughter."

* * *

"Well that was awkward and weird," Jess said as she and Don walked into her place.

"Yeah," Don agreed. "But look at it on the bright side."

"Yeah, I will," Jess responded. "You want to remind me what the bright side is?" she crashed onto the couch.

"Keeping secrets takes a lot of effort. Emma is one less secret," Don replied locking the door; he walked over to her and lifted her feet sitting down and placing her feet on his lap.

"Emma was never a secret. She's not something I lock away. Just when I joined the force I thought it would be easier if I kept my personal life out of the bullpen. I already had the odds stacked against me since I'm a woman; I just didn't want to be looked at a girl and a mother. I don't want the guys to see me as soft." Jess ranted.

"No one is going to see you as soft," Don reassured her and started to rub her feet.

"I have a frame of reference to contradict that statement," Jess replied.

"Like…" Don asked.

"When I worked at Jersey Vice and I proved myself I got a lot of really awesome assignments. Right up until the guys found out about Emma and then no one wanted me on their operation because it was dangerous and I had a kid." Jess declared.

"Well, Vice is stupid," Don said. "And that won't happen at homicide."

"You really think tactical would have picked me for the undercover operation today if they knew. Or that Scagnetti and Martinez would be tensing me like that." Jess wondered.

"Yes, I do. I know about Emma I haven't treated you any different. Benton knows: he never treated you any different. O'Bryan picked you today and he knew. No one is going to think you're soft. You're too badass for anyone to think that." Don reassured.

"Thanks," Jess smiled. "I am glad everyone knows about Emma."

"No problem. It's my job as the boyfriend," Don smiled. "So Emma is gone all night?"

"Yes. Dad wanted some quality time with his grandchildren here before he goes to Boston to visit Michael and his family. So he has taken Emma, Mikayla, and her brother Lukas camping at Black Bear Park," Jess explained.

"I can't see Emma camping," Don remarked.

"She loves her grandfather…a lot," Jess chuckled. "It's an Angell tradition; my dad used to drag us camping there two or three times a year. And we hated it, even the boys hated it. But I like that my dad wanted to make memories with us especially after Mom died. I think it's special that he wants to continue the tradition with his grandchildren… well the ones that live around here."

Don slid off the couch and stretched out his hand for hers pulling her up and wrapping his arm around her waist before leading her into the bedroom, "So we have the night to ourselves and tomorrow we'll do something with Emma."

"I'm going to take her to the spa tomorrow but you're welcome to join us," Jess grinned.

* * *

Jess snuggled down under the covers. She felt the warmth of the sun on her cheeks, but she didn't want to get out of bed yet. She didn't want to get out of the warmth of the bed or slide out from the strong arms that wrapped around her.

"It's alright, Pop, you don't have to stick around Mom's home," Emma said walking into the apartment with her grandfather right behind her.

"Emma Boo, she could still be at work," Cliff Angell said. "I'm just making sure you're not home alone."

"Mom's badge is on the counter. She's home." Emma tried to discourage her grandfather from sticking around since she also noticed Don's wallet on the counter.

"Jess," Cliff called, "Emma and I are home."

Jess snuggled down harder; she heard her name being called but she was just so damn comfortable. Emma walked into the room covering her eyes, "Mom, get up."

"No. Emma, go back to bed," Jess said still half asleep.

"Pop is here and he's not leaving until he knows you're home and he's about to stick his head in here to wake you," Emma stated pulling on her mother's arm. "Get your butt up," Emma said.

Jess opened her eyes to see Emma standing front of her; Don was still snoozing away.

"Dad's here?" Jess repeated as the information suddenly made sense.

Emma nodded. "Stall," Jess said.

"Sure," Emma said turning and walking back out the room. Jess heard Emma say,

"Mom's home. She just woke up. She'll be out in a second," as she got up and pulled on some sweatpants and a sweater and walked out of the bedroom.

"Hey, Dad," Jess greeted

"Morning, Jessie-bean," Cliff said.

"At some point, I'm going to outgrow Jessie-bean," Jess replied.

"At some point," Cliff agreed. "Emma didn't you tell me that you couldn't wait to get home to get a hot shower?"

"Oh right… shower," Emma smiled. "Bye, Mom." She took off to her bedroom for her things before heading to the bathroom.

"So how was the trip?" Jess asked starting to make coffee.

"Who's the guy?" Cliff asked walking over to the counter and pointing to the wallet.

"Dad, I'm 29. You don't get to pry into my personal life." Jess replied.

"You're my daughter: I get to pry until you're 129," Cliff stated.

Jess sighed; there really wasn't much point to arguing with her dad. She got her stubborn side from him. "His name is Don Flack. He's a good guy and he adores Emma," Jess smiled. "And I'm happy."

Cliff nodded, "I want to meet him."

"Now?" Jess raised her eyebrow.

"No, _not_ now. When I get back from Michael's," Cliff replied kissing Jess on the cheek.

"I'll call you when I get back to make plans."

Jess let her head drop forward as her dad shut the door behind her and sighed. Don walked out of the bedroom. "Guess the cat is out of the bag," he said


	9. Chapter 8: Fight Night at the Angells

Chapter 8:

Fight Night at the Angells'

"Emma!" Jess called from the kitchen to her daughter who was held up in her room taking her slow sweet time getting ready on the one morning when they were crunched for time.

"Relax," Don said popping a piece of bacon into his mouth, "you still have fifteen minutes before you absolutely have to leave."

"And she has to eat," Jess replied. "Emma Joy Angell, out here now!" she called.

Don raised his eyebrow; Jess was usually so calm with Emma. "Yes, I'm stressed," she answered the silent inquiry.

"I can tell," Emma stated walking out of her bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Don't mind your mother," Don snickered. "She's gone insane because I'm meeting your grandfather tonight."

Emma laughed. "Okay, you two have your fun," Jess rolled her eyes. "But I'm not looking forward to this dinner tonight."

"Relax," Don said. "Just like I'm a good date, I make a very good impression with parents."

"Uh-huh," Jess said. "It's not just my dad you're meeting tonight. Christopher and Derek are going to be there too."

"Stop worrying, I'm very good with brothers too," Don replied getting up from the kitchen island where he was eating his breakfast. He walked over to Jess who was leaning against the counter and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I got to go. I have to drop by and talk to Craig about my testimony before work. I'll see you later. And calm down: dinner will be fine."

"_Uh-huh_. I know my dad better then you do. I guarantee you it will not be fine." Jess warned.

"It will be fine," Don reassured grabbing his jacket. "Try and calm her down," he told Emma before turning and exiting the apartment.

"He's right," Emma said. "You have got to chill."

"I have an idea," Jess stated.

"No," Emma answered.

"You haven't even heard my brilliant idea," Jess argued.

"I'm not going to dinner with you. I'm your daughter not your buffer," Emma replied. "I'm staying with Alli."

"Well, what if I told you Alli couldn't baby sit and I asked Mrs. Myers to watch you tonight?" Jess retorted.

"I would say you're a liar," Emma smirked.

"Did you just call your mother a liar? The person who carried you for nine months and brought you into this world," Jess sneered.

"Yes," Emma stated.

"Okay, I was lying this time: but come on," Jess whined.

Emma rolled her eyes. "No," she stated. "Now, I'm going to brush my teeth and then you are going to take me school. Unless you want to defy compulsory attendance laws?" Jess sighed. "Dinner will be fine," Emma reassured getting up from the table.

"Em," Jess called noticing for the first time that Emma was wearing a skirt; something very strange for Emma, "what's with the skirt and the straightened hair?"

"Ahh…just trying a new look," Emma replied walking into the bathroom and closing the door; she did not want any more questions.

"Uh-huh," Jess said to herself as she was pretty sure the new look was for a boy.

* * *

Jess walked out of the bedroom where the body was when she saw Lindsay and Danny enter the apartment. "What do we got?" Danny asked.

"Right now we have a Jane Doe," Jess said. "Owner of the apartment, Julius McCoy," she pointed to the man talking to an officer, "had been on vocation for the past two weeks and came home this morning to find this girl in his bed." She led them into the room, "Oh and he swears he doesn't know her."

"I could tell you believe him," Lindsay said sarcastically.

Jess shrugged: to her the story was a little to convenient, "I ran his alibi; he was in Europe until this morning. I'm just waiting for Hawkes here to tell me time of death."

"Sorry, Angell," Hawkes stated, "if McCoy just got back then he's not our killer. Rigor puts Jane's TOD at 72 hours ago."

"I still have a few questions for him," Jess said. "A girl you don't know just doesn't show up in your bed." Hawkes and Danny tried to suppress their grins but it didn't work. "No comments, please," Jess stated as she followed Lindsay out of the room.

Lindsay sat her kit down. "Hey, Angell," she called Jess over. "Are you sure you are not mad that I told everyone? Lindsay asked, "I seriously didn't realize no one knew."

"For the hundredth time: I'm not mad." Jess laughed, "I would have told everyone about Emma's existence eventually. Plus, I'm still Marilyn so nothing has changed."

Lindsay nodded and took the camera and started to take pictures of the scene, "Brad is going to take Mr. McCoy down to the station for me; I'm going to canvass," Jess told her. "Let me know what you find."

"Diddo," Lindsay replied.

* * *

"How was your case?" Don asked as he made a right at High Bridge Rd. They were almost to Jersey.

"Our vic is still a Jane Doe and McCoy has an air tight alibi for TOD. There isn't much to go on," Jess sighed.

"Without an ID, it gets tricky," Don agreed.

"Donnie about this morning, I want you to know I have no problem with you meeting my dad or my brothers. It's just…how do I explain this?" she ranted. "My dad and I are close now, but our relationship hasn't always been warm and fuzzy. He has a lot of great qualities and I love him. But…" she snickered. "My father is overbearing, judgmental, and just a tad on the overprotective side. And Chris and Derek are the same way. Chris and I get along because Renee plays devil's advocate. And Chris has always stood by me which is more than I can say for Derek. But Derek and I should not be left alone together armed."

"Dad's and big brothers' can be overprotective of the daughters/sisters in their lives. I can understand that," Don said. "I'm protective over Samantha and I know my dad is."

"And I bet Samantha hates it," Jess replied.

Don grinned, "A little."

"Anyway, a topic to avoid is work and all work related areas," Jess warned.

Don gave her a look. "One of the reasons why dad and I have issues is that I'm a cop," she explained. "When I told my dad I was pregnant at 18, I thought that was it: I would never see him look that disappointed in me ever again. That was until I told him I got accepted to the Academy. Actually, I think he looked more disappointed. Four boys and none followed in his footsteps and they were supposed to. His little girl was never supposed to. Here we go, make a left here on Trenton. We're the last house on the street."

Don followed Jess's directions and pulled into the driveway of an older style house that had the typical box shape for the city; it was at least two and half stories high, the outside had red brick with white trim. "Are you ready for this?" Don asked.

"Not really." Jess said staring up at her old house.

* * *

Jess and Don sat at the dining room table with Cliff, Chris, his wife Renee, Derek, and his wife Amanda. The dinner so far had not been to traumatizing but Jess could feel something was coming. "So Don, how do you and Jessie meet?" Cliff asked.

Don almost choked on his roast beef as he was not sure how to answer that question since work apparently was a topic he wasn't allowed to talk about. "We met at work," Jess answered for him.

"Oh, so you're a cop too," Derek stated.

"Yes, I am," Don replied.

"Actually he's a detective," Jess smiled.

"But you two work at different precincts," Cliff assumed.

"No, we work out of the same one," Jess said scared to find out where her dad was going with this, but she knew he had an alternative motive.

"But you two don't work in the same department?" Chris asked.

"What do you mean?" Jess asked connecting the dots.

"Your brother means: you are only a third grade homicide detective and he's a first grade homicide detective," Cliff replied. "Which means that you're not only dating a co-worker, you're dating one that out ranks you. Do you know how that's going to look for you? For your career? You're a female detective."

"Unfreakingbelievable," Jess mumbled, she would have said more but Don had dived in to defend her.

"Look, Mr. Angell, I would never do anything to hurt Jess's career. She's an amazing detective and every guy we work with knows that. And we've already informed our lieutenant that we're dating. O'Bryan is fine with it as long as its keep out of the office and we stay objective in the field. And that's not a problem for me because I know Jess can take care of herself," Don smiled.

Jess smiled. "Wait a second," she said as a brain wave hit. "How did you know Don was a first grade homicide detective? We didn't tell you."

"Well," Chris said.

"Jesus Chris, You ran a background check on him," Jess retorted. "Didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," Chris said. "I'll admit it."

"Jess," Renee said, "Calm down."

"No, no, Nee, there is no way you can defend him this time," Jess said. "I suppose this was your idea," she looked directly at her father.

"You might be mad," Cliff said. "But I'm not sorry; I wanted to know who was around my daughter and granddaughter."

"Jess, it's not a big deal," Don said he wasn't impressed that Cliff had invaded his privacy like that, but he was not going to be the reason Jess and her dad fought.

"It's a very big deal," Jess stated. "Besides the fact you all invaded my boyfriend's privacy, you also showed that neither one of you trust my judgment. Emma is my life and I would never bring a man into our home if I thought he would hurt her."

"No disrespect to you," Cliff said to Don. "But Jessica, you're letting him spend the night and Emma is there. So no I don't trust your judgment. You're letting her get attached to someone you barely know."

"No disrespect to you," Don replied angrily. "I care a lot about your daughter and granddaughter and I would never hurt either of them. Emma is an amazing kid, just like her mother."

"Yea, I know they are," Cliff replied.

Derek who had been quiet for most of the evening had to open his mouth and make things worse, "I ran into Jake last week while I was in Chicago, we had a nice chat. Apparently, he's married now."

"We're out of here," Jess said getting up from her chair; she had quite enough for one evening.

"Jessica," Cliff called.

"A week," Jess warned. "It's going to take me that long to cool down. That's to cool down; it's going to take a long time to forgive either of you,"

Jess turned on her heels and headed out of the room with Don right behind her as she reached the porch she could hear Renee yell, "A background check! That was too far. Don't even talk to me, Christopher and you bringing up Jake…what the hell was that?"

* * *

Jess paced back and forth Don's living room; she was so mad she needed to calm down before going home. It was still early. Emma and Alli wouldn't be expecting them yet anyhow. "Here," Don said coming into the living room with a beer in each hand.

"I can't believe them," Jess said. "I can't believe they would do that. Run a background check! I was expecting things to be bad but I didn't expect that. How dare they do that to you? And did you hear my dad; you're only a third grade detective. _Only_! I made detective at twenty-five. How many people can say that? And I did it as a single mother. And I made homicide at twenty-seven. He didn't make _detective_ until he was twenty-seven. So I'm up one on him!"

"Okay, take the beer," Don said calmly taking her hand and pulling them both on the couch so she was on his lap. "You need to calm down."

"How can you be so calm? Why aren't you outranged?" Jess mumbled.

"Because and bear with me," Don said. "I can see where they're coming from."

"I'm sorry it almost sounds like you are defending them," Jess said.

"I'm a big brother and I've done it," Don replied. Jess looked at him for him to explain. "I've run background checks on a few guys that Sam had been seeing. So I can't judge too hard."

"She's your sister and I have no right to tell you what to do: but don't do it anymore; just trust her. Take it from a baby sister, if you keep it up, if you keep being overprotective, she'll walk away," Jess said, "because I don't know if I can forgive either of them whether it was done out of love or not; I'm sick of it and I'm pissed."

"And it's your family, so it's none of my business, but they did do it because they love you and Emma," Don pointed out.

"Well, maybe I'll forgive Chris; I have a feeling he's in the doghouse for awhile," Jess smiled. "But my dad, it's more than just the background check. That comment about how things look in the office and I'm a female cop; that's code for you're disgracing the Angell name. Trust me, I know. I've heard it before and Derek his jab about Jake. I'm going to stay mad for awhile." They fell silent and sipped their beers until Jess spoke again "Thank you," she said.

"For?" Don asked.

"Going, putting up with the craziness, listening to me rant, and most importantly standing up for me back there," Jess said. "It was nice to have someone on my side."

"You know I meant everyone word," Don said. "I love you and Emma."

Jess stared at him for a second: that was the first time he had said those words. "Really after all this you love me. You do realize I share genes with these people?" Jess joked.

"I still love you," Don replied. "And I don't expect you to…"

"I love you too," Jess said cutting him off.

* * *

Jess opened the door to her place; she was emotionally drained. "Hey," Emma said looking up from her science book. "You guys are back early."

"Uh-huh," Jess said walking past her and crashing onto the couch.

Emma raised her eyebrows, "Let me guess…dinner was not fine."

"You could say that," Don replied.

Alli walked out of the bathroom. "Oh wow, you're early," she said. She took one look at Jess and knew. "Bad night?" Jess just looked up. "Alright, I'm gone. Details later," Alli said knowing Jess wouldn't discuss it in front of Emma, Jess would never want to influence Emma's opinions on the grandfather and uncles she loved so much. She got her stuff said goodbye to Emma and headed back over to her place.

Don sat down next to Jess and Emma closed her book and walked over and stood in front of them "I got my homework done and I'm going to bed now," Emma said.

"I'll come tuck you in; give me a second," Jess said.

Emma smiled and got as far as her door when Jess called out, "Em."

"Yeah," Emma said turning around.

"I think you like a boy and I think that's why you left here in a skirt," Jess stated. Emma made a face. "I want you to tell me, but I promise you this: I won't pry, I won't read the diary that's under your mattress, and I won't run background checks on people in your life. I trust you. And whatever you want to be you can."

"Okay," Emma said slowly thinking her mom had lost her mind. "Dinner must have been really interesting." Emma shook her head as she walked into the bedroom and started to get ready for bed.

"I'm going to tuck her in then I'm going to bed," Jess said. "You coming to bed too?"

"Yep, I'll lock up," Don said as his cell went off. "Or not." He pulled out his cell, talked for a second before hanging up.

"You got to go," Jess said.

"Yeah, Benton was on but the flu hit him," Don said. "I'm next up." He gave her a peek on the cheek, "See you tomorrow."

"Night," Jess said watching him leave. She locked up and walked into Emma's bedroom and crawled into bed next to her.

"Mom," Emma said.

"I'm going to stay here for a bit," Jess said cuddling into her daughter.

"Mom," Emma tried again.

"Mmm," Jess said falling asleep.

"His name is Tyler," Emma whispered.


	10. Chapter 9:Mix Ups and Birthdays

Chapter 9:

Mix Ups and Birthdays

Jess pulled the blankets up over her head, it was three in the morning and the cell was going off. She felt Don nudge her; without opening her eyes she reached out to the nightstand and grabbed it, she flip it open and groggily answered, "Angell"

"Angell?" Stella questioned she pulled the phone away from her ear she thought she had dialed that number.

"Yes Stell, it's me. Do we have a dead body somewhere?" Jess asked

"101 Avenue. It's a place called the Pyramid Club," Stella informed her, "the body is in the ally behind it."

"Kay," Jess yawned kicking of the blankets and pulling herself out of bed, "I'll be there in fifteen." Before clicking the phone shut, "Babe," she elbowed Don, "I got to head in, are you going to be okay with Em?"

Don nodded not wanting to open his eyes, "Uh-huh," he mumbled, "I'm on call too so if my cell rings I call?"

"Alli," Jess said pulling on a pair of jeans, "She'll come over. Alli has classes but Melissa is coming over in the morning anyhow." Jess explained that her regular baby-sitter would be coming over since Emma didn't have school because of a teachers' workshop and they both had nine o'clock shifts.

Jess pulled a sweater out of the closest and was almost ready to go when the other cell went off. Don reached for it. "I guess I'm calling Alli," Jess mumbled to herself as Don hung up and placed the cell back on the night table.

"Yes you are," Don replied getting out of bed too, "That was Lindsay. I got a body at the north end."

Jess picked up the cordless and dialed Alli's number as she went to the closest to get her gun and badge out of the safe, "Yes Alli, I know what time it is," Jess said passing Don his things, "I'll owe you one."

Alli laughed, "You owe me a lot," she stated into the phone, "its fine, my alarm was about to go off in ten anyhow. I need to finish my Enzyme Kinetics assignment. I'll be over in 5."

"Thanks," Jess replied hanging up.

"I'm gone," Don said giving Jess a sweet kiss, "Be careful," he said against her lips.

"Always am," Jess replied and added, "You too."

"Always am," Don repeated before walking out the bedroom door and heading out to the scene. Jess shoved her hair up and walked out to Emma's room as Alli came in, "Jess I'm here. Making coffee and eating your food"

Jess grinned, "Em," She nudged

Emma eyes' sleepily opened, "Mom has to go into work. And Don is already gone in. Alli is here studying at the kitchen table."

"She'll be asleep when I wake," Emma said knowing the routine well.

"She has a nine o'clock class. So wake her," Jess smiled, "Melissa will be over. Love you, Emmie."

"Love you too Mommy. Be careful," Emma warned

"I'll come home to you." Jess said kissing Emma on the cheek like she always did before she went into work.

* * *

Jess pulled her car up to the scene; she could see the lights flashing from the other police cars indicating that the street had already been blocked off. Jess opened the car door and headed towards the lights. She badge her way through the blockade and made her way over to where Hawkes was examining the body.

"Angell," he greeted.

"Doc," Jess replied.

Stella was over talking to another officer when she saw Jess arrive at the scene she clued up the conversation and walked over to where Jess and Hawkes were standing. "So what do we have?" Jess continued

"First responder found her ID in her purse, Erica Jameson," Stella replied smirking at Jess, "But no cash or credit cards."

"Sounds like a robbery gone wrong, " Jess suggested, "I'll run her. Who found her?"

"Bartender, Dennis Jones. He was bringing the garbage out and found her like this," Hawkes stated

"TOD?" Jess asked feeling Stella's eyes on her and a smile on her face.

"Between 12 and 1," Hawkes stated.

"Alright I'll start taking statements," Jess said, "And what is with that look on your face?"

"Nothing," Stella smirked

"Uh-huh," Jess said, "I think you've been inhaling too many chemicals." Jess rolled her eyes and walked away to take statements from witnesses and potential suspects.

"What is with the grin?" Hawkes asked standing up from their victim and giving Stella a questionable look.

"Both Flack and Angell are on tonight," Stella explained, "I called Flack for this case and Lindsay called Angell."

"So why is Jess here?" Hawkes asked

"For the same reason Flack is with Lindsay," Stella smiled, "Angell answered Flack's phone."

"Why would Angell have Flack's phone? Especially at 3 in the morning," Hawkes inquired trying to wrap his mind around what Stella was hinting about.

"Only one reason I can think of," Stella smiled again.

* * *

"Hey Monroe," Flack greeted walking into the apartment and finding Lindsay in the living room processing.

"Flack," She smiled

"So what do we have?" He asked

"Kirk Anderson," Lindsay replied, "Doesn't look like anything is missing"

"Rules out robbery," Don said, "Who called it in?"

"Roommate," Lindsay pointed towards the woman that was talking to Mac, "Tiffany Johnson. She went to work at the Lace Gentleman Club, came back to find him like this."

"And they were just roommates?" Flack asked raising his eyebrow in doubt.

Lindsay gave him a look, "What? You don't think boys and girls can just be friends," She said trying to stifle a giggle in her throat

"I do, just don't think they can live together pontonic," He replied

Lindsay shook her head, "what about work together?" she mumbled to herself

"Huh?" Flack asked not hearing what she had said

"Nothing," Lindsay smirked.

"I'll start canvassing," Flack said confused and started to walk away. He made it so far before turning back around, "Almost forgot, Happy birthday Monroe"

* * *

Jess sat at her desk working on the Jameson case file. It was almost lunchtime and they had already wrapped up the case. It was an easy one; Erica had been trying to buy some E to spice up the party. The problem arise when she questioned the quality of the drugs, the drug dealer also knew as the bartender took it personally and stabbed her then cleaned out her wallet to make it look like a robbery.

Jesses looked up from her computer, stifle a yawn and stretched catching Don and Danny walking into the bullpen and heading towards Don's desk, which was directly to the left of hers so she couldn't help but overhear the conversation.

"Because I have plans," Flack told Danny, "Don't you have plans?"

"I did but now someone is saying I can't come over and watch the game on his big screen TV. What kind of plans could you have?" Danny stated

"None of your business," Don stated sitting at his desk.

"Is it a date? Are you back with Devon?" Danny continued to pepper Flack with questions.

"None of your business," Flack answered again, "And no I'm not back with Devon."

"So these plans, they do involve a girl because you're missing a ranger's game," Danny pointed out

"None of your business," Flack said, "Take the hint."

"Why won't you tell me?" Danny asked completely ignoring Don.

"Because," Don said slowing his speech, "and listen to me carefully…it's none of your business."

Jess had been trying not to laugh but she couldn't help it, they were so funny, "I'm sorry," Jess said still laughing as Don and Danny each gave her a look, "It's none of my business. But it's funny."

"It's not so funny where I'm sitting," Don disagreed, "Actually it's annoying."

"Maybe," Jess said, "Messer you should take the hint and butt out"

"I took the hint," Danny declared, "But I don't care, I always stick my nose into Flack's business."

"And yet I've never hit you," Flack said

"You must have unbelievable self control," Jess joked.

"Funny," Danny replied

"Look it doesn't matter what my plans are," Flack went on, "I assumed you and Monroe would be spending the evening together."

"Why?" Danny asked completely clueless.

"Awe man," Jess sighed, "You forgot."

"Forgot what?" Danny asked

"You might want to check your calendar," Jess said getting up from her desk and walked over to the printer to get her report she just send there.

"What did I forget?" Danny asked again,

"Today, it's the 3rd," Flack stated, "April 3rd"

"So," Danny said, "what's so special about today?"

Don rolled his eyes, "its Lindsay's birthday,"

"Oh man," Danny said, "She's going to be mad."

"Ya think," Flack stated shaking his head.

"Wait you remembered, why didn't you tell me?" Danny asked

"Because I didn't think you were that clueless," Flack said, "Boy did you prove me wrong."

Jess walked back over with the report in her hand and stopped by Flack's desk to get a pen to sign the file, "How do you forget your girlfriend's birthday?" she asked

"I don't know, men aren't wire to remember dates," he tried to defend himself.

"And now I'm walking away," Jess said rolling her eyes.

"Wait, Angell," Danny said, "Any advice?"

"Yea," Jess replied, "Beg"

* * *

Jess walked into the Blue Green café, she looked around until she spotted Lindsay and Stella who she was meeting for lunch. She headed over to the table to join them, "Hey guys," she greeted

"Jess," Stella and Lindsay said grinning at her again.

"Ok, seriously what is with the look?" Jess asked, "Because I have been getting it all day, First from Stell at the scene, Hawkes at the lab and now you," she referred to Lindsay, "So please let me in the loop."

Stella and Lindsay nodded at each silently agreeing to put Jess out of her misery, "I called Flack this morning," Stella explained, "for the Jameson case,"

"And I dialed your number," Lindsay said, "For the Anderson case."

"Lindsay and I have been trying to figure out what possible reason why you two would be answering each other phones especially at three in the morning. And well we could only come up with only one reasonable explanation," Stella grinned

"And what was that?" Jess asked knowing that she was busted.

"That you two are more then good friends," Stella said

"How long have you been dating Flack?" Lindsay asked not bothering to beat around the bush.

"There is another possible explanation," Jess reasoned, "Ever considered that it was three in the morning and you thought you called Flack but you called me instead, same thing with you, Linds."

"I thought of that until I hit redial," Lindsay said, "I did indeed dial 516-2384, that's not Flack's number yet I got him"

"Six months," Jess admitted knowing she was beat and there wasn't much point denying it..

"That's great," Stella said

"Yeah," Lindsay agreed, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know," Jess said, "I'm still the rookie and he outranks me. He's a co-worked. I didn't want to be judged"

"Well I'm not going to judge you," Lindsay stated, "that would make me a hypocrite."

"So Hawkes knows too. Who else?" Jess asked

"I didn't tell anyone," Lindsay replied

"I only mentioned it to Hawkes," Stella said, "I'm not judging but some advice, report this O'Bryan."

"O'Bryan already knows but thank you for your concerned," Jess said, "I don't mind you two knowing. I probably would have told you soon anyhow but I'm not ready for the entire bullpen to know."

Lindsay and Stella nodded their heads in understanding, "So now I'm going to change the subject," Jess smiled, "How's your birthday so far?"

"Well let's see," Lindsay said, "I was at a crime scene at three this morning which means I was no longer in bed. Oh yea and boyfriend forgot my birthday and I'm convinced he's creating on me. It's definitely not going to make the top ten."

Jess and Stella gave each other a look, "Maybe he didn't forget," Stella said hopefully, "Maybe he is pretending to in order to surprise you later."

"No he forgot," Jess said, "I saw him earlier talking to Don, he knows now. However, Don had to tell him. But that doesn't mean he's cheating on you, just means he's a moron."

Lindsay smiled despite herself, "Forgetting my birthday is just the tip of the iceberg. Everything has been messed up since Ruben's death. I know Danny had to grieve but I don't know how to explain it. Things have been weird and then a few weeks ago he started to blow me off. Now he forgets my birthday." Lindsay tried to explain, "I don't have any evidence but I just know, he's sleeping with Rikki. I know it"

"I'm sorry Linds," Stella said not sure what else to say to her friend.

"When I hinted about my birthday and our plans; he told me he was watching the game with Don and Hawkes. I don't believe him," Lindsay said

"Well that was true," Jess explained, "Sort of. Danny was bugging to go over Don's earlier to watch the game. The only thing is Don has plans to watch it with Emma and me. Maybe you're jumping to the wrong conclusion about the cheating."

"Maybe," Lindsay sighed, "I don't think I am. However, if I am, I still don't trust him, what does that say about our relationship? I don't want to talk about it anymore"

"Alright," Stella injected, "Us girls should do something this weekend"

"Yes!" Jess agreed, "Dancing, this weekend."

Lindsay smiled she was lucky to have friends in her life like Stella and Jess.

* * *

Jess walked into her apartment to be greeted by the sweet scent of something, "Hey what are you doing?" Jess asked walking over to where Emma was cutting up some peppers and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm helping Don cook dinner," Emma smiled

"I'm sorry, you're doing what?" Jess joked

"She's helping me cook," Don said coming out of the bathroom, walking over to Jess and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Jess giggled, "That's what I thought she said."

"Oh just cuz you can't cook, doesn't mean I can't," Emma defended.

Jess made a face, "So what are we having?" she leaned against the counter as Don walked over to the stove.

"Fajitas," Don smiled, "Em, done with the peppers?"

Emma brought the cutting broad over and dumped them into the frying pan, "I'm going to go wash up," she said skipping out of the kitchen and heading into the bathroom.

"So how was your day?" Don asked

"Not bad," Jess replied, "Yours?"

"Good, the case wrapped up quickly. The roommate did it," Don answered

"Cool. Oh by the way Stella, Lindsay and Hawkes now knows about us." Jess stated

"How?" he asked

"We answered each others phones this morning," Jess replied

Don shook his head laughing, "very good. It's not a big deal, is it?"

"Nah, I don't mind them knowing but I'm not ready for the bullpen to know" Jess said.

Don nodded, "Whatever you want."

"Can I ask you something?" Jess questioned biting her lip.

"Yes of course," Don said

"Has Danny said anything to you about cheating on Linds?" Jess asked

"He's umm what?" Don asked spinning around from the stove to look at Jess.

"I take that has a no," Jess said

"He wouldn't tell me that," Don said, "He's my best bud but he knows I would kick his ass if he did something like that to Lindsay. He's not cheating on her is he?"

Jess shrugged, "I don't know. Lindsay thinks he is."

"Hey can we eat in front of the TV?" Emma asked returning to the kitchen and putting an end to the conversation, "the game is about to start."

"Sure,' Jess said, "Go turn on the TV"

"Oh I almost forgot," Emma said passing Jess a handful of papers, "Messages from Uncle Chris and Pop"

Jess tossed them aside she caught the expression from Don and Emma, "I'll forgive when I'm ready. Right now it's the silent treatment," Jess said

Emma rolled her eyes and went on out into the living room to get ready. Don passed Jess two plates while he grabbed glasses, bottle of Pepsi, napkins along with his own plate.

Everyone got situation as the hockey game started. Emma looked around and smiled, "this is nice," she stated

"What is?" Jess asked

"Just this," Emma replied sweetly looking back on the TV.


	11. Chapter 10: Concert and Chicken Poxes

Chapter 10: Concert and Chicken Poxes

Jess walked out of interrogation and crashed down at her desk. She had been working a child abduction turned homicide case for the past two days and they had finally gotten a confession from the scum that killed the little girl.

Jess watched as Officer Jackson led their killer out of interrogation and down to holding where he would be processed for Bailey's murder. O'Bryan walked out of his office and saw Jess was still there. "Angell," he said strolling over to where she sat, "the Nelson case wrapped up?"

Jess nodded. "Local pedophile," she told him. "Jackson is taking him to holding for me; I'll have the paperwork on your desk before I leave tonight."

"No, you won't," O'Bryan stated. "You've been here for days. We got the bad guy so go home; sleep, eat something that doesn't come from a vending machine, and see that daughter of yours. Paperwork can wait until the morning."

"Alright, I'll have the paperwork on your desk tomorrow," Jess stated. This had been a tough case; she was grateful to have it done, and now she just wanted to get home to her daughter and boyfriend. "See you tomorrow." Jess turned the power off her computer got up from her chair, grabbed her jacket, and headed out of the precinct.

* * *

"And I win again," Emma cried happily as Princess Peach crossed the finished line first while Don was all the way back in the twelfth spot. "You really suck at this game," she giggled.

"Now, be nice," Don laughed. "I'm getting better."

"Sure you are," Emma mocked. "Play again?"

"You mock my gaming skills and you expect me to play the game with you."

"Yep," Emma replied.

"Don't you have homework or something?" Don asked.

"I have it done," Emma said. "But it was very responsible of you to ask."

"Okay, one more game and then bedtime," Don said.

"It's 7:00 and I'm ten," Emma commented. "We have time for more than one."

Don laughed at her. He had hoped Jess would finish the Nelson case early, so the three of them could spend the night together but now he was secretly glad she had to work late. He was having fun getting to know Emma better.

The sound of the doorknob being turned caught both their attention. "Mom!" Emma cried getting up from the couch and running over to Jess and giving her a hug. She had been having a good time hanging with Don the past two nights, but she missed her mom as she did every time Jess had to work a double.

"Hey, Emma," Jess hugged her back. Emma sat back down and Jess crashed into the recliner.

"Tired?" Don asked.

"A little," Jess said.

"Have you eaten?" Emma asked. "'Cause Don made stir-fry and pork chops; there is a plate in the oven for you."

"Want me to get it for you?" Don asked.

"You sure know how to spoil a girl," Jess smiled. "I'll get it in a little bit. First, I want to hear about everything I missed since yesterday morning."

"Oh, she has news," Don said.

"Tyler pulled on my hair yesterday at recess and called me a know-it-all," Emma smiled.

Jess looked over at Don and shook her head. "This apparently is progress," Don laughed.

"It is," Emma continued. "According to my friend Madison's big sister, Bethany, that's how boys show they like you at our age. She's like fifteen, she knows about these things."

"Uh-huh," Jess laughed. "Please don't take dating advice from Bethany."

"I'm not dating; I'm ten," Emma stated. "That's good right?"

"Yeah," Jess said knowing that Emma was going somewhere with this. "What do you want?"

Emma grinned, "Madison's birthday is Saturday. Her mom has _Hannah Montana_ concert tickets for Sophie, Mikayla, Madison, and me. The plan is to go to the concert then go back to Maddie's for a sleepover. And I really want to go." Emma pleaded putting her hands together to beg.

"Is Mrs. Turner supervising?" Jess asked.

"The sleepover," Emma responded.

"What about the concert?" Jess questioned.

"Umm…She's going to drop us off and pick us up," Emma said. "But it's not a big deal."

"No," Jess said, "absolutely not."

"Mom," Emma whined.

"You can go to the sleepover, but you're not going to the concert without adult supervision. End of discussion," Jess commanded.

"That's not fair," Emma said. "Just because you see bad things in your job, doesn't mean you get to lock me away."

"You can stomp around and be mad all you want, but you're not going. Mrs. Turner might be all right with letting her ten-year-old child go to a crowded concert on her own. But you're my ten year old and you're not going and it has nothing to do with my job; it does, however, has something to do with the fact you're ten," Jess reasoned.

"Whatever!" Emma said storming out of the living room and into her bedroom where she slammed the door.

Jess sighed getting up, walked over where Don was with his open arms, and cuddled into his chest. "What are you thinking?" Jess asked.

"I think you're making the right call," Don said. "Can you honestly tell me? If you hadn't just worked the Nelson case: would be so against it?"

"I know, I would rather have her mad at me forever then have a cop show up on my doorstep and have to tell me the news that I gave Mr. and Mrs. Nelson yesterday." Jess said. "Okay so maybe it is a work thing."

"Maybe," Don agreed. "We see more than most and we know what is out there. However, I think this is more of a mother thing."

"I just can't justify letting her go," Jess said. "And I don't know why she's so mad; she's not the only one who won't be allowed to go. You've met my brother; you know how overprotective Chris is with his sister. Imagine what he's like when it comes to his daughter. No way Mikayla is going."

Don nodded. "Well, look on the bright side," he suggested.

"What's the bright side?" Jess asked.

"Emma might hate you, but I still love ya," Don teased.

"Funny," Jess said sarcastically.

* * *

Emma slowly put her books in her backpack. She was deliberately taking her time getting ready for school this morning in an attempt to avoid spending any extra time in the presence of her mother. She was still so angry and planned to stay that way for awhile. Emma wanted to go to the concert _so_ much and she felt her mother was being totally unfair. Emma sat on the edge of her bed and waited until the clock turned to 7:45. Emma sighed, tossed the backpack over her shoulder and emerged from her room.

"Good morning," Jess smiled as Emma sulked her way to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning, Don," Emma said happily purposely ignoring her mother's greeting.

"So we're going with the silent treatment," Jess commented. "That's fine."

Emma ignored her again and started to pick at the toast that was in front of her. She really wasn't that hungry.

Don put his dishes in the sink. "I'm going to finish getting ready," he said hoping to give mom and daughter some private time.

"Can Don drive me to school?" Emma asked unexpectedly.

"Umm," Jess mumbled not really sure what the answer should be. She had been hoping the drive to school would provide her and Emma time to talk, but if Don took her then she could get into work early and get the paperwork on the Nelson cued up and she just wanted to get that over and done with.

"I'm not getting in the middle," Don injected. "I won't help you two avoid each other."

"Please," Emma whined. She couldn't handle a twenty minute ride with her mother right now.

"It's fine with me," Jess said. "It would actually be a big help if I could get into work early. That is, if you have time."

Don rolled his eyes and even though he had just said he wouldn't help them avoid each other, he found himself agreeing to take Emma to school. He couldn't say no to either of the Angell girls. "I'm leaving in ten," he finished.

"I'm ready," Emma smiled happily.

"You didn't eat much," Jess commented which earned her a shrug from Emma. She was devoted to this silent treatment. "Are you feeling okay?" Jess could almost pin point when Emma was getting sick and not eating was one of the first signs. Jess took a closer look; she did look a little pale this morning.

"I'm fine!" Emma said. "Stop being so overprotective."

"So you're speaking to me now," Jess retorted.

"No," Emma answered back. "But if I were I would tell you I think you are being a hypocrite."

"_Excuse_ me," Jess stated.

"You complain about Pop, Uncle Chris, and Uncle Derek being overprotective. But you do the same to me," Emma reasoned.

"First," Jess said trying to stay calm. "You are going to lose the attitude. You want to stomp around and be mad, go right ahead. I won't tell you how to feel. _Nevertheless,_ let me remind you, I'm the mom, you're the kid, and if you think you can talk to me however you please, you are sadly mistaken. Secondly, I'm not a hypocrite. I'm twenty-nine, an adult. You are ten, a child. The situation is a little bit different."

"Whatever!" Emma said.

Don walked out. "Thank god, let's get out of here," Emma said grabbing her things and heading out the door to wait for Don outside; she just needed to get away from her mom.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm in the middle?" Don said to Jess.

"You're not," Jess replied.

"You okay?" he asked.

Jess nodded. "We're mother and daughter, mothers and daughters fight," she stated.

Don leaned down and gave her a kiss. "See you at work," he said once they broke apart.

Jess gave a nod, "Just make sure she knows Melissa is picking her up after school."

Don gave her a wave and walked out of the apartment. "Come on," he said to Emma.

* * *

Emma stared out the car window and after five minutes of silence she turned to Don. "You're on her side, aren't you?" she accused.

"I'm on no one's side. I'm Switzerland," Don joked.

"You can't be neutral," Emma replied.

"Yet I am," Don replied.

"Well, you have to be on Mom's side," Emma reasoned. "She's your girlfriend. It makes sense for you to side with your girlfriend; I'm just the baggage you put up with."

"You are not baggage and I know you know that," Don assured her.

"I know that," Emma agreed. "I'm just mad and she's being so stubborn. Mrs. Turner wouldn't let Madison go if it was dangerous. And I'm way more responsible then Madison. It's just 'cause of this kid case Mom is not letting me go."

"I'm neutral," Don said reinforcing that point. "But I think you should cut your mother some slack."

"_Whatever_!" Emma shrugged.

"Your mom wouldn't have let you go, no matter what," Don explained. "But this case has hit a spot with her. Bailey was responsible too. She wasn't hanging out with the wrong people or doing something she shouldn't. She was at the mall with her sister and mom when she was taken. And she fought, but because she was only fourteen and the guy that took her was bigger and stronger, she couldn't beat him. I know you think nothing bad is going to happen to you and I'm not saying it will but, Emma, bad things happen. Maybe your mom is more overprotective then your friends' moms because she knows what is out there."

Emma sat back in her seat and turned back out the window. Don was started to think he had over stepped when Emma looked back at him, "I guess Bailey was bigger and stronger than me too."

"She was," Don said.

Emma nodded, "I'm still mad, but I'll cut her a break this time."

"Is it the concert you want to go to or is it going with your friends that is important?" he asked as an idea began to formulate in his mind.

"I want to go with my friends, but I really want to see Hannah Montana live, why?" she asked curiously.

"What if I took you," Don suggested. "I could drop you off at the sleepover afterwards."

"Really?" Emma said her face bighting up, "You'll take me to Hannah Montana concert"

"Really," Don repeated. "I know all her songs now anyways and Mikayla can come with us. Your mom made a point last night, she didn't think she would be allowed to go without supervision either."

"Thank you," Emma smiled.

"We have to run it by your mom first, all right," Don said. "But if she's fine with it, I would be honored to take you."

"Thank you, thank you," Emma repeated.

* * *

Jess walked out of O'Bryan's office and headed back towards her desk. "Hey," Jess said seeing her desk chair occupied, "what are you doing here?"

Lindsay looked up. "Max Gibbons escaped," she said.

"Come again," Jess asked. "I watched Jackson take him to lock up last night and I was just talking to O'Bryan he didn't say anything."

"Because he doesn't know," Lindsay replied, she nodded her head towards the door Jess turned to see Mac entered. "Mac just found out. It happened when he was being transported."

"On whose authority?" Jess asked.

"It's what we have to figure out," Lindsay said.

* * *

Lindsay moved her foot from the gas to the brake as she drove up to a red light. She and Jess had been checking out Gibbons normal haunts and, so far, they hadn't come up with anything. Jess felt her phone vibrate and pulled out. "Angell," she answered.

"Good afternoon," the cheery person on the other end said. Jess recognized the voice as the nurse at Emma's school. "This is Trina calling from Holy Cross, Emma isn't feeling well. I believe it might be the chicken pox," Trina said. "She will have to be picked up."

"Alright," Jess said. "I'll get her babysitter to come get her," Jess said before hanging up.

"What's the matter?" Lindsay asked after hearing part of the conversation.

"Apparently Em has the chicken pox," Jess sighed. "She needs to be picked up from school."

"Do you have to go?" Lindsay asked.

Jess shook her head. She felt guilty for not being there for her sick child, but she intended to get this guy. "I have a babysitter," she explained simply.

* * *

Don walked into Jess's apartment. He knew she was still at work, he had heard about Gibbons escaping and didn't expect her for awhile. However, he hadn't heard about the pox situation because they had missed each other all day both working on separate cases.

"Oh good," Alli said seeing Don come in.

"Alli, I thought Melissa was here today," Don said.

"Melissa had an emergency, so Jess called me when the school called," Alli explained. "But I have a 7:00 o'clock class. Emma is on the couch. Her fever is down and Jess will be home soon as she and Lindsay finished chasing down this last lead." Alli grabbed her stuff.

"Whoa, whoa," Don said. "Fever? What's wrong?"

"Chicken pox," Alli stated. "You've had them right, because if not I wouldn't stay?"

"I've had them," Don said. "But you can't leave me alone with Emma."

"You've been alone with her the last two nights," Alli point out.

"But she wasn't sick," Don said panic clear in his voice. "I don't know how to handle a sick child."

"Don't worry," Alli said. "Just take care of her."

"Alli," Don begged.

"Look I can't miss this class or I would stay," Alli said. "Jess will be home in an hour. However, if you really don't think you can handle it, Christopher's and Cliff's numbers are on the fridge, they'll come over. I would only call in worst case, Jess might be speaking to them again, but she feels guilty enough about not being here with Emma being sick. She doesn't need to them to make her feel worse. Good?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Don said not really believing it. "Jess will be home in an hour."

"She promised Emma, one hour," Alli said. "She'll be home."

Don watched as Alli left before walking into the living room where Emma was propped up on the couch watching TV with oven gloves on her hands. "So I don't scratch," Emma explained.

Don laughed and sat down next to her. "You okay? Got everything you need?" he asked.

"I'm good." Emma replied. "Alli covered me with calamine lotion before she left; I have water and my blanket."

"Just need your mom," Don said. Emma nodded. "I have an idea," Don said. "How about we play Mario Kart again?"

"I can't hold the controller with these," Emma said.

"I'll play. You watch. Give me a chance to improve my skills," Don teased.

"Yeah," Emma smiled.

* * *

"Okay, I'm starved," Don said after losing another game. "Want pizza?"

"No, I'm sick," Emma laughed.

"Okay, I'll order pizza for me and make soup for you," Don suggested.

"Okay," Emma agreed.

Don got up from the couch and started his search for the phone. "We had it ten minutes ago when we were talking to Mom," he sighed.

"What can I tell you?" Emma joked. "It grew legs."

Don chuckled and wandered into the bedroom to see if he had left it in there when he changed out of his work clothes.

A few minutes passed and a knock came on the door. "Wow, that was fast," Emma called out, "even by Joe's standards." She got up from the couch and headed to answer the door.

"I haven't found the phone yet," Don said coming back out of the room.

However, Emma already had the door open. Don walked over; he could see a man standing on the other side of the door and the shocked look on Emma's face. Don protectively put his hand on Emma's shoulder. "Hey, Emma," the man said.

"Dad," Emma whispered.


	12. Chapter 11:Return of the Prodigal Father

Chapter 11:

Return of the Prodigal Father

"Hey, so I know that took longer than an hour, but I promise to…" Jess rambled as she entered her apartment, but she stopped mid sentence when she saw Don and Emma sitting on one side of the kitchen island and Jake sitting on the other. Her heart started to race and she placed her hand on the counter to steady herself. "Jessie," Jake greeted.

Jess stood there frozen to the spot and at a loss for words: something that rarely happened to the sassy detective.

"He just showed up," Don explained as he approached her. "I tried calling, but you were unreachable. I know this is a shock and awkward, so if you want me to leave, I will understand."

"No stay," Jess interjected. "I need you to stay." Don nodded. Jess took a deep breath and made her legs work to approach her daughter and ex. "Hey, baby," Jess said kissing Emma on the back of the head. "How are you feeling?"

"Physically or mentally?" Emma snickered.

Jess wrapped her arms around Emma, "What are you doing here, Jake?"

"Came to see my girls," he grinned.

"I'm not your girl anymore," Jess reminded him.

"That's true, but I did come to see Emma," Jake replied, "after all she is _my_ daughter."

"I haven't been your daughter in years," Emma snapped.

"Emma," Jake pleaded.

"I can't. Mom, deal with it." She jumped off the stool, "I'm going to go wait at Alli's; get rid of him."

Jess nodded in agreement; she was actually going to suggest that. Emma grabbed Alli's spare key from the hook and headed across the hall. Jess felt Don come to stand protectively behind her. "Try it again." Jess demanded, "What is the real reason you're here 'cause it's not for Emma?"

"Look, I know I haven't been there for her," Jake stated causing Jess to scoff, "That's the understatement of a lifetime."

"But I've changed," Jake continued ignoring Jess's comment. "And I want to make things right with Emma."

"I don't believe you," Jess shook her head. "And I'm not letting you near her, so you can go back to being the dead beat we all know you are."

"Well, see I'm her dad: that gives me rights," Jake responded. "I don't want to do it that way, but I will."

"What rights?" Jess laughed at the hilarious idea. "You haven't been in her life long enough to create rights. You showed up when she was six for a month, so the last time you've had any substantial part of Emma's life; she was little over one."

"I'm her dad and according to my lawyer _that_ gives me right to her," Jake replied.

"You're not a dad," Jess replied. "You're a sperm donor from a crappy lay."

"Jessie, I want to be civil about this," Jake said. "My wife, Elizabeth, and I have moved back to the city. We have a house and a room for Emma. I don't want to take her from you; I'm only asking for visitations. Start slow, let Emma get to know Liz and me."

"No…and stop calling me Jessie."

"Jessie, come on," Jake said.

"_No_!" Jess yelled. "You're not getting near her. You don't change. You say you have and I let you back into Emma's life, but then you do the Jake thing and take off; then I'm left with a crushed kid. It is _not_ happening this time."

"Then I'll take you to court and get my rights established," Jake warned.

"No you won't." Jess reminded him, "'Cause you've never paid child support."

"So…?" Jake asked.

"If you go through the system to try and establish these imaginary rights, I will bring it up; I will make the point that you owe me ten years worth of back child support. Think about how much money that is," Jess warned.

"I'm not scared," Jake smiled. "I should be paying child support for Emma. And don't threaten me, Jessie. Because I'll make it a point to bring up your lifestyle."

"_Excuse me_," Jess replied.

"You're a cop who's never home. You work sixty hours a week… sometimes more. Emma is being bounced from your dad's to your brother's to this Alli's. And I come here tonight to find her sick and being taken care of by some guy," Jake added. "Just let me have visitations."

"Get the fuck out!" Jess said.

"Fine," Jake replied standing. "Get a lawyer, Jessie, 'cause mine will be in touch." Without saying another word, Jake left the apartment.

"I…I'm…" Jess stuttered. She was too mad and upset to even get words out.

"Calm down," Don said gently taking her shaking hands into his. "Take a breather."

"Calm down! He just basically called me an unfit mother and threatened to take Emma away from me. How can I calm down?" Jess cried.

"Emma is in the next apartment, sick and upset. She needs her mom to be calm and rational," Don replied. "Think you can do that?"

Jess swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. "I'm going to go get her," Don said letting Jess go and walking to the door.

"Don," Jess whispered. He turned, "I don't know why he's here, but I know it's not for Emma. I'm not being unreasonable." She shook her head and bit her lip to get control of her emotions before voicing her greatest fear, "No judge would really grant him rights, would they?"

"I don't know," Don said walking back towards her and pulling her into a hug. "We will get through this," he whispered. "Tomorrow we get a lawyer."

* * *

"Jess," Stella said walking up to Angell who was sitting at her desk. When Jess didn't turn or respond she tried again, "Jess, Jessica!"

Jess shook off her thoughts and turned, "Stella. Hey, what's up?"

"I should ask you that," Stella said taking a seat on top of her desk. "You've been distracted all day."

"I've been doing my job," Jess defended.

"I didn't mean it that way," Stella said. "Just…is everything okay?"

Jess nodded.

"Because if it wasn't you know you could talk to me," Stella continued.

"I know," Jess replied. "I'm fine, but thank you."

"Alright, well I'm around," Stella replied standing up and walking away.

As soon as Stella was out of sight, Jess reopened the window on her computer she had minimized when Stella approached. She started to read through the background check she had just run on Jake, hoping to find something, anything, that would make him disappear again. "Angell," O'Bryan greeted exiting his office.

"Sir," Jess said closing the window before he could see what she was doing.

"Gibbons back in custody?" he asked. Jess nodded. "Good, I'm going to put you on the Cabbie Killer case with Flack. I need more on this case."

"Alright," Jess agreed. She knew that the Cabbie Killer had been terrorizing the city for weeks now and the pressure from the upper-ups had been coming down on all their heads, so it was only a matter of time before more people were put on the case.

* * *

Jess and Don pulled up to the Chaos Club. "Do they really think this guy knows something about the Cabbie Killer?" Jess asked.

"They do; I don't," Don answered. "It's just some drunk shooting off his mouth."

"Every lead needs to be checked out," Jess replied.

"How's Emma?" Don asked as they got out of the car and walked into the club

"Itching, but she's fine with Renee and Christopher for tonight," Jess replied. "She doesn't want to talk about Jake, but I know it's upsetting her."

Jess and Don found the guy they were looking for. They escorted him to the car and started back to the precinct. "I got a name for you," Don told her. "Aaron Scott: supposed to be the best."

"Thanks," Jess said. "But I don't think I'm going to need him. Jake isn't going to stick around long enough, I know him."

"He seemed determined," Don disagreed. Jess shrugged. "Just call him," Don suggested.

Jess nodded. "What is that smell?" she asked as Don pulled the car up to the curb.

"Him," Don gestured to Roland in the backseat.

"Ugh!" Jess said, "That's just nasty."

Don and Jess got out of the car, Don walked around the car, "You're telling me; I can smell his breathe from here." Don laughed, "Makes prom night in the backseat of my father's Caddie with Bianca seem like it never happen."

"Back of your father's Caddie" Jess repeated raising her eyebrow.

"Come on, Roland, time to make the donuts," Don smirked opening the door and looking at Jess. "It was either that or my Pontiac Sunbird. Let's go, pal," he said looking back in time for Roland to jump out pushing him out of the way. Jess jumped in, Roland tried to hit her but Jess was able to block him and pushed him back into the car.

Don got his footing and went to grab Roland. Jess saw the lights from the car coming straight for them. "Flack," she called moving and pulling him out of the way of the upcoming car flipping them both over the hood of the car causing Don to land on her.

* * *

Jess stood in the locker room and pulled up her shirt to examine the bruises that had appeared from the close call earlier. "You should have let Sid or Hawkes check you out," Don said coming up behind her.

"I'm fine," Jess said. "Just want to get home. You coming?"

"In a little bit," Don replied. "I want to stop by the hospital first, check in on Mac. He's there with Reed."

"I understand," Jess said.

"I won't be late," Don said. "After all, those bruises are my fault."

"Yeah, you're going on a diet," Jess smiled.

They headed upstairs to the main part of the precinct joking and chatting. That, however, ended the moment they reached the entrance area and Jess spotted Jake talking to the secretary. "You're in luck. Detective Angell is right behind you," she said pointing towards Jess.

"Hey, Jessie," Jake smiled.

"Outside," Jess retorted. "_Now._"

Jess walked ahead until they were far enough away from the precinct and then she spun around. "I just came by to see if you've changed your mind," Jake's smile cutting off the strong words she had for him.

"No," Jess replied. "I haven't and don't come back here. This is where I work and I don't need you showing up."

"I want to see my daughter," Jake returned.

"Why did you come back?" Jess demanded.

* * *

Jess sat down with Emma asleep on her lap; she had her arms wrapped tightly around her daughter.

"You want me to carry her to bed?" Don asked walking out of the bathroom where he had been taking a shower.

Jess shook her head. "We're good," she said. Don sat down and put his arms around her.

"I'm going to call that lawyer," Jess added. "I don't think he's going away."


	13. Chapter 12: Reconciliation

Chapter 12: Reconciliation

Jess's sneakers hit the hard pavement: the sun was just starting to warm the sky as she took long strides down the trail. She started to pick up the pace and soon the world faded away. Jess pushed herself until her legs ached and her lungs burned for relief. She stopped and crashed onto the grass to catch her breath. "I thought we were running together," Lindsay said approaching where Jess sat. "You left me in the dust."

"Sorry, Linds," Jess said as her breathing started to return to normal and her racing heartbeat started to slow. "I needed to clear my head and running helps," she explained.

"I get it," Lindsay smiled. "You push until the world fades."

"Reality sucks at the moment," she stated standing up. She felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket; she pulled out and looked at the caller ID: Jake's number flashed across the screen. She slipped it back into her pocket.

Lindsay eyed her as they walked back towards the car. "So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Lindsay questioned.

"Oh, it's nothing," Jess waved it off.

"I know _that's_ not true. Besides the fact that you just admitted something is wrong, everyone has noticed the change in your mood lately. You haven't been your usual cheery Angell self," Lindsay replied. "Come on Jess, you can tell me."

"Jake's back," she blurted out. "Emma's dad," she explained. "He wants to be part of her life again."

"I don't understand the problem," Lindsay replied.

"It's complicated," Jess shrugged not wanting to get into her problems. "But it basically comes down to this: I don't trust Jake."

Lindsay placed a supportive hand on Jess's shoulder before walking over to the passenger side of the car. "Sorry," Lindsay was not sure what else to say to her friend.

"What about you?" Jess asked putting the key into the ignition. "How're things going with Danny?"

"Not speaking at the moment," Lindsay replied shaking her head. "How did we get ourselves into these situations?"

"Sex," Jess answered.

* * *

The second bell went off and Mrs. Baker dismissed the 4th grade class for recess. "Remember boys and girls," Mrs. Baker called. "Today is an outside day!" Emma got up from her seat and followed her classmates outside.

"Hey, Em," Tyler greeted coming up behind her. "Want to play on the monkey bars with me?"

"Not today," Emma shrugged. She wasn't in much of a mood for company, "I just want to be by myself." Emma turned and walked away over to a spot in the playground far away from the other children.

"Hey, Little Princess," Emma turned around and saw that Jake stood next to the gate around the playground and smiled at her.

"This is flat out stalking," Emma stated irritated.

"No, this is me being desperate," Jake replied. "I want to see you and your mom is making that impossible."

"Don't…Don't do that," Emma warned. "Don't blame Mom; you're the one that left. _I _don't want to see you."

"I'm sorry, Emma." Jake added, "I don't know how to make things up to you. But, I'm trying. I do love you kid."

Emma sighed, "You should leave before the teachers notice you and think you are some sick pervert."

"You should come with me," Jake suggested.

"You're nuts," Emma said. "Even if I wanted to come with you, and I'm not saying I do, the moment the recess bell rings and I'm not in my seat, Mrs. Baker will let the principal know; she'll call my mom who will call the entire police force."

"There has to be a way," Jake said.

"Come back at lunch," Emma told him. "Some kids stay in for lunch and some leave. It's harder to keep track of everyone. However, you have to have me back for my first class. I don't skip school."

* * *

Jake and Emma sat across from each other at a McDonalds. They ate their food in awkward silence; Emma placed her burger down. "Tell me, Dad, the real reason you came back," Emma demanded. "And don't use the crap about you love me and you came back for me that you've been feeding mom 'cause I don't believe you."

"But it's not crap, Emmie," Jake said. "I did come back for you. Look, I know I have been a crappy dad and you have every right to be mad at me. But you are my daughter and though I haven't been there for you…I do love you, no matter how much your mother has tried to brainwash you against me."

"You're doing it again," Emma said bitterly. "You can't attack Mom. And she hasn't been brainwashing me; she has never said anything bad about you to me. I'm the one who's mad. In the past four years, how many birthday cards, Christmas cards, or letters, have you sent? How many times have you called? I'm guessing mom didn't hide them or delete the calls. That's on you."

Jake nodded. "I messed up with you," he admitted, "but I'm here for a fresh start. Do you think we can start over?"

Emma took a deep breath, "Yes, Daddy."

"I'm so happy to hear you say that, Emmie," Jake said.

"Just stick around this time," Emma warned. "You don't get more than two chances with me."

"I promise," Jake said. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Dad," Emma grinned, "Let me talk to Mom."

* * *

"You did _what?_" Jess demanded; Emma had just confessed to her all about her lunch with Jake.

"I had lunch with Dad," Emma explained. "It's no big deal."

"No big deal," Jess repeated. "Emma, what if he took you? What if he decided to screw the courts and he kidnapped you?"

"Mom, Dad wouldn't do that," Emma said confidently. "It was just lunch…he just wanted to talk to me."

"I'm going down to the school tomorrow and make sure he doesn't come around ever again," Jess stated.

"Remember, five minutes ago when I asked you to be reasonable about what I had to tell you?" Emma retorted. "You're not being reasonable."

"Emma, I'm trying here," Jess said taking a seat on the couch.

"He's been a crappy Dad," Emma joined her mother on the couch. "I'm mad and hurt, but he came back. He's here trying and I want to know my dad. Maybe I'm being a naïve kid but I believe him when he says he is back for me. I love him. Is that wrong?"

Jess stroked Emma's cheek and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "No, it's not wrong,"

Jess sighed. "We'll set something up. I'm still hesitant, but if this is what you want then we will figure something out."

Emma smiled and gave Jess a big hug and kiss before heading off to her room.

* * *

Don kissed Jess's neck and moved his lips along her jar line until he reached her mouth. He pulled back. "You're not in the mood," he stated the obvious as he moved off her.

"I'm not. Sorry," she sighed repositioning herself to rest her head on his chest.

"Uh-uh, you don't apologize for not wanting to," Don said kissing her forehead and stroking her hair. "Talk to me."

"Emma wants to get to know him," Jess sighed. "She begged me to let her to get to know her dad. I don't want her to, but there was no way I could tell my child _no_ when she just wanted to get to know her father. So I'm going to call Jake tomorrow and set up a meeting with him and Liz to come up with some agreement."

"I think you're doing the right thing," Don whispered.

"Yeah…why?" Jess asked.

"Because Emma deserves the chance to get to know her dad," Don said. "She deserves to know what kind of man he is."

"I know what kind of guy he is," Jess retorted. "He's not one of the good ones and I just want to protect her."

"You can't," Don reasoned. "You can't protect her from this; no more than you can protect her from falling off a bike. You just have to let her let go of that seat and she will either ride or fall."

"And what if she falls?" Jess asked.

"Then we will be here to pick up the pieces," Don promised.


	14. Chapter 13: Not a Turn On

A/N: I started this story in season 4 timeline but now I jumped ahead to season 5. Confusing I know but I need to be working in season 5 now. This chapter has references to Season 5 epiosde 2 Page Turner.

Chapter 13: Not Turned On

"Come on, Mom," Emma said trying to coax her mother to hurry up and get ready. She was so excited. She was going to spend the day with her dad. A smile spread across her face at the thought of her dad. She had a dad and it was an amazing feeling.

"Relax!" Jess called out from the bedroom. "We still have time," she said strolling out into the living room.

Don looked up from the kitchen table where he was sitting reading the morning paper.

"Whoa!" he said. "You look way too hot to be meeting an ex-boyfriend."

Jess rolled her eyes knowing they were about to have the same argument they'd been having the last couple of weeks. "I think I forgot to brush my teeth," Emma said deciding to make her presence scarce and quickly exited the room.

"It's just a sweater and jeans," Jess retorted walking over to the coffee pot to fill up her travel mug. "The way you've been acting, you wouldn't know if I was meeting Jake in a negligee."

"Don't start with the attitude," Don warned standing up so they were facing each other.

"It's not just what you're wearing, it's also the hair and the make-up," he pointed out. He didn't like the fact that she had her hair left down long letting the waves flow down her back and she had paid close attention to applying her make-up this morning.

"My hair, my clothes, my make-up," Jess said letting her voice get higher. "Isn't for Jake…I do have to work after this play date with him. But you know, I usually show up to work looking like a slob," sarcasm and irritation rolled off her tongue. Don went to speak, but Jess put up her hand stopping him before he got the chance, "And I did ask you to come, but you have the early shift; that's not my fault so don't take that out on me. Oh, and let's not forget: I don't want to go spend time with Jake, I'm doing this for Emma and you know I'm not ready to let Emma go by herself." Jess said her tone still showing frustration, "For the record…this jealous side of you…is not charming or hot or a turn on."

"I'm not being jealous," Don defended. "I'm being realistic."

"You're being _realistic_," Jess repeated her voice getting higher as she grew angrier and began to lose her cool. "What do you mean by that?" she snapped.

"I didn't mean anything," Don replied. "Except this is the third 'play date' you and Jake had without me or his wife Liz. He's Emma's dad….there is a connection there that Liz or I can't compete with."

"Urg!" Jess rolled her eyes. "You are being stupid. Jake's and my relationship is complicated."

"You use _it's complicated _as an excuse all the time," Don raised his voice above a normal speaking tone and shook his head. "It's not complicated and you know it!"

"You know what I know? I know my boyfriend is a jealous jerk!" Jess shouted.

"And my girlfriend is a slu…" Don started to yell but stopped realizing the word was too harsh.

"Yeah, I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you," Jess cautioned.

"_Whatever, _Jess," Don sighed. "I got to get to work."

* * *

Jess sat on the bench at the playground and watched Jake push Emma on the swing. She could hear her daughter's laughter all the way to where she sat. Although, she was too far away to make out any facial features, Jess knew Emma was smiling; she was happy. Jess felt her stomach jump as the guilt wormed its way up…how could she have ever considered denying her daughter the opportunity to know her father?

Jess took a deep breath of the warm fall air that flowed through the city. Her mind started to drift back to the argument she had with Don that morning. She did not like the jealous side she'd been seeing from him lately. The alpha male or whatever the hell it was drove her nuts. There was no reason for Don to be jealous: Jake was married. Besides _that_ little fact, she had no interest in being in a relationship with Jake. Any feelings she had for him died years ago.

Jake came running over to the bench with Emma running next to him….she didn't have any interest in Jake, she repeated in her head. Nevertheless, the question remained: why did her heart beat faster and butterflies form in her stomach every time he was near?

"Jessie, we were thinking about getting lunch," Jake said.

"Okay, if this is going to work: you got to stop calling me Jessie," Jess laughed and smiled as she was about to agree to lunch when her cell went off. "Hold that thought," Jess said pulling the phone from her pocket. "Angell," she answered. "Sure, Mac, I'll be right in."

"Everything okay?" Jake asked catching from her tone that something was wrong.

"That was work-a friend of mine was exposed to radiation-I got to go," Jess rambled all together. "Come on, Em, I'll drop you at Christopher's on the way."

"Do I have to?" Emma asked. "Can't I hang with dad some more?"

Jess opened her mouth to argue but Jake spoke. "I understand if you don't feel comfortable enough to leave her with me. But we would be eternally grateful if you would let us grab lunch and maybe a movie," Jake made a puppy dog face.

Jess was hesitant, but the bright look in Emma's eyes made it impossible for her to say no and she needed to get into work, "Alright…lunch and a movie and back to Chris."

"Yes ma'am!" Jake and Emma smirked and made a mock salute.

Jess smiled and rolled her eyes at the goofballs.

* * *

Jess stood in the elevator waiting for it to reach the lab. She knew from her conversation with Mac that Sid had been exposed to radiation. She just didn't know how serious it was. Well of course, it was serious; radiation equals serious. You didn't have to have a medical degree to know that. The doors finally open and Jess made a mad dash to the trace lab, "Stell!"

Stella looked up from where she was examining the victim's clothing. "Sid is hanging in there," she answered Jess's unasked question. "Hawkes was able to identify that our vic. Liza was poisoned with Thallium 201; he notified the hospital and they started the necessary treatment on Sid."

"Thank goodness," Jess sighed letting out a breath of relief. She had developed a soft spot for the awkward ME. "So what do we have?"

"You're working the case too?" Stella wondered.

"Yeah, Mac and O'Bryan wanted another detective on it…Why?" She asked she noticed Stella's questioning tone.

"No reason," Stella said putting on the smile Jess knew meant trouble. "Just since you and Flack aren't speaking, I figured it would be hard to work on the same case since speaking might be required."

"How?" Was the only thing Jess could say…if Don were talking about their personal stuff at work then Stella would be processing _his_ scene _soon_.

"He didn't say anything, but I have a sixth sense for these things," Stella explained.

"I know that look, Stell; you want gossip," Jess laughed.

"I do," Stella admitted. "But you won't give me anything."

"Not while we're on the clock…beer and some serious male bashing when we solve this one," Jess grinned.

"Deal," Stella replied. "We'll have to get Lindsay too." She said as her cell went off, "Bonasera," she waved to get Jess's attention. "Same kind of butterfly rash, hair loss, yeah…Angell and I will be right there."

"That was Flack," Stella said.

"Let me guess we got another body," Jess assumed.

* * *

Jess sat trapped in a car with him. It was only a short drive to the New York Library but it seemed like hours. Mac and Stella had determined from trace on their latest vic that the library might be the source of the radiation.

"Urg! Damn it," Don cursed as he hit a massive traffic jam.

"I told you not to take Union this time of day," Jess said.

"Don't backseat drive," Don warned.

"I'm just pointing out that Union sucks this time of day and yet you took it anyways," Jess said making a face.

"Well, you're not behind the wheel," Don said pushing his chest out to show the alpha male side again.

"No 'cause you took the keys," Jess said annoyed. "If I was driving, I wouldn't have taken Union."

"Oh, give it a rest," Don stated letting his voice get higher. "We're not fighting about what street I did or did not take."

"_No, _we're not," Jess snapped.

"So did you and Jake have a good morning together?" Don asked.

"You're kidding me, right?" Jess said. Don raised his eyebrow to show how serious he was. "I want to call you so many names right now," Jess shouted losing her temper, "but I won't, because I'm tired and sick of fighting with you on this." Don went to speak but Jess went on, "I don't like being treated like I'm a possession: jealousy is not a turn on. I hold my own everyday on the streets and with the guys; I hold my own in relationships too. I'm going to say this for the _last_ time: there is nothing between Jake and me. I'm doing this for Emma. You were supposed to be supportive and understanding. I need you to trust me because I _can't_ be with someone that doesn't trust me."

Silence fell in the car and Jess rubbed her lips together. "Don," she whispered afraid of the answer she would get when she asked the question.

"Yeah, Angell," he said. Now she was scared of his answer now since he had just addressed her by her last name.

"Do you trust me?"

"I don't know, Jess, I honestly don't know," Don admitted.

* * *

That was a cool movie," Emma said. "Of course, _The Spiderwick Chronicles_ books were better."

Jake smiled as he pulled the car up to his newly bought house. "So what do you think, Em?" he asked.

Emma looked out the car window in astonishment at the house. It had a peaked roof and covered porch at the front of the house with grey siding and white trim around the windows. There was a small lawn, but what really caught her attention was the backyard.

"A swing," Emma practically screamed with excitement.

"Yes," Jake laughed at her excitement. "I got the playground set for you. Come on there is more on the inside."

Emma jumped out off the car, chasing her dad up to the front door and inside. The moment she was inside the sweet smell of something delicious sweep across her nose.

"Smells like Elizabeth is baking chocolate cookies…Your favorite right?" Jake asked.

Emma nodded. "Still my favorite." she agreed.

"Follow me," Jake said taking a pace towards the steps.

"What about the cookies?" Emma asked; she was looking forward to taking a bite of those warm, gooey cookies.

"You are just like your mother always thinking with your stomach," Jake grinned. "I want to show you something, and then you can ruin your dinner with those cookies."

Emma tagged along up the stairs with her father until he came to a halt in front of one of the closed doors. "This is for you," Jake declared before turning the knob and letting her inside.

Emma stood in awe. The room was painted a fuchsia pink, her favorite color. In the center of the room there was a queen size bed covered with a beautiful comforter. It was all different bright colors including orange, purple, pink, and blue. Above the bed there were several painted butterflies; Emma had a thing for butterflies. On the side there was a picture resting on the night table of Emma when she was six with her dad. In the corner of the room was a bookshelf filled with titles of books she had listed to Jake in one of their many conversations. Also on the shelf were various DVDs that she had also mentioned to her dad. On the wall hung a nineteen inch plasma screen TV with a DVD player and Wii hooked up to it. There was also a half bulletin board/ half white board hanging on the south side wall so she could hang pictures and write things on it. On the west side _Emma _was painted in orange block letters.

"Whoa," Emma said after taking in the details that her dad put into doing this room for her.

"Take it you like it," Jake smiled.

"_Yeah_," Emma said. "This room is like the size of our living room and kitchen together."

"I have a few more things to add," Jake stated. "I want to let you personalize it…maybe some posters of this Hannah something. Oh and go have a look in the bottom drawn of the desk."

"Hannah Montana," Emma said making her way over to the desk and opening the drawn she was instructed too. "Yeah!" Emma squealed pulling out a brand new lime green Dell laptop.

"Ready for some cookies?" Jake smiled at how happy his princess was.

* * *

Jess kissed Emma's forehead. "Night, sweetie," she whispered to her sleeping girl before rejoining Stella and Lindsay in the kitchen for the beer they each needed now the case had ended.

"Sid was looking a lot better when I was at the hospital," Jess said sliding onto the seat.

"Yeah, when I left the guys was showing up," Lindsay smiled.

Jess made an expression that both Lindsay and Stella caught. "What's going on?" Lindsay asked.

"Don and Jess are having some issues," Stella explained.

"More than issues," Jess said letting her guard down and showing her vulnerable side. "I think we broke up."

And a tear slipped down her cheek.


	15. Chapter 14: Stubborn and Stupid

Chapter 14: Stubborn and Stupid

Jess entered her apartment, walked straight over to her couch, crashed onto it, and pulled off her boots and began to rub her sore feet. "Long day?" Emma asked coming out of her bedroom.

"You could say that," Jess said. "Where's Alli?"

"She just ran across to her place to grab Wo Hop's new take-out menu," Emma explained. "So long day…anything to do with the fact you and blue eye detective haven't been speaking for the past week?"

"Ten," Jess stated letting her head fall back to hit the back of the couch.

"Yes, I'm ten" Emma sighed.

"But I'm not," Alli said coming back into the apartment and strolling over to the living room.

"Please, you two, I'm _so _not in the mood for the third degree about this tonight," Jess pleaded.

"I promise to drop this," Emma stated. "I just want to know if you and Don have officially broken up."

"No idea," Jess replied. "We're just not talking at the moment and avoiding each other like the plague but as of now we haven't had _the talk. _Now can we drop it?"

Emma and Alli nodded. "You want Chinese too?" Alli asked changing the subject just as her friend had asked.

"Nah, you two order…I think I'm going to go straight to the good stuff," Jess replied getting up from the couch and, heading over to the fridge, opened it up and pulled out the carton of chocolate chip cookie dough; she dipped a spoon into it before popping it into her mouth.

Emma looked at her mother then back at Alli and whispered, "She's eating ice cream for dinner: I'm ten and I know that's a clear indication of break up fever."

* * *

Jess sat at Tillary's Diner counter. "Morning, Detective," the perky waitress Jess had come to know as Lauren greeted.

"Morning, Lauren," Jess smiled.

"Waiting for Bonasera and Monroe?" Lauren assumed, "Should I go ahead and put in the usual order."

"We eat here that much?" Jess laughed.

"More than any other cop and the three of you are so predictable: two eggs over easy, turkey bacon on the crispy side, a glass of O.J for you, Pancakes with strawberries and a small topping of whip cream and glass of milk for Lindsay, and a plain cheese omelet…"

"With coffee black no sugar," Stella laughed approaching the conversation, "for me."

"I guess we are predictable." Jess said.

Lauren smiled, "I'll get you all your orders."

Lindsay and Stella slide onto the stools on each side of Jess. Their breakfast came and they started to eat quietly. Breakfast with the girls had become routine lately as the three of them were all having boy trouble. Lindsay with Danny issues. Jess with Don issues. And now Stella had joined their club as she began to have issues with her new boyfriend, Brendon Walsh. She was beginning to reevaluate her commitment to him, though that had more to do with her commitment issues then Brendon.

"So should I just ask him?" Jess asked breaking the silence. "If we are indeed broken up," she explained.

"_No,"_ Stella and Lindsay said together.

"It's not a good idea, I know, but knowing for sure has got to be better than not knowing," Jess reasoned.

"_No,"_ Lindsay repeated just as emphatically.

"You haven't talk to him since the car ride…right?" Stella asked making sure she had the details

"Right… a week ago," Jess replied. "And it's driving me nuts. If he wanted to break up, I wish he would just grow a set and say the words instead of leaving the relationship in limbo."

"I think you broke up with him," Lindsay reminded. "According to what you said."

"I didn't want to break up; I just wanted him to trust me," Jess rationalized. "Urg! I can't obsess over this anymore."

"So my issues then," Lindsay said.

"You are holding strong," Stella said. "You have not forgiven Danny."

"Yes and No," Lindsay shrugged.

"You're going to have to explain that one," Stella replied.

"She's sleeping with him, but hasn't forgiven him," Jess explained.

"How did you get that?" Lindsay asked.

"Am I right?" Jess asked knowing she was.

"Yes," Lindsay admitted.

"Lindsay," Stella and Jess said together.

"I know it's stupid but I can't help it," Lindsay replied.

"Well I'll give you that: he's hot." Jess laughed

"How did we get so screwed up?" Stella asked rhetorically.

* * *

"James Sutton," Don said walking up to Jess's desk. He didn't want to, but it was the Captain's orders to get Angell involved in this case. Therefore, now he was standing in front of her desk trying to be professional. It was difficult with the smell of peaches coming from her beautiful shinny hair.

"Your vic," Jess said taking the photo. No matter what was going on, she was going to be professional.

"Our vic," Flack corrected.

"I'm working on the stripper in the hotel with Benton," Jess stated.

"Not anymore. O'Bryan wants two detectives on this case," Flack said. "Here're my notes. When you catch up come find me."

Jess sighed, "Sure Flack."

* * *

"Flack, wait up," Jess called coming down the stairs of the station annoyed. "Were you planning on going to the vic's apartment without me?" she asked catching up.

"No," Flack lied, "just didn't know where you were."

"At my desk," Angell retorted. "Didn't see me there?"

"No I didn't," Flack snapped.

"_Whatever,_" Jess shook her head.

They both got into the car and Flack started to drive. The car was filled with hostility and tension as they drove in complete silence. Until Jess's cell went off; she pulled out and saw Stella's name flash across, "Hey, Stell, we're on the way now. What? Stell, slow down. Are you okay?" That caught Flack's attention. "Where are you now? Did you call it in? Okay we will be right there," Jess finished and hung up.

"Jess," Flack said worried.

"Stella was just attacked at the corner of 5th and Madison Ave." Jess replied. "I'm going to call it in."

"Call Mac," Flack informed as he hit the sirens. "Is she okay?"

"She sounded like it; shaky, but she needs to be checked out by a doctor." Jess replied.

* * *

"I...I pulled my weapon," Stella said in a shaky tone to Jess and Mac from the back of an ambulance where she was being checked out, while Flack paced back and forth getting a description of the suspect over the radio. "He disarmed me in a matter of seconds. He was a pro. I doubt he left any trace behind."

"Would you let this nice paramedic check you out and let the CSU team down there worry about that," Jess instructed.

"Oh, and he spoke fluent Greek," Stella said surprise ignoring Jess's request.

"He came up to you speaking Greek?" Mac asked taken aback.

"No, English but he got a little angered when I tried to fight back," Stella explained. "And he cursed at me in Greek. His accent tells me he is from Northern Greece."

"You okay?" Mac asked not worried about anything else right now.

"For a minute there, I thought I was going to come out of that stairwell in a body bag," Stella admitted.

"Got a description out there and a protection detail for you," Flack said coming over to the group.

"We'll get this guy," Jess told her.

"He knew I questioned the rat fisherman. He wanted to know what the fisherman stole from Sutton's body. A leather necklace with a charm and an old watch. I don't get it." Stella wondered

"Maybe the watch was an antique," Flack suggested. "At auction, a dealer could pay top dollar for it."

"I don't know," Jess said. "If that's the case…why would Sutton's killer have left it behind?"

"We'll figure it out," Mac said. "I'll get a uniform to take you home."

"Mac," Stella started to protest.

"I'll take her," Jess offered.

"Do I get a say?" Stella asked.

"No," Mac, Jess, and Don said together.

* * *

Don typed the last word to the case report on Sutton's murder. It was late and the precinct was almost empty. They got the guy that killed Sutton, but not the one that attacked Stella. Jess had left after the case finished on his insistence. He would rather to do all the paperwork than spend another moment with her. Today was torturous; being around her was so hard. Moreover, he was still just confused about the whole thing, he knew they were fighting and not speaking. But did they actually break up or were they just fighting?

"Don," a voice he recognized called from in front of his desk.

He looked up and Emma was standing there; hands on her hips and looking annoyed and so much like her mother when Jessie was mad or interrogating suspects. "Emma!" he said shocked. "What are you going here? Your mom isn't here."

"I know that," Emma said. "She's with her friend Stella. I'm here to yell at you."

"What?" Don said. "Wait do you know what time it is? And how did you get here? And your mother must be going insane not knowing where you are."

"If I answer all your questions then can I yell?" Emma said going on not giving Don a chance to speak. "It's 7:30, Mom isn't worried 'cause she doesn't know; I got a ride to girl guides with Uncle Chris took a taxi here and planed to be back before my dad picks me up. Now, I'm going to yell. What's the matter with you?! How could you break up with mom? You cannot honestly think she and my dad are anything more than my mom and dad. They will never get back together besides he's married and my mom is madly in love with you; they have more issues then me."

"Okay, Emma, this is so not…" Flack said.

"My business, this _is_ my business. This is _my life_. Do you know how hard it was for my mom to trust a guy? To bring you home, to let me get attached," Emma started to ramble.

In the taxi here, she had everything planed she wanted to say, but she could hear herself start go off track.

"Emma," Don tried again.

"I'm not done," Emma said. "Mom loves you: I love you. Now everything is screwed up. I got my dad back but now I am losing you."

"Emma, you won't lose me…no matter what happens between Jess and me…you and I can be friends," Don said.

Emma shook her head, "Breaking up with Mom means you break up with me."

"Did your mom say we broke up?" Don asked.

"No, she said you're not talking. But her sweats and ice cream tipped me off," Emma said.

"So that's why I'm here; you have to talk to her first. 'Cause I know that you two care, but Mom is too stubborn and she builds up walls so we don't get hurt so suck it up and go see her."

"You're just like her you know," Don smiled. "Come on I'll give you a ride back to that scout meeting."

Emma screwed up her face, "Urg! You're not going too. Are you? You're being stupid and stubborn. And you are throwing away a good thing. Possibly a great thing. I'll get a taxi." Emma stormed out of the station.

Don sighed, closed out his computer, and went after Emma; he was _not_ letting her take another taxi. He didn't know if he and Jess had a future. But he was going to make sure Emma had one.


	16. Chapter 15:A Step in the Right Direction

A/N: This chapter is based on Dead Inside…Anything you recognize is not mine.

Chapter 15: A Step in the Right Direction

"Angell," Martinez called walking into the bullpen. "Guess what?"

Together, they had been working all day on a case; but, they hadn't been getting very far with it. Jess looked up from her computer. "How about you tell me?" Jess mumbled. "Not really in a guessing mood."

"No, you're in a grumpy mood," Martinez agreed. The past couple weeks it had become apparent to anyone who spent any time around Angell: she was in a bad mood. The rumor mill had started up to explain Angell's sudden sour attitude…there had been some interesting rumors.

"What was that?" Jess asked.

"Nothing," Martinez replied. "It's just Judge Morris signed the warrant and I came over here to see if you wanted to run it with me."

"I'm in," Angell agreed grabbing her jacket off the back of her chair and her gun and badge from her desk drawer.

They started to walk out to the car. "If you're coming don't make me regret asking you," Martinez warned.

Jess gave him a look, "Steve, why would you regret it?" Martinez gave her a knowing look. "Oh, I have not been that bitchy," Jess disregarded.

"Oh, yes you have," Martinez laughed. "We all just figured you were PMS-ing, but it's been way too long."

Jess got into the car and Martinez started to drive towards Crown Heights. "Charming," Jess mocked.

"So what _has_ been bugging you?" Martinez asked.

"Nothing," Jess replied.

"Really?" Martinez stated. "_Nothing_….nothing wouldn't be a six-foot tall, first grade detective…would it?"

Jess turned her head to look at Martinez driving and the expression on her face… if looks could kill, "How do you know that? Does the entire bullpen know?"

"I didn't know. Just been listening to the rumors, but your face just told me the rumors _aren't_ just rumors," Martinez laughed.

"If you confirm any of those rumors, you'll be singing soprano," Jess warned.

"Fair enough," Martinez laughed. "Angell, it's none of my business but can you please stop being Angell-With-PMS?"

"Deal," Jess laughed.

Martinez pulled the car into a parallel parking spot on the street; he turned the car off when suddenly something collided into the window causing it to break into pieces.

"What the hell was that?" Jess asked.

"You okay?" Martinez asked.

Jess nodded.

"Beer bottle….I think," Martinez answered Jess's question.

"From the group over there," Jess stated spotting two tough looking guys and two, what Jess could only assume by the way they staggered, very drunk girls.

"I guess we should go arrest them," Martinez said.

"Can I be Angell-With-PMS with them?" Jess joked as they got out of the car and walked over to the group.

"Detectives Martinez and Angell," Martinez said as they both flashed their badges at the group.

The man started to shoot off their mouths and one decided to take a swing at Martinez. The detectives started to cuff the group for disorderly conduct when one of the girls hurled on Jess's shoes, "Great! And I thought being in homicide meant you don't get thrown up on by drunks."

"Homicide?" the other girl questioned looking up into Jess's eyes; the young girl's eyes looked familiar somehow. "My brother works is homicide. Maybe you know him…Donnie Flack. I'm Samantha Flack."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Jess sighed looking over at Martinez.

"Hey, it's your call. The girls didn't do anything," Martinez pointed out.

* * *

"What is that smell?" Emma asked walking out of the bedroom with her overnight bag.

"My shoes," Jess said from the stool where she and Lindsay were chatting. Lindsay had dropped by for a morning coffee.

"Please, toss 'em," Emma stated plugging her nose and walking over to the fridge.

"Plan too," Jess replied. "You got everything for your weekend at your dad's?"

"Oh, look at that: you said it without cringing," Emma smirked.

"I said you could go for the weekend," Jess replied. "I never said I would like it." Emma rolled her eyes started to get her breakfast. "How do I tell him?" Jess asked Lindsay.

"That you arrested his sister?" Lindsay laughed, "I think that might be one thing no one has ever had to tell their boyfriend…Honey, I arrested your sister last night."

"I didn't arrest her; I almost arrested her," Jess corrected. "And you are not helping."

"You had the cuffs on her," Lindsay grinned.

"Wait, you arrested Don's sister?" Emma declared.

"Almost," Jess reiterated. "This is not good; we're still not even talking and then I go and arrest his sister."

"What happened to almost?" Emma laughed.

"I had the cuffs on," Jess shook her head and laughed; there really wasn't much else she could do.

"Still haven't made up huh?" Lindsay asked.

"No," Jess said shaking her head and started to rotate the coffee mug in her hand out of desperation. "Other than a few casual conversations to do with work we haven't spoken."

Emma bit her lip and shook her head in disbelief and disappointment: she had been sure Don would have came around by now, especially after her little rant last week. "Why do you look guilty?" Jess asked bringing Emma back to reality.

"Who _me_?" Emma said playing innocent.

"Yes, you have a guilty look on your face? What did you do?" Jess asked.

"Nothing," Emma replied. "I'm an Angell."

"Yeah," Jess laughed.

"Maybe," Emma suggested, "you could make the first move, you know, be the bigger person."

"How about _no_," Jess replied.

"Stubborn," Emma said.

"And…" Jess sniggered.

The conversation came to a stop and the adults sipped their coffee in silence while Emma ate her cereal quietly. Lindsay took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant," she blurted out.

Jess sat there, not able to suppress her surprise. "Umm…adult conversation," Emma said placing her bowl in the sink and taking off for a shower.

"Jess," Lindsay said. "Comments?"

"You're sure?" Jess asked when she finally found her voice

"Three home pregnancy tests and one doctor's…I'm sure," Lindsay replied.

"And it's…" Jess started to ask.

"Yes, it is Danny's," Lindsay answered the question before Jess could finish.

* * *

Jess nodded for the uniform to come over to escort her witness, Rita Mannetti, away. She had all the information about Rita's boss, Kevin McBride, that Angell was going to get from Mrs. Mannetti who was extremely upset on learning the news that McBride had been murdered.

Jess closed her memo book and looked up to see Flack approach her; it seemed they would be working another case together. _Professionalism_, Jess reminded herself and smiled.

"What's her story?" Flack asked.

"Kevin McBride's secretary, Rita Mannetti," Jess explained. "She came by to see why we were suddenly taking the house for a little detour."

"Well, I didn't get squat from the canvass of the neighborhood," Flack stated. "No one saw anything out of the ordinary other than a twenty ton house being driven away."

"I'll run criminal history checks on the moving crew, see if anything pops," Jess told him.

Don nodded and there was a sudden awkward silence between them; Jess took a deep breath not sure if this was the best time but she had to tell him. "I met your sister last night," she whispered looking up into his eyes and waiting for a reaction.

"You did?" Don said surprised. "Where?"

Jess bit her lip, "Martinez and I were running down a warrant over in Crown Heights. Some party and a beer bottle suddenly collided with the windshield of our car."

"Sam?" Don asked shaking his head a little. Jess could only nod her head _yes_, "Guess one of her friends bailed her out 'cause my phone didn't ring."

"We didn't bring her in," Jess explained. "I mean she mentioned you."

"Why didn't you call me Jess?" Don asked.

"You need me to answer _that_ one?" Jess retorted.

"Right stupid question," Don replied.

"Besides, it was mostly the guys she was hanging with that were causing most of the commotion," Jess went on.

"Right," Don said shaking his head. He couldn't believe how stupid Sam could be sometimes. "You know, I don't why my sister does this stuff. My father washed his hands of her and I gave him a hard time about it, but I get it. I'm starting to think he did the right thing," he admitted forgetting for a second that he and Jess weren't speaking.

"I'm sorry Don," Jess said. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it's good," Don disagreed. "It's good you told me."

"Right," Jess said.

"I've been meaning to tell you: Emma came to see me last week," Don said.

"Really…when and how?" Jess asked looking surprised.

"She had a Girl Scouts meeting, but she skipped it and got a taxi to the station," he said. "I figured you wouldn't approve of her taking cabs, wanted to let you know."

"Urg! I'm going to hurt that child," Jess said not happy with Emma traveling around New York at night in a cab on her own. "Wait what did she want?"

"To tell me I'm stupid," Don answered. "I'm starting to think she was right too. Catch you later." Don walked away leaving Jess very confused.

* * *

Don walked out of the AA meeting he had been eavesdropping on. He still couldn't believe he heard what he heard. His baby sister was an alcoholic, and what hurt him even more was that Sam felt she couldn't come to him. He spotted Jess across the parking lot leaning against her car. _Damn_! he thought, _she looks so hot standing there_. How could he ever been as stupid as to let her go; he just hoped he could make things right with her soon.

"You know what: I thought I needed a ride but…" he started to say.

"But you changed your mind huh?" Jess said interrupting him.

"Yeah," he agreed. "I'm going to walk this one off."

"You and Sam going to be okay?" Jess asked. She knew it was none of her business, but she asked anyhow.

"We're stubborn," Don answered simply.

"You going to be okay?" Jess asked.

"Yeah," Don replied.

They stared at each other for a moment before Don broke his gaze away, "Alright, see ya later."

Jess started to go get into her car, a little disappointed. She knew this thing with Sam was bugging him, but when he had called for the ride she had secretly hoped somehow things could turn around for them. Today things seemed better between them. Jess probably would have made an attempt to talk, but she couldn't because of the Sam thing. Jess didn't want to make this about her.

"Jess," Don called bringing her back to reality.

"Yeah," she turned back as Don approached her and grabbed her into a long, deep kiss.

When they broke apart, Don smiled. "Thanks," he said. Jess nodded. "I need to walk this off, but can I drop by later?"

"I would like that," Jess said.

* * *

"So did you tell him?" Jess asked as she painted her toe nails and talked to Lindsay at the same time. It was past midnight and Don still hadn't showed. Jess was starting to think he wasn't going to show.

"No, and I've decided I'm not going too," Lindsay stated.

"Good plan," Jess rolled her eyes. "Completely logical and practical. I can't see any flaw in that."

"Jess," Lindsay whined. "I can't tell Danny: I just can't."

"Take your time," Jess said. "But unless you are planning on disappearing somewhere around your fifth month, I think he is going to find out."

"Funny," Lindsay snorted.

"You sure you don't want me to come over?" Jess asked.

"Nah, I'm fine," Lindsay replied. "Plus Don is going to show up."

"It's going on one," Jess said. "I doubt he'll be over now."

"Hold the faith," Lindsay encouraged. "I'm going to bed."

"'Kay night," Jess laughed and hung up tossing the phone onto the couch just as a knock came at the door.

"Coming!" Jess called getting up and walking over to the door and opening it. Don stood on the other side. "Hey." Jess greeted.

"Hey," Don replied seizing her in his arms and placing his lips passionately on hers.

When they finally pulled apart for air, Don smiled seductively and whispered, "Thanks for the ride."


	17. Chapter 16: Another Curve Ball

Chapter 16:Another Curve Ball

"An alcoholic! Jesus, my baby sister is an alcoholic," Don ranted as he paced back and forth in Jess's living room while Jess listened from the couch. "I want to be there for her; why didn't she come to me? And how did we screw her up that much to begin with?"

"You didn't screw her up," Jess injected. "Life screws all of us up. Some people will handle it in destructive ways. Samantha is getting help; the biggest step is admitting she has a problem. She will need her family to get through this, just give her time to come to you."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure I screwed up with Sam," Don argued. "Seems to be a trend in my life lately; I screw up with every woman I love: Sam and you."

Jess got up from where she was sitting, walked over to Don and lightly place a hand on his shoulder. "Look at me," Jess instructed. "And hear me….You did not screw up with Samantha. Little sisters have difficulty admitting they are in trouble to their big brothers. She loves you. You need to give her time to come to you. And you did not screw up with me; if you did I would have slugged you earlier when you kissed me."

Don gave a half grin and took her by the hand pulling them over to the couch. He crashed down feeling emotionally drained; he pulled Jess atop his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Good point," he whispered. "But I did screw up with you. I promised I would be understanding and supportive when it came to Jake. Instead I was an insensitive, jealous jerk."

"You won't hear any arguments from me," Jess replied.

Don chuckled. "I'm sorry, Jessie," he whispered. "I don't want to be that guy with you. I don't want to be that guy with anyone."

"Good," Jess stated turning a little in his arms so she could face him. "I don't want to date that guy. However, this fight was not entirely your fault. I did look hot." Don laughed at her. "I'm sorry too. I just want you to trust me."

"I do," Don replied. "I really do, and I know Jake has to be in our lives for Emma. I understand that."

"Good," Jess said. "'Cause I've missed you."

"Me too," Don admitted.

Jess repositioned herself so she was now straddling Don; she slowly lowered her head until their lips met. "Is Emma gone for the night?" Don asked when they broke apart.

Jess smiled seductively, "All weekend. Wonder what we can do?"

"I have some ideas," Don chuckled kissing Jess again. "But I need to talk to Emma."

"Why?" Jess asked.

"When she yelled at me last week, Emma pointed out: if I broke up with her mother then I broke up with her. Instead, I made up with her mom; so I need to make up with her. Emma is another girl in my life I screwed up with," Don explained.

Jess flicked her hair back. "You are unbelievable sweet," she replied. "I have a suggestion, how about you finish making up with me tonight," Jess said pointing to herself. "And make up with Emma when she gets back Monday."

Don moved his mouth to find hers again. "Deal," he whispered between kisses.

* * *

"Thanks, Dad," Emma said as Jake pulled up to the apartment building. "I had a great weekend."

Jake smiled, "All right, I'll see you Wednesday."

"For our trip to the Children's Museum of Manhattan…can't wait," Emma said getting out of the car.

"Bye kiddo," Jake waved.

"Dad," Emma said bending back into the car.

"Yeah?" Jake asked.

"I love you," she said sweetly.

"Yeah, me too," Jake replied smiling.

Emma grinned, closed the car door, and watched her dad drive off. Emma stood there on the curb for a moment trying to digest the conversation that had just occurred with her dad. It was the first time she had ever told him that and his response seemed cold and forced. _Maybe he was nervous_, Emma thought turning and heading into the apartment.

"Mom, I'm home!" Emma called into the apartment. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course we did," Don stated walking out of the bedroom.

"Don!" Emma screamed with excitement and ran over to him, clasping her tiny arms around his waist. "This means you're back right?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes," Jess said joining the reunion. "He's back."

"Finally," Emma said. "You two came to your senses."

* * *

Jess stared at the ID in her hand of her latest vic. "What do we got?" Mac asked walking into the crime scene and placing his kit next to the body.

"Mac Taylor," Jess said.

"I know my name; Angell….what's our vic's?" Mac asked slightly confused.

"Mac Taylor," Jess repeated holding up the ID. "His name was Mac Taylor."

"Really?" Danny asked looking over Jess's shoulder at the ID.

"Why would I make that up?" Jess rolled her eyes.

"Interesting," Mac said. "What else you got?"

"He was an investment banker. Looks like a gunshot wound to the neck," Jess replied.

"Who found him?" Danny asked.

"Super," Jess pointed to a tall balding man in his fifties talking to a uniform. "Came up for his rent, Mr. Taylor was a week late."

Mac nodded and he and Danny begin to examine the body and apartment for evidence. "If you two are good, I'm gonna canvass, do a financial check, and locate next of kin," Jess stated.

"Go ahead," Mac agreed. "We've got it here."

* * *

"So will you come with me," Lindsay asked, "to the doctor on Thursday?"

Jess looked up from her computer where she was still trying to locate next of kin for Mr. Taylor; turns out he was an only child, both parents deceased and never married. "I think you should tell…" Jess started to say but stopped when she caught Lindsay's expression.

"Not an option, I'll go by myself first," Lindsay muttered.

"No you won't," Jess argued. "You know that I'll go with you: you don't even have to ask. I was just suggesting that you might want someone else to go with you."

Lindsay shook her head, "Nope, I told you the other night; I'm on my own, but thanks Jess."

"No problem. Linds, no one should go through this alone," Jess told her.

Lindsay just shrugged, "I'm not telling him and you can't tell anyone either."

Jess held her hands up in defense, "Relax, this is your thing. But again, eventually…"

"I know, I know," Lindsay cut Jess off. "I can't hide this forever."

"Can't hide what forever?" Danny asked approaching the girls with Don walking along with him.

"That I'm going back to Montana in July for a couple of weeks," Lindsay lied.

"Why would you hide that?" Don asked.

Lindsay shrugged. "Anyways," Jess cut into the conversation. "I can't find any next of kin for Mac Taylor, our vic. Did you get anything from his co-workers?" she asked Don. "Or the evidence?" she asked Danny

Danny was still giving Lindsay a weird look. "No," Don answered pulling up a chair and taking a seat by Jess's desk, "nothing from my end."

"Me neither," Danny stated. "This case seems to already be going cold. However, Sid printed him; his real name is not Mac Taylor."

"It's Macartan Taylor," Jess rolled her eyes. "I might be low on the totem pole but I know how to ID a vic. His business cards and mail all read Mac Taylor."

"But it's really Macartan," Danny teased

"So my real name is Jessica; call me it, see what happens…Daniel," Jess mocked.

"Okay, okay point taken," Danny said. "Anyway, I need caffeine."

"Oh, that sounds good," Lindsay smiled.

"Yeah, Daniel," Jess bugged. "You should do a coffee run."

Danny screwed up his face and started to walk away. "Oh come on, Daniel," Lindsay called, "don't be like that."

Jess and Lindsay laughed as Danny keep walking, exiting the precinct. "You two are lying," Don stated going back to what the girls were hiding. Jess opened her mouth to argue but Don kept talking, "I can tell when you both lie, Jess, you giggle and chew your lower lip and, Linds, you stare at your feet."

"You think you know us so well," Lindsay stated.

"Danny believes us," Jess said.

"Danny is clueless," Don replied.

"I need to get back to the lab," Lindsay declared; she suddenly felt the need to get away from Don's interrogation. He was right about one thing; she did stare at her feet when she lied, "Jess, I'll talk to you later." With that, Lindsay rose from her seat and hurried out of the precinct.

Don eyed Jess and gave her a looked that seemed to say: _What are you hiding_?

"Man, you're a good detective," Jess sighed. "You're right, we are lying. I can't tell you the truth because it is not my secret to tell. So, I'm going to call in the new found trust you have in me. And ask you not to question me about this."

"Just tell me, Lindsay is okay?" Don asked.

"Lindsay is strong," Jess evaded.

* * *

"Can we please, please, please, go to see the _Hannah Montana_ movie?" Emma pleaded to her mother.

"Maybe this weekend," Jess answered as she searched for Joe's Pizza take-out menus.

Jess and Don had gotten home twenty minutes ago, since then she had been plagued with Emma's persisted pleading to go see a movie. "It's a school night and I'm beat."

"I just thought we should celebrate since Don is back," Emma said.

"Uh-huh," Jess replied. "I don't think Don is going to consider seeing _Hannah Montana: the Movie_ a celebration."

"Actually," Don stated coming out of the bedroom where he had been changing out of his work clothes. "I've seen the preview and am looking forward to seeing _Hannah Montana: the Movie_. After all I've seen the show and heard the songs: might as well see the movie."

Emma smiled, "See."

"Still a school night," Jess reminded. "And, oh yeah, you're grounded for the rest of the week."

"What? Why?" Emma asked confused.

"Leaving your Girl Guide meeting without letting anyone know plus taking a taxi at night alone equals grounding," Jess said. "And before you argue, you're lucky I'm not having a GPS implanted in you."

Emma shrugged. "You two are back together…it was worth it." She grinned at Don and her mom, "Oh, I'll be right back."

Jess shook her head, "Why do I have a feeling she hasn't learned her lesson from this?"

"Emma is smart," Don said. "She knows she was wrong." Jess smiled and leaned back in the corner of her cupboards. "You look tired," Don said striding towards her; Don tenderly tucked her hair behind her ears before taking her face in his hands and lowering his head to meet her lips. Their tongues danced around fighting for dominance until they found a comfortable balance. Jess raised her arms to loop around his neck and deepen the kiss. Eventually, the need for oxygen became apparent, so they broke apart. Don let his forehead fall so it leaned against Jess's and let his arms slide from where they rested on her shoulders to around her waist.

"I'm glad you're back," Jess whispered.

"Me too," Don agreed. "But you still look tired, so why don't you go take a nice relaxing bath. I'll order the pizza."

Jess laughed, "Cause dialing the phone is so hard. But a hot bath sounds good." Don loosened his grip around her; Jess walked off and headed towards the bathroom.

Don grabbed the phone and put their order in. "Hey, where's Mom?" Emma asked resurfacing from her room as Don hung up the phone.

"Bathroom," he replied. "Why? What do you have there?" He asked referring to the paper

she was holding in her hand.

"This?" Emma smirked. "This is just my math test I got back today…ninety-eight."

"Wow," Don said. "That's amazing." Emma smiled. "Emma," Don continued, "I wanted to tell you how sorry I am about everything that happened the past few weeks…I never meant to hurt your mother or you."

"It's cool…this time," Emma replied. "Here's a little fact about the Angell women, we're really forgiving the first time you screw up with us, but not so much the second time around. So, next time don't be so stubborn."

"I'll try," Don promised.

"Good 'cause I am so happy you're back."

"So friends," Don asked extending his arm so he could shake her hand.

Instead, Emma ran and engulfed herself in Don's arms, "More than friends…I love you," Emma said.

"I love you, too, Kid," Don said hugging her tightly. Emma smiled and felt funny at the same time. She had told her dad the same thing that morning and got such a cold response. Now she was telling Don, but this time she really did feel loved.

* * *

An empty pizza box rested on the coffee table and Emma's copy of _Nanny McPhee _was scrolling across the television screen. Don and Jess sat in close contact on the couch while Emma had given in twenty-five minutes before and gone to bed.

Jess snuggled her head into Don and started to close her eyes. "Na-Uh," Don warned, "If you fall asleep on the couch, I'm leaving you here."

"No you won't," Jess disagreed.

"Try me," Don laughed.

_Bang, bang. _Someone pounded on the door.

"Get the door," Jess ordered.

"No you," Don laughed as he started to playfully began poking Jess in the ribs. "You get it."

"Urg! Fine!" Jess cried giving up and slipping out of his grasp.

Jess rubbed her eyes on the way over to the door. "You're very mean making the girl answer the door," Jess called at Don smirking. Not thinking she opened the door without looking through the peephole to reveal a man she did not recognize.

"Jessica Angell?" the man asked.

"Yeah," Jess answered. "Who's asking?

"You've been served," the man said passing her an envelope.

Jess closed the door and made her way back to the couch. "Who was it?" Don asked.

Jess stood there reading the papers. "Jess, hello! Earth to Jess," Don said trying to get her attention. "What's going on?" He noticed how worried she looked.

"Jake," Jess stumbled out. "He's…he's suing me for full custody of Emma."


	18. Chapter 17: Family

Chapter 17: Family

"He's suing me for custody, Chris," Jess panicked and paced the length of her brother's office. "Full freaking custody; the moron is trying to take my baby."

"Calm down," Chris said.

"Calm down, calm down," Jess said frustration. "He's trying to take my baby." And with that, Jess tossed the custody papers on Chris's desk.

"Yeah, I got that," Chris replied calm. "But you being hysterical is not helping the situation. Now did you call the lawyer I gave Don awhile back?"

"Yeah, Aaron," Jess stated. "I called him when Jake first reappeared back into our lives, but I never proceeded with anything because Jake and I came to an unofficial understanding. Of course, that was before he stabbed me in the back with those." She pointed to the papers on Chris's desk.

"Call 'em back and hire him," Chris advised. "Aaron is the best."

Jess came to a halt in front of the couch and let herself fall back and let her hand rub down her face, frustrated and irritated, "Christopher, honestly tell me your professional opinion, does Jake have a shot of wining this? I know I work a lot but…"

Chris got up from his desk and walked after to join his sister on the couch, "I don't know, Jessie, I'm in criminal law, not family. However, I can't see a judge taking Emma from you. You're a great mom. Emma is a happy, healthy kid because of you. Jake has barely been in her life long enough to make an impression. That was his choice. I don't see a judge taking Emma away from the only parent she has ever known without good reason. And being a workaholic is not a good reason."

"What you say makes sense," Jess said, "but I can't help but compare: Jake has been in her life for over six months now, has a big house, money, a job that gets him home for dinner each night and a wife. Me, I have a two bedroom apartment, a sad bank account, a job that has me leaving my kid with my brother three or four times a week and, according to Derek living, in sin. Maybe it's my fear, but Jake looks like the better parent."

"Remember, when Emma was three and she went through that spout of throat infections. And that one that turned into pneumonia, she was in the hospital for a week? You never left her side, not to sleep, not to eat, not for anything," Christopher reminisced.

"Of course, I remember," Jess replied. "And I'm sure you have a point to this."

"My point is, that's what makes you the better parent," Chris said wrapping his arms around his sister's shoulder. "A big house and a lot of zeros in his bank account…doesn't outdo the life you've made for you and Em."

"Alright," Jess said getting up from the couch. "I have to go solve murders while trying not to commit one."

* * *

Don stood in the break room fixing himself a coffee. He peered out around the corner so he could take a peek at Jess's desk. She still wasn't there; her shift started ten minutes ago, but she had been a no show. Don just hoped it was because her talk with her brother went long or she was stuck in traffic somewhere and not off doing something stupid.

"Looking for me?" Jess asked coming up from behind.

Don jumped. "Don't do that," he warned. "Where did you come from?"

"I was in the back of the precinct chatting with O'Bryan and Benton," Jess replied. "You know you don't need to worry, I'm not going to do anything stupid."

Don eyed her.

"Seriously," Jess seethed.

"Okay, fine," Don gave in. "Did you talk to your brother?"

"He told me to calm down and called that lawyer," Jess replied.

"Ahh…great advice, sounds familiar," Don said since he had been telling her the same thing for the past two days.

"Hilarious," Jess snorted. "I'm calm and rational."

"Uh-huh," Don stated knowing the difference.

"Okay, well I'm not. But I did call Aaron; he wasn't in but I left a message with the receptionist," Jess explained.

"You should have taken the day," Don said, something else he had been telling her for days but her stubbornness prevailed.

"To do what?" Jess asked. "Emma is in school and you're here. Leaving me alone in the apartment with my thoughts is a dangerous thing. Work keeps my mind off everything."

"Listen I have to get over to the lab about this case," he said, "but…"

"Yes, you have your cell phone," Jess interrupted. "I'm not going to fall apart, I have a pile of paperwork; I have to go to the range today and get some time in before my re-qualifications and I promised to help out a friend."

"A mutual friend?" Don asked.

"Trust me," was Jess's only reply.

* * *

Lindsay sat on the uncomfortable plastic chair in the waiting room of her doctor's office; she flicked through the magazine before glancing at her watch. Jess had promised she would be here by now. Lindsay tossed the magazine to the side and sighed: she looked up and smiled politely at the lady sitting across from her. If Lindsay had to guess, she must have been seven or eight months. "Hi," Lindsay said deciding to made conversation, something about this girl reminded her of herself, "How far long are you?"

"Almost eight months," the young girl replied. "Nicole."

"Lindsay. You here by yourself?" Lindsay asked. Nicole nodded. The two began chatting and Lindsay soon realized that they were a lot alike. "We should exchange numbers," Lindsay suggested, "I know what it's like to start over in a new city."

Nicole nodded, liking the idea; so, she wrote her name and number down and passed it to Lindsay and Lindsay did the same as Nicole was called in. Lindsay put the slip of paper in her pocket.

"Okay, so I know I'm late," Jess said walking up to her. "I was at the range and lost all track off time…sorry"

"It's okay," Lindsay replied. "I'm just glad you made it…I don't want to do this alone."

Jess nodded and took a seat next to her. "You don't have to, you know," Jess reminded her.

"Danny?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes, Danny," Jess stated. "I know he screwed up, but it's Messer: he steps up when it counts."

Lindsay bit her lip, "How do I tell him, Jess?" She sighed letting her head fall back, "I don't know how to form the words. Every time I see Danny, I want to blurt it out but I can't."

Jess took her friends hand, "Okay, until you do, I'm here."

"I appreciate that," Lindsay gave Jess a weak smile, "but you got something going on too." Jess gave her a look that seemed to say: _how do you know that? _"I can just tell," Lindsay answered the unasked question, "You look worried… Don looks worried."

"I'll tell you at a better time," Jess replied looking around the office and knew this wasn't the place she wanted to vent.

Lindsay nodded. "How did you do it?" she asked.

"Do what?" Jess questioned.

"Tell Emma's dad you were pregnant?" Lindsay asked. She caught the look on Jess's face, "You don't have to tell me if it's too personal."

"Nah," Jess said. "I found out that morning and had a date with him that night. He took me to lovers' lane, I guess he thought he was going to get lucky; he went to kiss me and I blurted it out. I suggest you take a different approach when you tell Danny."

"Lindsay Monroe," the nurse called her name.

"You want me to come too?" Jess asked.

"Nah," Lindsay said. "Just wait for me."

"Sure," Jess replied.

* * *

Jess sat in Aaron Scott's office. She had dropped Lindsay off at the lab after her appointment and decided she needed to face this. So Jess drove here, she called in to take the rest of the day off, and now she was waiting for Mr. Scott to get out of his other meeting. "Detective Angell," Mr. Scott said walking in. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Its fine," Jess replied.

"Okay, so it seems you are having a little bit of custody trouble with your ex," Aaron said.

"Oh, yeah," Jess replied passing him the custody papers. "He's suing me for full custody."

"I've looked over everything you told my associate; I think we can win this. Mr. Morris hasn't been in Emma's life long enough for any competent judge to award full custody to Jake. He hasn't paid child support. The only thing I can see worrying a judge is your hours," Aaron stated.

"Yeah," Jess sighed…she knew that was going to come up.

"Now if you want to hire me, my fees are five hundred week," Aaron told her. "But, remember, I can win this."

Jess's eyes almost popped out of her head; five hundred dollars a week was a lot of money that she did not have, especially since she was thinking about cutting her hours and overtime. But this was Emma. "I can do that," Jess said. "You're hired."

* * *

Jess drove up to the corner of Columbus and Amsterdam; she made a left and drove down the street until she reached the house she was looking for. Jess pulled off, got out of the car, and marched up to the front door. Jess raised her arm and began pounding on the door until it swung open. "Jess," Jake said surprised to see her standing there.

"Really? You're surprised to see me here," Jess retorted. "We need to talk."

Jake moved aside and let her in, "Look, we shouldn't be talking without our lawyers."

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Jess said ignoring him.

"I know you are upset, but I'm only doing what Elizabeth and I think is best for Emma," Jake tried to justified.

"What Elizabeth and you think is best…_seriously_?" Jess raised her voice, "I'm what's best for Emma. The two of you haven't been around long enough to know what's best for her."

"We can give her everything," Jake retorted. "A lot more than a detective can."

"Don't do that," Jess warned. "You have money, big deal. I _have been there_ for Emma since the day she was born. Everything I have done in my life since the day I first held her has been for _her,_ including letting you back in our lives."

"Emma deserves a family," Jake retorted.

"Emma has a family," Jess said. "Me, Dad, Christopher, Renee, the kids, and Don. Family. And I was starting to include you on that list until you sued me for sole custody, you moron."

"You're right," Jake said taking a step towards Jess, reaching out and taking her hands in his.

"Thank you for being reasonable," Jess said thinking they were on the same page. "So will you drop it?"

"We're family," Jake said. "Me, you, and Emma…we were always supposed to be a family so let's do it."

"Uh," Jess stumbled. "Do what?"

"Be a family." Jake repeated. "Let's get out of New York and start a life together." With that, Jake planted his lips on Jess's.

Jess lifted her arms and pushed him away. "Are you insane?" Jess asked. "I'm not running away with you. You gave up the chance to be a family when you left the first time. I don't love you, I love Don. And you're married! You are scum!"

"Fine!" Jake yelled. "Then the suit stays."

* * *

Jess sat on the couch listening as Emma recites her part for her weather project, "What do you think?" Emma asked.

"I think you are going to be the cutest cloud in the play," Jess smiled.

"Yeah, I knew we should have just written a report instead of putting on a play," Emma shook her head.

"But that's no fun," Jess told her. "Anyone can write a paper, this is unique."

"Alright," Emma said. "Call me when Don finishes dinner, I'm gonna call Tyler and work on the play some more."

"Yeah," Jess teased. "Work on the play."

"Yes, work on the play," Emma said. "It's a coincidence that he is in my group."

Emma giggled and skipped off to her room. Jess shook her head, got up, and headed out to the kitchen; she bit her lip and leaned against her counter. "Something smells good," Jess started.

"Are you going to tell her?" Don whispered.

"I don't know how," Jess said. "How do I tell her that her dad is trying to take her from me?"

"She'll find out," Don reminded her, "one way or another. It's better if she hears it from you."

Jess nodded. Don moved forward and placed his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her into him and placing a sweet kiss on her forehead, "Did you go see Aaron?"

Jess let herself fall into Don's arms. "I did," she told him. "I went to see Jake too."

"Jess!" Don tensed. "That would be considered stupid."

"You're telling me," Jess said. "He kissed me."

"I'm sorry, come again?"

"Jake, he kissed me, and suggested we run away together be a family," Jess confessed. "But I pushed him away. I don't love him, I love you" Jess squinted. "How mad are you?"

"You pushed him away," Don repeated digesting what she was saying. "And it was just a kiss?"

"Yes, I would have slugged him, if I didn't think he'd go after my badge," Jess confessed. "I swear I just went there to yell and talk some sense into him. I knew there wasn't much point, but I tried anyways: my mistake. Just don't be mad, I can't have you mad at me right now."

"Why didn't you run away with him?" Don asked. "You three could have been a family."

"Emma and you are my family," Jess replied.

"I'm not mad," Don eventually said. "You told me and we have other things to worry about."

Don pulled something out of his back pocket and passed it to her. She opened it. "Don," she whispered, astound, looking him straight in the eyes then she looked back down at the check made out to her for ten thousand dollars and back at Don. "I… I…"

"Lawyers are expensive," Don explained.

"But I can't take this kind of money from you," Jess said.

"I'm fine," Don said. "I've been saving for awhile. I want you to use this money to keep Emma."

"Wait," Jess said. "This is Mustang Sally's money." She knew Don had been putting away a little bit of money for five years now so he could eventually buy a Mustang, it was one of his biggest dreams.

"It's just a car, Jess," Don shrugged.

"No," Jess said. "You've been saving for that car for five years. I can't accept it."

"I'd rather spend it on keeping my family together," Don justified.


	19. Chapter 18: Changes

A/N: This chapter is based on Season 5 Episode 10: The box. Anything you recognized is not mine.

Chapter 18:Changes

"Jake is doing what?" Emma yelled jumping from the edge of her bed, so she could began pacing the length of her room. Jess had finally broken down and told Emma everything that was going on.

"Suing me for full custody," Jess repeated.

"_Oh,_ I _heard_ you," Emma yelled. "I just don't believe he is that stupid!"

"Emma," Jess said reaching for her hand, "let's just stay calm."

"Calm!" Emma bellowed. "Jake is trying to take me away from you; how can I be calm? How can you sit there so calm?"

"Because I have a very convincing poker face," Jess replied.

Emma frowned, "I don't understand what would make him sue for full custody. He's not ready for me part-time, no less full time. He can't even say _I love you_. How can he possibly think he can handle me permanently?"

"I don't know, sweetie," Jess shrugged. "It took me by surprise too."

Emma sighed, stopped in front of the end of her bed, and let herself fall back, "You know I like Dad being around. The past few months have been great; I like going to his place for a weekend or doing stuff with him. He makes me laugh. However, this is my home. You are the only parent I want to live with. And if he knew me at all, he would understand that."

"I promise you, baby," Jess said as Emma crawled into her arms. "I will do everything in my power to make sure that you stay where you belong."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Don asked her as he took a sip from his coffee. They were on having breakfast at Tillary's Diner before their shift started.

"No._"_ Jess shrugged, "But I don't really have a choice here. If my hours are a concern for my lawyer, then there will be a concern for the judge. I _won't _give anyone a reason to grant Jake custody. The only logical thing for me to do is go to O'Bryan and see about transferring out of homicide."

"To enquires or evidence lock up." Don eyed her.

"It will get me home at a sensible hour," Jess rationalized.

"But you at a desk equals not good," Don stated.

"Emma living with Jake is also no good," Jess snorted.

"No one is saying if you stay in homicide, Jake will win," Don reminded her.

"I promised Emma I'll do everything in my power to keep her," Jess reasoned. "Transferring out of homicide is one thing I can control. If I stay and I lose I will never forgive myself."

"I'll support whatever you decide," Don said. "I just know you will be miserable chained to a desk."

"But I'll be more miserable out chasing the bad guy, if I don't have Emma to come home to," Jess replied.

"Emma is lucky to have a mom who is as selfless as you," Don said.

"Just tell me I'm doing the right thing," Jess replied.

"You're doing what you think is right," Don stated.

"Not real reassuring," Jess commented.

"I can't decide this for you; only support your decision," Don declared.

Jess went to speak but Don's cell phone went off. "A 187 at the junk yard; got it," he said into the phone.

"Got something?" Jess asked the obvious question.

"We have something," Don corrected. "Unless you are going to go down the precinct now to talk to O'Bryan."

"Well," Jess smirked. "One more case can't hurt."

* * *

Jess stood in the junk yard looking at the badly damaged car with their victim inside.

"The vic's blood mixed with decomp juice," Mac stated regarding the liquid coming from the car.

"Okay, I have to say it," Jess screwed up her face. "_Yuck!"_

"Gone soft on us, Angell?" Danny asked approaching the scene.

"What do you think, Mac? We got ourselves a homicide?" Angell asked ignoring Danny.

"What? No wiseass remarks," Danny asked laugh gloving up.

Jess shrugged. "I'm going to take a look," Mac said interrupting the conversation as he snaked the camera inside the vehicle.

"According to the yard manger, Mr. Delgado, this car just showed up," Flack said coming over.

"I interviewed the crane operator," Jess said. "He thought it was just another junker."

"And there is no record of it being brought in," Flack went on.

"This place is gated. How'd it get in here?" Mac asked examining the video on the camera.

"Mr. Delgado came in this morning to find the gate open and the lock chopped off," Flack answered.

"He didn't call that in," Mac said.

"Nope, says he gets vandalized a couple times a month. Mostly fast and furious types, digging through the bone yard looking for anything usable--airbags, gauges, whatever," Don explained.

"Well, maybe this time, they broke in to dump a car," Danny stated.

"And a few spare body parts," Jess added.

* * *

"Don, wait up!" Jess called as she came down the stairs of the precinct.

"Sorry, Jess." Don said stopping and letting her catch up. "I thought you were still with Aaron."

"Nope," Jess replied. "Thanks for covering. Where are you off to?"

"Lab," Don answered. "While you were at your meeting, we were able to ID who the car belonged to. One married couple, Steve and Elizabeth Barker."

"Was our vic, Elizabeth?" Jess asked making a logically assumption.

"Nope, their car was stolen last night." Don replied. "And I have the robbery report to prove it."

Jess walked around to the passenger side of the car. "So, we're no closing getting an ID on our vic."

Don shook his head getting into the driver's seat. "Are you going to tell me?" he asked.

"Aaron got a date for the custody hearing, two week from Thursday," Jess sighed.

* * *

Emma sat on the bench in Central Park; she glanced on her watch, 2:30. He was late. After talking to her mother last night, she decided to skip school. She needed to have a few words with her father. However, she needed to do it and get back to school in time to be picked up by Melissa.

"Hey, girlie," Jake said approaching her from behind. "What's up?"

"You're kidding right?" Emma sharply asked. "I mean you're an idiot but you are _not_ that stupid."

"Why are you mad?" Jake asked sitting down next to her.

"Oh, come on, Jake," Emma rolled her eyes. "You think you could sue Mom for full custody and I would be happy….mad is putting it lightly."

"Your mom shouldn't have told you that," Jake said. "And I'm still your father young lady; speak to me with some respect."

"My father?" Emma laughed. "You haven't been in my life long enough to be my father. Don is more of a dad to me then you are. And I think I would have figured it out when I was ripped away from my mother," Emma yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Emma la…," Jake started to say but Emma interrupted, "Don't you dare tell me to watch my language. Don't you dare tell me anything at all. You want me to respect you: earn it. I don't want to live with you. Right now, I don't what to speak to you. Withdraw the suit."

"No," Jake stated. "You're ten; you don't know what is best for you."

"If you're what is best for me," Emma said. "God help me."

"Elizabeth and I can give you everything your heart desires," Jake reasoned.

"My heart desires my mother," Emma replied. "I like my life. Drop the suit."

"No," Jake said.

"I will never forgive you for this," Emma replied.

"You'll come around," Jake said.

"No, I won't," Emma said. "You don't know me."

"I know you," Jake said. "You're mine, I know you."

"Yeah, what's my middle name?" Emma asked. Jake stopped to think. "You don't know me," Emma repeated, "I'm tired of giving you second chances. I'm done. I washed my hands of you and Elizabeth. I wish you never came back. So do me a giant favor, Jake: leave, walk away. Get the hell out of my life!"

* * *

"My guys canvassed Steve and Elizabeth Barker's neighborhood. They hit every house for two blocks. No one heard or saw the car being stolen from their driveway last night," Flack told Mac as the three of them walked down the hall of the lab.

"We got nothing from the locket that Hawkes found," Mac told the detectives. "No prints; no foreign DNA."

"Well, we passed the pictures found in the locket to the media. They're circulating them now." Jess added, "Hopefully, someone is missing this girl."

"Hey," Adam called running up the lab corridor to catch up with them. "Do you guys recognize this mutt?" He showed them the mug shot of one Reggie Dunham.

"No way," Jess said.

"You know him?" Mac asked.

"Arrested him back when I worked Vice," Jess answered.

"Lindsay lifted a partial print from the lock of the junkyard, came back to him," Adam explained.

"He's a delight," Jess said sarcastically. "I arrested him for aggravated assault. He nearly beat his girlfriend to death and decided to take a swing at me. He has a few issues with women."

"He's been locked up two other times too," Don said reading Dunham's rap sheet.

"Maybe this time, he didn't stop at beating them," Mac said.

"I think a reunion is in order," Don laughed.

"Angell," Danny called and made his way to the group. "I need to talk to you."

Jess gave him a look. She wanted to go check out the suspect with Flack and Mac, but there was such urgency in Danny's voice and worry in his eyes; she decided to hear him out. "Go ahead," she told Mac and Flack, "I'll catch up."

* * *

"Okay, Messer," Jess said as they stood in the privacy of the morgue, "this better be important. I'm missing taking down a suspect for this."

"Something is wrong with Lindsay," Danny started. "And I know you know."

Jess folded her arms and shrugged. "She came out of a doctor's office today, Angell, and she lied to me. Lindsay doesn't lie, what's going on? Is Lindsay sick?"

"You need to talk to her yourself," Jess replied.

"She won't tell me," Danny assumed. "Things have been off between us for some time."

"Yeah," Jess said. "'Cause you cheated."

Danny gave her an angry look, "Just tell me what's going on."

"No," Jess stood her ground.

"Jess, please," he pleaded breaking Jess's heart. "I need to know that she's alright. I love her."

"Just talk to her," Jess stated. "Ask _her_ what's going on…not me."

Danny slid down the wall. "I don't know how," he admitted

"By just doing it," Jess replied. "And when she tells you, Messer…I warn you. Don't be stupid."

* * *

Jess leaned against the wall and watched Don pass Nicole's son to his grandparents. The case had been long. But they were finally able to identify Nicole as their victim and learned that Steve and Elizabeth were supposed to adopt her baby; but, Nicole changed her mind and Steve accidentally pushed her down the stairs. They then cut the baby out of her stomach and decided to keep him for themselves. The smile on the grandparents' faces as they looked down at the bundle of joy was overwhelming for Jess. She was going to miss this the most. Giving the people that were left behind hope and justice was her favorite part of homicide. She wouldn't get that in evidence lock up or enquires. Jess pushed herself off the wall and forced her legs to move into the direction of O'Bryan's office.

She knocked lightly until she heard O'Bryan call out. "Come in."

"Hey, sir," Jess said walking in.

"Angell," O'Bryan smiled. "Great work on the Harris Case."

"Thank you, sir," Jess said.

"But going by the look on your face, something is wrong," O'Bryan stated. "Take a seat: talk."

"I need to transfer out of homicide," Jess blurted out.

* * *

Jess stood in the doorway of Emma's room and watched her sleep. Standing there and watching Emma look so peaceful, she knew she had made the right decision going to O'Bryan.

"Hey," Don said coming up to her and putting his hand on her lower back.

"Hey," she said back letting herself lean back against his chest. "Danny okay?" she asked.

"He will be when the shock of Lindsay being pregnant wears off," Don answered. Jess turned to face him. "You okay?" Don asked.

"I just want this to be over," Jess answered.

"It will be," Don replied. "In two weeks, we will win this."

"Donnie," she whispered.

"Hmm?" he grunted.

"Do me a favor?" Jess asked.

"Anything," Don replied.

"Make me forget," Jess begged gazing him in the eyes, and pushing her lips against his. "For a few hours, just make me forget."


	20. Chapter 19: Win or Lose

Chapter 19: Win or Lose

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Edwards," the court clerk called. Today was the day of the custody hearing. Jess had been anticipating and dreading this day. She took a deep breath; Emma's fate hung in the decision of the judge. She felt Don's hand slip into hers: he gave it a gentle squeeze for support.

"You may be seated," Judge Edwards instructed.

As Jess took her seat, she stole a look over at the other side where _they_ sat. She was surprised to see an empty seat. Jess nudged Don indicating he look where she was.

"I see a problem here," Edwards stated drawing Jess and Don's attention back to the bench. "I see the mother of the minor, I see two attorneys, the plaintiff's wife. But we are missing an important part of this equation: the father of the minor…where is Mr. Morris?"

Elizabeth glanced at their attorney, Lori Elliott. Jess knew that look; Elizabeth appeared worried. Lori hesitated, not sure how to answer the judge's question. "Where is your client?" Edwards asked again.

"We don't know, Your Honor," Lori admitted.

"I see," Judge Edwards replied.

"He'll be here," Elizabeth added in. "Jake will be here."

"Your Honor," Mr. Scott, Jess's attorney started, "Mr. Morris had plenty of time to be here. We were supposed to start at ten; it's now eleven. We're an hour behind and Mr. Morris is still not here. That speaks to his character as a father…."

"Okay," Judge Edwards raised his hand to stop Aaron from going any further. "No need to continue, Counselor. Your point is taken."

"Mr. Morris could be stuck in traffic," Mrs. Elliott piped in grasping at straws. "We all know what New York traffic is like. Mrs. Morris is here and is willing to represent the both of them. We need to put Emma first."

"Wait," Mr. Scott interrupted. "Mr. Morris hasn't made any attempt to inform you of his location. And Mrs. Morris has no legal rights to Emma. My client, Detective Angell, has always put her daughter Emma first. The detective has recently transferred out of homicide because of the hours and into enquires so she could spend more time with her daughter…putting her first. Mr. Morris has only been…"

"Enough," Judge Edwards stopped Aaron. "I have read over the files in this case and talked to Emma. She is a delight. I don't need to hear anything more: Mr. Morris's absences here today just reaffirms that I made the right decision. Detective Angell is a competent, loving parent who has been the primary care giver for Emma her entire life. I grant sole custody of the minor Emma Joy Angell to her mother, Jessica Nicole Angell."

"He didn't even show up?" Emma questioned taking a bit of her manicotti formaggio. As a way to celebrate their win in court today, Don had offered to take his girls anywhere they wanted. Jess left it up to Emma and she picked dinner at an Italian restaurant.

"Nope," Jess replied. "Weird right?"

"Maybe, Jake realized he was wrong and stepped back," Don suggested.

Jess and Emma looked at each other and back at Don. "Nah," they replied in unison.

"I don't really care why he didn't show up," Jess continued. "I got you."

"Awe," Emma smirked. "I'd like to take this moment to ask for a new bike. I'm getting bigger and my bike is getting smaller." Jess and Don laughed. "What?" Emma defended. "There isn't going to be a better time to ask."

"I'll think about it, maybe for Christmas," Jess responded.

"So enquires in the morning," Don stated changing the subject. It had taken O'Bryan a few weeks to sort the transfer out. Tomorrow would be her first day at enquires, at a desk.

"Yes," Jess replied, "but we're celebrating so we don't need to talk about this."

"Don said that the judge said he already decided you would have gotten custody of me whether Dad was there or not," Emma voiced. "Go back to O'Bryan and tell him you changed your mind."

"I agree," Don said.

"This is a tag team," Jess laughed. "I've already transferred out; O'Bryan started to look for my replacement. I'm okay with it. I'm looking forward to spending more time with Em." Don went to speak. "It will be fine," Jess said. "I'll be right back." Jess excused herself to the bathroom.

"We have to get her back in homicide," Emma said the moment Jess was out of earshot.

"O'Bryan hasn't looked for her replacement," Don smirked.

Jess yawned and hit the snooze button for the third time. She never pretended to be a morning person; hence, the reason she set her alarm for five, an hour before she had to get up. Jess reached over for Don only to find his side empty. The smell of bacon floated into the room and she quickly figured out where Don was. Jess smiled and kicked of the blankets pulling her ass out of bed.

"Coffee," Jess tiredly requested as she made her way into the kitchen.

Don chuckled; he emptied the bacon into a plate before turning and reaching for her arm pulling Jess into him and wrapping his arms around her waist, "We should play hooky today."

"Babe, don't tempt me," Jess laughed. "But we can't. You have to testify in court; I'm starting enquires and Emma has a French test. All requires us to leave the apartment."

"I know," Don replied but he still liked the idea of blocking the world out today.

"Speaking of Emma…where is she?" Jess asked.

"Mail," Don replied. "She's expecting a bike catalogue. She is going to milk this."

"_Mom_!" Emma yelled running into the apartment. "You have to see this."

Jess twisted herself so she could see what Emma was holding in her hands. Two envelopes, one addressed to Emma and one to her. She recognized the hand writing as Jake's. "It's from Dad," Emma said passing Jess an envelope.

"Are you going to read it?" Don asked.

Jess and Emma nodded, both going over to the sofa and sitting down; Don followed. "I'll let you two read in private," Don stated, but Jess reached out for his waist.

"You can listen to mine," she said. "Em, you don't need to share yours if you don't want to. With Don or me or anyone else."

Emma tore the envelope open, pulled out the letter, and began to read it aloud,

_"'Kiddo, _

_I wanted to tell you this in person, but I don't have the heart or the guts I guess. Elizabeth and I are not working out and I've decided to leave New York. I came back to be a better father, I really thought this time around I could be there for you. Be the kind of dad that goes to the soccer games, takes you to museums, and scares the boys away when they come calling. But I can't. I'm not that dad. I've realized all I ever do is hurt you and I can't do that to you anymore. I'm sorry about the suit; I never wanted to take you from your mom. It was Elizabeth's idea; she thought it was for the best. I know I won't get another chance with you. Emmie, never doubt my love for you. It might not make sense but I leave because I love you. _

_Dad. _

_PS: the past seven months have meant the world to me. You are an amazing kid. You're just like your mom; don't ever change.'"_

Emma finished the letter and swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. "You okay?" Jess asked.

Emma nodded, "I knew he was gone. When you told me he didn't show up to the hearing, I knew it meant he had left again. Weird thing is it doesn't hurt as bad as last time."

Jess and Don both wrapped their arms around Emma and hugged her tightly. "What does yours say?" Emma asked.

Jess opened the letter and began to read:

"'Dear Jessie,

_I'm scum: I'm dirt and you were right. I've decided to leave New York. Hell, it's the Jake way. All I wanted was to be able to be the kind of father Emma needs. The kind of man you need. I've come to the sad realization that I'm neither. And however hard I try, I'm never going to change. I'm always going to put myself ahead of everyone else. I'm a selfish man, Jessie, and I'm sorry. You were right to walk away; I'm not a family man. However, that doesn't mean I don't love you or Emma because I do more than anything. I'm so sorry about the suit. You have always been what is best for our daughter. For once, I'm going to do the right thing, the unselfish thing. Enclosed with this letter you will find a termination of my parental rights. I've signed away any claim. Emma was never really mine, she's always been yours. Take care of her. I promise I'm gone for good. _

_Jake.'"_

Jess looked into the envelope and pulled out another piece of paper; she unfolded it and gasped, shocked. "He's serious. It's a termination of rights," Jess said. "Jake signed away his rights."


	21. Chapter 20:Back in the Saddle

A/N: Based on Season 5 episode 11: Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 20: Back in the Saddle

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jess asked Emma for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Am I okay that my father signed away his rights and abandoned me?" Emma snorted.

"Right stupid question," Jess replied pulling up to Emma's school. "You know you don't have to go to school today. Don was up for hooky earlier and I'm starting to think it's a good idea. We can just blow off the world."

"I'll be okay." Emma smiled, "Jake did me a favor leaving. I've got a test and you've got work and it would be irresponsible to blow it off."

"Jake loves you; you know that right?" Jess asked. "In his own twisted way."

"Yeah, but not the way you and Don love me. Not like he's supposed to," Emma replied. A horn blew behind them. Jess needed to get a move on; she was blocking the traffic.

"You better get going: those soccer moms can be incredibly violent," Emma smirked.

"Have a good day, kiddo," Jess said leaning over and gave her a peek on her cheek. "I love you. And I'll pick you up after school; give us a few girl hours before Don's surprise."

"Love you too, Mom," Emma said climbing out of the car. "Oh, enjoy your first day in enquires. I still think you should go back to O'Bryan." Emma smirked before closing the door so Jess didn't have a chance to argue.

Jess sighed. Truth was: since she saw Jake's signature on those termination of rights papers earlier that morning, all she wanted to do was go running into O'Bryan's office. However, it was too late; the transfer was official. She was sure O'Bryan would have replaced her by now. The annoying beeping sound woke Jess from her thoughts; she put the car into drive and spun away.

* * *

Jess walked into homicide, feeling very confused. She strolled over to O'Bryan's office and knocked on the open door. "Angell, come in," O'Bryan smiled. "What can I do for you?"

Jess entered the office closing the door behind her, "You can explain how come Williams in enquires has no idea about me?"

"Oh, right," O'Bryan said. "I misplaced those transfer papers. I have to redo them and you know how much I hate paperwork."

"I do," Jess smirked, "What do you suggest we do, sir?"

"Angell, I understand the reasons why you wanted the transfer," O'Bryan stated turning serious. "I can't let you go without a fight. You are a great detective with great amount of potential. So, you have a choice; I can redo that dreaded paperwork or you can take this 187 at a pawnshop that just came in." O'Bryan pushed a notepad with the case's information and a folder containing transfer papers out in Jess's direction.

Without hesitance, Jess reached and took the notepad. "Thanks, sir," she smiled.

"Just be thankful my organization skills suck," O'Bryan teased

Jess nodded in thanks, turned and left the office smiling to herself: she knew all too well how anal and organized O'Bryan really was.

* * *

Jess entered the crime scene after being briefed by the first responder, Jacobs. Jess knelt down next to the victim and noticed right away what Jacobs meant. She did not need to be Sid to know the vic had a broken neck and his fingers were broken. She knew the MO. The same MO was used to murder the rat fisherman and the same guy who murdered the fisherman also attacked Stella. _Stella is not going to like this_, Jess thought.

"Angell," Jacobs called opening the door. "Forensics is here."

Jess nodded; the moment Jacobs had described the victim's injuries she had made the connection that this case was linked with the cold one, so she requested Stella to work this one with her.

Stella walked over. "Angell," Stella smiled, "Glad to see you're still with us. What do we have?"

"I thought you'd want to see this first; name's Declan Rooney, twenty-nine years old." Jess said standing up. "Check out the injuries…look familiar?"

Stella moved Rooney's neck back and forth. "Oh yeah. Snapped neck. Fingers are broken," Stella stated looking at their Vic's hand. "Similar MO the man used on the rat fisherman three months ago."

"And tried to kill you," Jess reminded, although it wasn't necessary; both friends knew that the attack and the doer still out there weighed heavily on Stella's mind.

"Sebastian Diakos. The Greek embassy introduced Sebastian to me as an antiquities expert when I took that coin to them." Stella replied, "Only now he's in the wind."

"Well if Sid confirms this is his handiwork; he just blew back," Jess snorted.

Stella chuckled. "Get anything from those cameras?" she asked referring to the ones hanging on the wall.

"Fake," Jess replied. "But as far as I can tell nothing is missing."

Stella looked through the full display cases and was about to agree with Angell when she noticed an empty tablet on top of one of the cases. "Hmm," she hummed. "Except what might have been on this."

"What do you have?" Jess asked.

"Does that imprint remind you of the coin I found on Sutton's body?" Stella asked.

Jess took the tablet. "Maybe," she said. "But you're going have to do some science magic to be sure."

"This is Diakos, I know it is. I'm gonna get him this time." Stella declared.

"We'll get him," Jess corrected. This was her case too now.

* * *

"He took the bait," Jess said sliding into the parked truck waiting for her outside the restaurant.

"Good," Stella said. "Hopefully Kolovos will lead us to Diakos."

"That's the plan anyways," Jess replied.

"Jess…" Stella started to say but Jess interrupted, "For the hundredth time…I'm in this. Don't worry about me," Jess stated. "I volunteered for this little undercover operation. I know what I'm getting myself into. I know the risks. I'm not walking away."

Stella nodded driving away. "Let's not mention this to anyone," Stella requested.

"Fine by me," Jess agreed

* * *

"Hold the bat like this," Don instructed Emma who was trying to figure out how the heck you hit that ball at that speed with the very tiny bat - well it seem small to her - she was holding. Jess was standing on the sideline trying her very best not to laugh. She had to hand it to Don; his surprise trip to the batting cages was a good idea.

Emma nodded as Don moved away before the pitching machine started to shoot balls at her. The first ball shot out and Emma jumped back squealing. "Em, it's a ball not a snake," Jess teased which earned her a dirty look from Emma.

"I hit like a girl," Emma smirked, "and the ball is coming at me really fast."

"Get ready," Don warned from the sidelines, "the ball's going to start again in a second. Just relax; it won't hurt you."

"Sure," Emma muttered raising the bat over her shoulders preparing for the ball. It came soaring across the field; Emma swung the bat at the right moment, but not with enough force and only sent the ball a few centimeters in front of her. "Well at least I hit it this time."

Emma got ready for her next hit. "So honestly," Jess said to Don. "Did you talk to O'Bryan on my behalf?"

"And honestly no." Don smiled, "Jess, I didn't say anything. O'Bryan ignored you on his own."

"Thanks," Jess said sarcastically.

"And I think you made the right decision staying," Don smiled.

"Me too," Emma yelled over to them taking her last hit and missing _again._

"Okay, my turn," Jess said. "Watch a master at work."

Emma rolled her eyes, but she walked towards Jess and passed her the bat. "Well at least you're not self righteous or anything," Don joked.

Jess stuck out her tongue, "I played shortstop for six years. I can't help it if I'm good."

Jess positioned herself and got ready; the ball became airborne Jess swung missing the ball.

"See what bragging gets you," Don sniggered to Emma making her giggle. Don wandered over behind Jess and placed his hand on her lower back and the other on bat giving her a lesson in bat holding. "See you need to bring the bat down like this," Don instructed.

Jess rolled her eyes; like she said she played shortstop for six years plus she played on the NYPD team. She didn't need Don's assistance, but she didn't pushed him away either. The ball shot out and they swung together making direct contact, "See you just needed a strong male presence," Don whispered.

"Hilarious," Jess said turning her head to face him and continue the banter but instead his lips reached hers.

"Ugh," Emma groaned. "Impressionable child here."

Jess slipped back out of Don's grip. "I think I got it now," she chuckled.

* * *

"How much further?" Emma whined.

"Just up over this hill," Jess said. "And trust me, Em, it's worth the wait."

Don felt a little guilty; it was getting late and Emma should have been home in bed, however, he had a big surprise for Jess and Emma and he had to do it on the lookout.

"Ssshhh," Don said. "You'll ruin the surprise. Here Emma," he picked Emma up and hurled her up onto his shoulders. "Okay, Emma, close your eyes."

"For the effect," Jess smirked letting her hand entwine with his. It felt like yesterday that he had brought her up here for their first date.

Emma closed her eyes and the three moved the rest off the way up the trail, out into the clearing and to the edge of the cliff. Don and Jess helped Emma down off Don's shoulders. "Keep your eyes closed," Don reminded.

Jess took a hold Emma's shoulders and stood behind her. "Open them," Jess said.

Emma did as she was told and opened her eyes to reveal all the lights of New York shining up at her. It was a wondrous sight. "Oh, wow," Emma whispered.

"I know," Jess whispered. "It is beautiful. Don…" Jess called wondering where he had disappeared to. Jess and Emma turned back from the view to find Don… "Oh my god," Jess gasped.

"Whoa!" Emma said in astonishment.

There on the grass was Don on bended knee; he reached out and took a hold of Jess and Emma's hands, "What are you doing?" Jess asked.

"The two of you are a family and I'm the outsider who has wiggled his way into your lives. I love you Jessica and Emma, so much. I was forced to realize by a very smart young lady, that you girls are a package deal. I'm asking to be a permanent member of your family." Don let go of the girls' hands and reached into his pocket pulling out two ring boxes. Don flicked the lid of the black box open to reveal a 1.5ct princess cut center diamond surrounded by a halo of pave diamonds. On each side was a matching princess cut and the shank was adorned with princess cut channel set and round pave diamonds on all three sides ring. "Jess, I want to be your husband; to love you through the good, bad and ugly. To be your partner, your equal. Will you marry me? Hold your answered," Don placed Jess's box on the ground so he could finish his proposal. Don opened the other box displaying a sterling silver ring with a heart shape aquamarine stone. The color aquamarine representing Emma's birthday, "Emma, I want to be your step-father to love you through the good, bad and ugly. To be a part of your life and do all the things dads are suppose to do. Will you be my step daughter?"

Don picked up both boxes, "Okay you can answer now."

Jess stood there stunned, with tears in her eyes. She was speechless and touched; she couldn't believe that Don had just proposed to her, but what moved her the most was that he including Emma.

"Yes," Emma shouted without hesitance running into Don's arms and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

Jess wiped the tears away from her face but was still unable to find her voice. "It is _yes_ right, Mom?" Emma asked turning to meet Jess's face.

"Yeah, Jess, it is yes right?" Don asked started to get worried he asked too soon.

"Of course it is yes," Jess whispered.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to take this opportunity to plug another one of my stories. I added a story called Girls want to have fun, it was M so it doesn't show up normally. Well I changed the name to moments and am going make kinda of a story out of it. I'll admit now there is no plot to it, just fluff and smut. But I hope everyone will check it out.


	22. Chapter 21: Congulations

Chapter 21: Congulations

"When do you want to tell people?" Jess asked stretching her arm around his waist. It had been six weeks since he proposed and they had been living in their own little cocoon not ready to share the news with the outside world.

"Whenever you want," Don said. "I'll go into work tomorrow and shout it out to the bullpen if you want."

"Which would mean you would be telling about three people if the blue flu takes effect," Jess smirked.

"You know it will," Don stated and gently began to rub her bare shoulder with his finger.

"You decided what you're planning on doing yet?"

Jess shook her head no, "You know which way I'm leaning."

Don gave her a disapproving look. "Donnie, we deserve to get paid," Jess stressed.

"I'm not disagreeing with that fact," Don said. "I just take the o…."

"Do not tell me you take the oath seriously, because if you do I'm going to knee you somewhere painful," Jess warned.

"No you won't," Don countered. "If you do…you'll just be punishing yourself." And he pushed her onto her back and rolled on top of her.

"Oh!" Jess exclaimed. "Self confident much?"

Don leaned in and placed his lips on hers allowing his strong hands to purposely pinned her tiny wrists to her sides. "A little," he said cockily. Don moved his lips to her neck and began to hit the spots he knew she liked causing her to moan despite her trying not to. Don chuckled into her neck and maneuvered her wrists above her head keeping then tightly held in his even though she was desperately trying to squirm out of his grasp. Don gripped both her wrists with one hand. His free hand moved down her body until he reached her ribs and started to dig his fingers into her side. Hitting the sensitive spot where she was ticklish, Jess started to try to wiggle out of his grasp, but it was in vain because Don was stronger than her. He continued his tickle attack on her sending her into a fit of giggles. Don quit after a few minutes when he knew it was no longer fun for her.

"I'm going get you," Jess warned catching her breath.

"Oh, I'm scared," Don laughed sarcastically before pressing his lips firmly against hers again.

"I take the oath seriously too," Jess said against his lips bringing the blue flu topic back up as she gently pushed, flipping him onto his back but she didn't climb on top as he expected instead she turned onto her side. Don rolled on his too so they were facing each other. "I didn't become a cop for the money, but if I'm going to put my ass on the line everyday to haul off the low life murders and if I'm willing to risk leaving my daughter parentless, I should be respected. Not paying me is not showing me any respect. And it's not just my ass…it's every woman and man we work with. If we are willing to sacrifice time with our families, risking our lives to protect the city, the least the administration can do is pay us our regular crappy salary. I believe taking this stand is the right thing to do. What the administration is doing is wrong. I bet you the mayor or the deputy mayor is still taking their salary. Okay rant over…"

Don chuckled and leaned in for another kiss. "Okay," he said running his hand up her side, "I get it. You're being loyal and doing what you believe is right. It's your decision but I'm going in tomorrow."

"I know. You wouldn't be you if you didn't," Jess smiled. "We'll compromise; that's what married couples do."

"We're not married yet," Don teased.

"Practice," Jess giggled.

"Umm…I know something else married couples do…that we can practice," Don laughed moving into her lips again.

* * *

"Can I be a bridesmaid?" Emma asked looking up from the book she was reading.

"You're kidding right?" Jess said walking into Emma's bedroom to gather up laundry. "I want you to be my maid of honor."

"Wow, cool. Thanks, Mom" Emma smiled. "And I think bridesmaids should be allowed to pick their own dresses," Emma joked.

"How was school?" Jess asked attempting to change the subject.

"Good," Emma said. "Although I could have stayed home today with you. If you still have the 'flu' tomorrow, I think I will too," Emma laughed putting air quotes around the word flu.

Jess sighed and fell onto the bed next to Emma, "I'm not playing hooky you know. I'm staying home for a reason. This pay freeze the city has put on the NYPD department is unfair and…"

"Mom, I know," Emma said holding up her hand stopping Jess's rant. "I was teasing, but I can still stay home, keep you company," Emma smirked.

The ringing of the phone put a hold on conversation. "Should I get that?" Emma mocked. "I can tell whoever it is you are too sick to come to the phone."

"I'll fake sick," Jess replied grabbing the cordless from Emma's night table. "Hello," she answered trying to sound sick.

"Don't worry; it's me," Don's voice came though.

"Oh, hey," Jess stated. "What's up?"

"This is insane, Jess," Don declared. "No one is here. O'Bryan has Benton, me, and half a dozen uniforms. It's crazy."

"Poor O'Bryan," Jess sighed suddenly feeling guilty for staying home; she knew that O'Bryan must be feeling the stress of the blue flu and she owed him. He didn't have to let her back in homicide after her transfer request. "Maybe I should come in for the night shift. This is not fair to O'Bryan and I owe him."

"It's okay," Don stated. "I didn't call you to make you feel guilty. You took a stand; don't back down now. Anyhow, I just called to let you know that I don't know what time I'll be home. I'm on the deputy mayor case so it might not be tonight. Love you."

"Love you too," Jess smiled into the phone. "Be careful."

Jess hung up the phone. "Let's order pizza," Emma suggested.

"Okay," Jess agreed.

"And we could I don't know… plan a wedding," Emma laughed.

Jess rolled her eyes, "I'm not planning anything until Don, you, and me set a date."

"Oh you should have pink and yellow as your colors. And can we buy a house and oh kids…I've always wanted a brother," Emma went on completely not hearing her mother's words.

"That's….that's a lot to take. Em, you have to slow down," Jess stumbled out pulling her daughter close. "You need to take it one-step at a time. Okay?"

"Okay," Emma replied. "Just think about it. Oh! and we should have a summer wedding on the beach. The wind blowing through your air, sand in between your toes, the blue sky and ocean as your back drop, it would be magical and beautiful."

"Did you just suggest things for my wedding or your own," Jess raised her eyebrow at Emma.

"Ahhh, Mom," Emma squealed. "I do like the beach through."

Jess rolled her eyes again. "But reconsider the house and brother thing," Emma smirked.

"Why do you what a brother?" Jess teased, "I have four and they are not so great."

Emma chuckled, "Okay a sister. I'm not hard to get along with."

"Emma, you're killing me," Jess laughed playfully stuffing a pillow in Emma's face.

"Thanks, Mom," Emma giggled.

* * *

It was late and Stella was exhausted, annoyed and mad….the blue flu had to end soon if her sanity was going to stay intact. Stella raised her hand to knock on the familiar door. It swung open. "Stella," Jess said surprised. "What's up?" Jess moved away from her door allowing Stella to enter.

"Where's Emma?" Stella asked walking straight into Jess's kitchen.

"Bed," Jess answered. "But I don't think you came here to talk about Emma."

"Have you watched the news today? Or talked to Don today?" Stella asked.

"I know it's a big case," Jess told her.

"Yeah, the deputy mayor," Stella replied letting her voice get louder. "And we have no one. This damn blue flu."

"Did you come over here to yell at me?" Jess asked knowing Stella well enough to put two and two together.

"I just yelled at Danny, I figured I'd make it a double," Stella replied.

"Messer is sick too?" Jess asked.

"Yes, it's Danny's way," Stella stated. "But I can't believe you chose to participate in this."

"Why does Danny get a free pass?" Jess asked. "You're making excuses for Danny and I'm getting a lecture and the disapproving Stella look."

"He got the same look," Stella replied. "I just, I don't understand how you can…"

"Can what, Stell?" Jess asked getting defensive. "I'm doing what I believe is right. I'm being loyal to every person that wears this badge." She raised her badge inadvertently showing Stella her left hand.

"What is that?" Stella questioned spotting the sparkle on her finger and completely forgetting about how annoyed she was, which wasn't necessarily directed at Jess more so at the situation.

"Oh yeah, I got engaged," Jess declared. "Weren't you just yelling at me?"

"But that was before I found out you were engaged," Stella said pulling Jess into a congratulatory hug. "When? How?"

"What a cup of coffee?" Jess laughed. "And the details?"

"Oh, I want to so bad but I have to get back," Stella said hugging her again. "Soon as this is over and I'm sorry for giving you the Stella look."

"No, you're not," Jess laughed. "But friends are allowed to have different opinions."

* * *

Jess walked into Sully's. The blue flu ended finally and it was celebration time. "Angell!" a table of her colleagues called out at seeing her enter and started to continuously wave her over.

"I think I'm a few drinks behind," Jess smiled approaching the table.

"Like three-ish," Lindsay laughed being the only sober one at the table.

"You're a little late," Hawkes stated. "That's why you're three behind."

"I went home first," Jess explained. "I wanted to tuck Emma in. Now scoot over." She pulled up a chair so she was sitting between Don and Stella who was currently up at the bar.

Stella returned and the conversations started around the table, topics ranging from the basketball game to the blue flu ending to Mac's reservations about taking Dunbrook's money. But everyone was having a good time. Jess could feel Lindsay's eyes on her.

"Okay, Linds," Jess said finally wanting to know what the look was all about. "Are you planning on telling me why I'm getting Lindsay's impatient look?"

"You've been here twenty minutes and I've been patiently waiting for you to tell me your big news," Lindsay replied.

"I have big news?" Jess smirked pretending to play dumb although she was assuming Stella had told Lindsay about the engagement.

"Yes!" Both Stella and Lindsay yelled at her at the same time.

"And you did promise me details," Stella reminded.

"I want to see it," Lindsay stated.

"What are you girls talking about?" Danny asked interjecting himself into their private conversation.

"They don't know?" Jess asked referring to the men at the table. She assumed if Stella and Lindsay knew then it was already all over the lab and precinct.

Stella and Lindsay shook their heads no. "I only blabbed to Linds," Stella smirked.

"And I didn't say anything," Lindsay replied.

"Know what?" Hawkes asked.

Jess felt like she was backed into a corner with the questions. She was ready to tell, but she wasn't sure about Don or if this was the right moment. Don slid his hand onto her knee and gave it a gently squeeze of support. "I'm engaged…I mean we're engaged," Jess announced.

"It is about time," Mac smiled.

The group laughed and the congratulations started with lots of hugs for Jess and slaps on the back for Don from the guys.

* * *

"He proposed," Don called from the bedroom.

"Who? What?" Jess asked confused walking into her, well their, bedroom in her boy-cut boxers and his academy shirt.

"Danny," Don answered as Jess crawled into bed next to him. "That's why he got all weird and sulky when we told everyone we're engaged. He proposed to Lindsay months ago and she said no."

"No way," Jess said shocked at the news. "Linds never told me that."

"I thought girls told each other everything," Don smirked.

"We just compare the penis sizes of our guys," Jess joked snuggling into Don's arms.

"Funny," Don rolled his eyes.

"Hold on a second, you said Danny proposed months ago like when he found out about the baby," Jess said connecting the dots.

"Yeah, right after," Don said.

"Now I understand why Lindsay said no," Jess replied. Don gave her a confused look. "I'll let you in on a little secret when it comes to girls," Jess started to explain. "From the time we are little girls, we dream of the perfect guy and we imagine the perfect proposal and the perfect wedding. I did, Emma is and I'm sure Lindsay did too. "

"Okay, I'm not following," Don said.

"Not a woman on this planet wants their guy to get on one knee because he has knocked her up," Jess replied. "It should be because he loves her and wants to spend the rest of his life with her."

"You don't think it's the right thing to do?" Don asked.

"No," Jess said. "And I've been there. I've been in Lindsay's shoes. Jake proposed to me…"

"Hang on a second," Don interrupted "He proposed to you?"

"Not really," Jess laughed. "What you did was a proposal. What I got from Jake was one-hundred bucks to take care of the problem and when I refused he said and I quote, 'well I suppose I'll have to marry you' and that's what Lindsay was hearing from Danny. I'm sure Danny didn't say those words or even mean it like that, but that's what Lindsay heard."

"So did my proposal live up to the fantasy?" Don chuckled.

"No," Jess said kissing his bare chest. "It surpassed it."


	23. Chapter 22: Arguments and Planning

Chapter 22:

Arguments and Planning

Don marched out of booking and headed straight down the stairs to the locker room. It had been a long time since a particular case had gotten to him like this. But listening to Marty Pino's confession accomplished that. It was one thing to listen to strangers attempt to justify what they did, but Don knew Marty: he played basketball with this guy, drank beers, considered him a friend. Having to listen to Marty go on and on about how he harvested drug addict organs while working at the medical examiner's office and how, once he lost his job there, he graduated to murdering drug addicts to fuel his gambling addiction put Don over the edge. However, what outraged Don most: Marty had lost count of how many people he killed. He couldn't even give Don a ballpark average. Don let the door swing back and slam shut; he wanted to hit something.

"Flack," Mac called catching up with Flack and following him over to his locker.

"I'm fine," Don snapped. Grabbing the combination lock, he began attempting to unlock it but he was so infuriated and frustrated he couldn't do it.

Mac nodded but he knew the difference, Don couldn't be fine with what he saw today…no one with a heart and soul could be. "I'm sure you are," Mac replied, "I didn't come down here to check up on you."

Don banged the lock against the hole of the locker. Don turned to face Mac and leaned against the locker, "I'm tired so whatever it is…can it wait until tomorrow?"

"Stella and Jess are up to something," Mac blurted out which was something he rarely did. Mac was worried: although he had no idea how deep Jess and Stella were involved in all this, he knew they were involved.

Don raised his eyebrow, "Whatever it is…..Jess and Stella can handle it."

"Diakos," Mac stated, "was found dead…murdered… in his New Jersey apartment tonight."

"I know Stell has been obsessed with this guy; but, Mac, you can't think they are involved," Don declared.

"Jess and Stella have overstepped some line," Mac acknowledged. "But _no…_I don't believe they are involved with Diakos's death."

"Come on, Mac," Don said. "They are stubborn, not stupid."

"They _are_ stubborn," Mac repeated. "And I know Stella: I know when she's lying. Look, I don't know what they planned, or did, but I'm worried whatever it is is going to get them killed."

* * *

"Dad, the Devils losing is not a tragedy," Jess laughed into the receiver. She crashed onto the couch and picked up the modern bride magazine Emma brought her and started to flick through it.

"Oh great…Don has converted you to the dark side," Cliff joked.

"I've been a Devils fan since I was three and you took me to my first game, being engaged to a Rangers fan doesn't change that fact," Jess smiled.

"It better n…engaged?" Cliff shouted.

"Yeah, I'm engaged," Jess told her father. "Tell me you're happy for me."

"Jessie, I know I've been…" Cliff replied.

"A judgmental jerk" Jess interrupted. Although, she'd forgiven her father for running the back ground check on Don and being a jerk at that dinner months ago, their relationship still hadn't gotten back to normal.

"Okay, I deserved that and I know I was wrong _now. _At the time I thought I was doing the right thing," Cliff stated.

"Dad," Jess sighed.

"Congratulations, Jessie-bean….I _am_ happy for you and Emma," Cliff told her. "Don is a good guy."

Jess glanced up from the couch at the sound of the apartment door opening; she gave Don a small wave as he entered. Jess noticed his tired and worn expression. She knew about the Pino case; it was all over the precinct. "Thanks, Dad," Jess replied grinning. "I have to run now, but we'll try to get up for a visit soon or and don't tell the boys…I want it to be a surprise."

"Sounds good. And I won't," her father promised. "But I have one request…do _not_ elope."

"Bye, Dad," Jess groaned and clicked the end button.

Jess watched Don grab a beer from the fridge and then make his way over to her. Jess pulled her legs up Indian style allowing room for Don to sit on the couch. Jess went to speak but Don didn't give her the opportunity, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Emma is sleeping over her friend, Sophie's," Jess revealed. She wouldn't push him to talk. If he wanted to discuss the case then she would listen, otherwise she would keep the dialogue light and fluffy, "So it's just us tonight."

Don didn't react to her; instead, he let his head fall back onto the headrest and let out a puff of air. Jess scooted down towards him and allowed her head to rest on his shoulder; she took his hand into hers, "We can order take out and watch a movie."

Don shook his head. He wasn't in the mood for anything. "Okay well, we can just go to bed," she suggested instead.

"It's only nine," Don said.

"Yeah. But, it's been a long day," Jess replied.

"'Bout that….Have you lost your mind?" Don asked. He hadn't intended to bring up Mac's reservations tonight; he knew with the mood he was in it would turn into a fight and that's not what he wanted. Apparently his tongue had a life of its own.

Jess sat up and gave him a confused look. "Whoa! Where did that come from?" Jess questioned.

"Diakos was found dead….but you knew that," Don accused.

"What am I being accused of?" Jess asked getting defensive.

"Of being involved," Don cried.

"You think I'm involved in a man's death," Jess replied. "Are you _insane_?"

"Not with his death," Don clarified. "But somewhere in this mess."

"Whatever I'm mixed up in… I know what I'm doing so let's not argue," Jess begged.

"Your voice is on the 911 tape." Don asked, "You want to tell me again? How do you know what you're doing?"

"Where did you hear the 911 tape? This case is Jersey jurisdiction," Jess stated.

"When Mac told me that you and Stella are involved, I dismissed him. Not wanting to believe either of you could be so stupid. But the worried look on his face wouldn't leave me alone so I called a buddy over at the Jersey homicide division and I listened to the 911 call," Don explained.

"Look it's over," Jess reasoned. "We were after Diakos and now it's over."

"Not even close." Don informed her, "Mac is heading this one personally as a favor to Stella."

"Crap," Jess blurted out.

"Yeah, crap," Don said. "Whatever you did, Mac will find out and roast your ass."

"Okay, enough," Jess said angrily. "I know you are in a bad mood, but seriously you are supposed to be on my side. Remember, the bad, the good and the ugly. Or was that just an empty promise?"

Don groaned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him, "I'm sorry, tonight wasn't the best time to bring all this up. And I meant every word…still do. But we also promised each other no secrets…that an empty promise?"

Jess gave him a weak grin. The guilt trip was effective and it was time for her to come clean, "It started with the Rooney case for me," she informed him. Jess continued telling him everything: how they set up an off the books undercover operation, how they had a con named Stan Travado forge the coins Kolovos and Diakos were after. How she brought the coins to Kolovos who agreed to buy them. How they had lured Kolovos to a shipping container that was in Cyprus jurisdiction as a way around his diplomatic immunity. Forcing him to give up Diakos. How they shipped him to Cyprus where he was wanted for smuggling and trafficking of stolen antiquities. How they went to Diakos's apartment only to find him dead - murdered with Greek coins on his eyes. How Jess had made the 911 call. She finished her explanation with, "Diakos attacked Stella, taunted her, and killed two people. We needed to get him. That's the only explanation I have."

"Jess," Don said after listening to her story, "do you realize how much trouble Stella and you will be in when Mac figures this all out?"

"I've made my bed. I'll sleep in it," Jess shrugged.

Don shook his head, "What were you thinking?"

"That Stella is my friend," Jess stated. "And she asked for my help."

"There's a fine line between loyalty and stupidity," Don retorted.

"Don, can we just let it go?" Jess asked.

"I'll try but this will blow up," Don insisted.

"Ignorance is bliss," Jess grinned.

* * *

"Hurry up," Emma called back to her mother and Don as she raced towards the beach. It was a beautiful spring day and, since both Jess and Don had the day off, they decided to take Emma to Brighton Beach for a walk and a picnic. Don had made the suggestion; he decided to put Marty Pino, Kolovos, and Diakos at the back of his mind and the best way for him to do that was to spend time with his family.

"We're coming," Jess laughed as she and Don followed her down the walkway.

Don reached for her hand, "How did your dad take the engagement news?" He had meant to ask her last night when he overhead the conversation but he had gotten sidetracked.

"Oh yea," Jess said, "He requested we don't elope."

Don chuckled as they caught up with Emma who already had the blanket spread out and was sitting down waiting. "Pops doesn't need to worry…_We're _not eloping," Emma insisted. "We are having a big wedding."

"Oh, is that so?" Jess smirked joining Emma and Don on the blanket, "Last time I check I was the bride."

"Let the record show….I'm staying out of it," Don said.

"You _are_ allowed to have a say," Jess remarked. "That's your right as the groom. Of course I have the right to ignore it. But you…"

"Package deal, remember," Emma said butting in. "And maid of honor…I get a say."

Jess rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you want," Don told her, "we can have. Apparently girls dream about this all their lives. So do whatever you want."

Jess smiled, "I'm not particular but I want three things and the rest we can decide together. The three of us can."

"What's that?" Don and Emma asked together.

"To get married in the fall, have a small wedding, and I want to be married in the same church my parents were married in." Jess requested.

"Done," Don agreed.

"You should know the church is in Montreal," Jess said.

"Canada?" Don asked surprised.

"Yes. Montreal, Canada," Jess smiled.

"I know your mom was French Canadian and your French heritage it important to you," Don replied. "But I assumed we would get married here in New York… at home."

"I know it's a lot to ask," Jess said. "But it's a beautiful church…isn't it Em?"

"Now you want me involved," Emma joked. "Mom is right, it's beautiful."

"And, yes this is home but it's important to me to walk down the same aisle she did; it's the closest thing I get to having her there," Jess explained. "And I have a lot of family in Montreal including my Nana who's eighty-three and refuses to get on an airplane and driving at her…"

"Jess," Don interrupted. "Okay, you had me sold the moment you mentioned your mom."

"I love you," Jess smiled. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Kolovos and Diakos thing…I should have said that last night."

"Me too," Don said. "Forget about it."

Emma gave them a confused look. "Long story," Jess told her. "I'll explain it to you someday."

Emma shrugged, not really interested in whatever they were talking about. She was more interested in wedding stuff and other things. "So where are we with the house and baby brother?" Emma asked and before her mother's vein got a chance to burst, Emma hopped up and took off running down the beach. Emma only asked to force open the topic.

"What?" Don asked Jess.

"That's it I'm trading her for a dog," Jess sniggered.

Don chuckled, "What is she talking about?"

"Emma has requested a house and a baby brother," Jess answered. "But…"

"Okay," Don cut in.

"Okay?" Jess repeated. "Do you realize what you are agreeing too?"

"Yeah," Don answered. "We can't live in that apartment forever…a house would be nice."

"It is small," Jess replied. "But a house is big and costly."

"We still have a huge chunk of the lawyer money; that could be a down payment," Don suggested.

"I gave the money that was left back to you; it's yours for your Mustang," Jess stated persistently.

"I'd rather buy a house with you and Emma," Don confirmed.

"What about kids?" Jess asked. "We never really discussed it before, but do you want kids?"

"Someday," Don replied looking down the beach at Emma who was now skipping rocks into the water. "Right now I want her."

Jess gave him a look. "If you let me, I would like to adopt Emma," Don requested.


	24. Chapter 23: For a Moment

Chapter 23:For a Moment

Don sighed and ran his fingers through his hair; he was beginning to get aggravated with the adoption papers he was filling out. "Still want me?" Emma called from the living room where she was packing her book bag for the day.

Don inserted the papers into a folder and left the kitchen to join Emma in the living room, "Hmm…I don't know," he teased.

"Don!" Emma yelled at him.

"Of course, I want you," Don smiled. "I would just like to skip the paperwork."

"I'm worth it," Emma joked.

"I don't know about that," Don joked back.

Emma made a face. "Em, I'm kidding," Don quickly said, "I would fill out a million forms for you."

"I know," Emma replied. "It's not that…my rain forest assignment isn't here."

"Print off another one," Don suggested.

"Good idea but it's not the typed part, it's the poster part," Emma responded. "It's due today; it was on the coffee table last night with the rest of my stuff."

"Don't panic," Don said. "I'll look in the kitchen and you check your room."

"Or," Emma chuckled getting up from the couch instead of heading towards her bedroom, she went towards the bathroom; she knew exactly how to find the missing assignment.

"Mom." Emma yelled banging on the bathroom door, "Mom!"

Inside, Jess could hear Emma calling, but her mind was on something else. She sat on the edge of the bathtub and stared at the plastic stick she held in her hand. "Mom," Emma yelled again. "Where's my rain forest project?"

"One second," Jess shouted through the door, still waiting for the stick to give her an answer. Jess suddenly felt a sense of déjà-vu wash over her. Almost twelve years ago, she sat in her father's bathroom waiting for the same test results. Only this time she wasn't a scared teenager, her life was on track. Nevertheless, was she ready for another child?

"Mom," Emma screamed getting annoyed.

"Hold on," Jess called as the positive sign came into view.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-:

Jess stared at Connor Dunbrook and his army of lawyers in the back booth in Tillary's Diner. She got suckered into escorting Dunbrook to the courthouse for his grand jury testimony. It was a homicide case, Don's actually, but he was off dealing with a confidential informant. Maka was supposed to be the one here; however, she got called away on a family emergency. So O'Bryan had asked Jess. And she couldn't say no; she couldn't give O'Bryan the reason why she shouldn't be here. Because she needed to tell Don first and with the missing rain forest assignment this morning she didn't get the chance.

All Jess wanted to do was take Dunbrook to the courthouse, but his lawyers insisted on breakfast. Jess couldn't shake the feeling she had in the pit of her stomach, but she agreed to breakfast anyway. Tillary's was literally across the street from the courthouse and she was feeling queasy so breakfast sounded good. Jess pushed the uneasy feeling to the back of her head and excused herself from the table. She walked a little distance away, pulled out her phone, but kept her eyes on her prisoner as she hit speed dial two.

"Flack," he answered the phone.

"Tonight-you, me. I'll cook, might even wear that black negligee I know you like," Jess said seductively.

"Mom?" Flack asked with an amused look on his face.

"Arg," Jess sighed into the phone.

"Sounds great but what are you planning on doing with half-pint?" Don smirked. "If it's just you and me…"

"Shipping her to Christopher's," Jess answered. "We need to talk alone."

"Sounds serious…should I be worried?" Don asked.

"Nah," Jess replied. "So what are you doing?"

"Breaking up with an old friend…you?" Flack replied.

"Babysitting. Taking Conner Dunbrook over to the grand jury; with a murder rap hanging over his head, he's decided to save his own ass and testify against daddy…It'll be enough to put Robert Dunbrook away for at least twenty years...the good son is treating us to breakfast," she said.

"Oh, Yeah? Let me guess Tillary Diner two eggs over easy, turkey bacon on the crispy side, a glass of O.J," he said guessing what she ordered.

"Am I that predictable?" she asked,

"Yes, you are that predictable" Flack replied laughing,

"Ha-ha," Jess giggled as the waitress placeed the exact plate on the table.

"Alright, well I should be home around eight...we can…" Don started to say but he never got the opportunity to finish his sentence. He could hear a loud crash and gunfire over the phone.

"Jess!" Don yelled into the phone, panicked already setting into every fiber of him.

Whatever was happening over there, Jess had to be okay…she just had to. "Get out!" he screamed at Terrence; he hit the sirens and floored it to Tillary's Diner.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-:

Jess spun around at the sound of the eighteen-wheeler crashing into the window of the diner. Four armed men with masks exited the truck; Jess's hands automatically reached for her gun dropping the phone along the way. She was quick, quick enough to empty her clip, quick enough to hit one of the suspects exiting the eighteen-wheeler. Unfortunately, she wasn't quick enough to avoid getting hit, taking a shot to her left shoulder and another in her right side. Jess felt the pain rush through her body and collapse to the floor. She could feel her head getting light; she could see the amount of blood she was losing but she struggled to stay awake. Jess reached for her radio but didn't have the strength to grab a hold of it. All she could do was lay there and watch the perps leave with Connor. She heard the 911 calls being placed. The room began to fade and then she heard Don's voice. "Jess! Jess!" and then he was next to her, "Babe, I'm here."

Jess tried to move her hand to her stomach, trying to somehow let him know. "Don't move," Don said, "help is on it's way just stay with me." Don moved her jacket away to check her wound; she was losing a lot of blood…too much blood. Panic set in. "Where is that ambulance?" he yelled at the uniforms just arriving at the scene.

_Okay, screw protocol_ he thought to himself…he couldn't wait any longer. Jess needed medical attention immediately. Don slipped his arms under her body taking her into his arms. "Stay with me," he kept repeating to her although her eyes were closed. Don rushed out of the diner making his way over to a parked police car. "Drive," he ordered the uniform that was at the wheel.

"Jess," Don said her name "Come on, Jessica."

It took all of her strength, but she forced her eyes up. "Em," she whispered.

"Don't worry about Emma; You'll see her soon," Don said. "Until then I got her," he promised.

"Preg…" Jess tried to say bur she was having trouble talking.

"Shsh" Don said. "Don't try to talk."

But Jess needed him to know so the doctor could save them both. "I'm pregnant," Jess choked out.

A/N : So I decided to break this episode up into two chapters...next one coming soon.


	25. Chapter 24: We had it All

Chapter 24: We Had it All

The hands on the clock ticked ahead: seconds, minutes, hours passed by. But in the waiting area of Trinity General, time had frozen for Don as he waited, hoped, and prayed that Jess would pull through surgery. Don paced up and down the corridor replaying the day's events in his head. The image of Jess on the diner's floor wounded, bleeding, and looking so fragile ran through his mind. Don shook his head trying to get rid of that picture of her - that wasn't his Jess. He thought about the car ride to the hospital; her words-_"I'm pregnant" _rang through his ears. Putting two and two together he figured that was why Jess had wanted to talk. _How can this be happening_? he thought. It wasn't fair. Don slowed his pace and glanced at the evil clock on the wall; it read quarter after twelve. Two and half hours had passed since he arrived at the hospital, since he handed Jess to the doctors, since she was rushed into surgery. "Don," Alli called running up the hall towards him.

Don turned to face her hoping she would have some news for him. He had called her the moment Jess was taken into surgery. He didn't want to wait alone, but couldn't bring himself to call her dad or brothers or pick Emma up from school. "I haven't heard anything," Don declared desperation ringing through his voice.

"Did you call Cliff? Christopher?" Alli asked.

Don shook his head. "I'm waiting for her to get out of the woods," he explained.

"Call them," Alli insisted. "And get Emma here."

"What did you find out?" Don asked.

"Just make the call," Alli replied.

"Alli tell me," Don begged. "And don't sugarcoat it."

"I didn't get much from the nursing station other than Jess is still in surgery," Alli said and went on to tell Don the truth - he deserved that. "But she was shot in the stomach. I'm not a doctor, yet…but I know what that means: the bullet can puncture holes in her intestines, liver, or kidneys. Even if she makes it through surgery, there's risk of further bleeding, sepsis, respiratory problems, pneumonia, obstruction. Or we could have lucked out and the bullet lodged in fatty tissue which would cause little to no damage. Don, listen to me - we need to prepare for the worst because with that caliber and the trajectory of the bullet and her blood lost – the odds are stacked against her."

Don nodded, he knew the truth all along, he just couldn't admit it to himself until it was shoved in his face. Years of experience in law enforcement had given him a second sense about these things and if he had to be honest with himself, deep down he knew Jess wasn't going to make it.

"I'll make the necessary calls," Alli offered affectionately patting Don on the arm.

"I need to get Emma," Don said. "But I can't leave…if something were to happen whi…"

"I'll go get her," Alli cut in. "You need to be here."

Don nodded in agreement stepping forward giving Alli a hug. Don felt his shirt getting wet from the tears that had begun falling from Alli's eyes. He gripped her tighter for support and his composure went to hell too. "We're supposed to get married, we're supposed to be a family. Jess is pregnant. We're supposed to get it all," Don mumbled into Alli's ear.

"Dad," a voice in the distance called. It sounded like Emma, but that was impossible: she was in school plus he was Don to her not Dad. Yet, it was Emma who stood in front of him looking terrified. "You're crying," Emma stated. "Oh god that must mean…"

Don released Alli in order to take his daughter into his arms. "She's still surgery," he whispered into her ear. "She's still fighting."

Emma nodded as the tears ran down her cheeks. "Em, sweetie…how did you get here?" Alli asked.

"It's all over the news. No names just saying a female detective got shot: Mom didn't pick up," Emma said through her tears. "I called but she didn't pick up…she always picks up…no matter what. So I got on a bus and here I am."

Don lowered himself to the floor and held Emma tight not wanting to ever let her go again. Lost for words he hoped him being there would be enough to get her through this. Emma crumbled into his arms. "I want my mommy, I want my mommy," she repeated crying into his chest.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-:

The hands of the clock continued to move as her father and brothers arrived. As Benton, Martinez, O'Bryan, Lindsay and Danny arrived. As Mac and Stella arrived with news that they caught the bastards that did this. As the surgeon finally surfaced from the OR to announce that while Jess and Baby had pulled through surgery the bullet had done serious damage to her liver. As she was moved to ICU and they were advised that the next twelve hours would be crucial, the clock ticked on.

A/N: One more chapter for this story...I'm working on the eilogue hopefully it will be up by this weekend:)


	26. Epilogue:Did We Get our Fairytale ending

Epilogue:

Did We Get Our Fairytale Ending?

The sun rose in the sky signaling the start of a new day. It brightly shone into the room where Don sat. He smiled at Emma sleeping, her feet hanging over the edge of the bed. In the past six years she had gotten so tall and beautiful - so much like Jess. The alarm went off and Emma slowly opened her eyes. "Geez!" Emma snorted spotting her father in the beanbag chair in the corner of her room, "What are you doing?"

"Watching you sleep," Don grinned.

"Not at all creepy, Dad," Emma replied sarcastically.

"It's a big day," Don replied. "You're all grown."

"Eighteen is not all grown," Emma disagreed pulling the pillow over her face not ready to get out of bed just yet.

"It seems like you're all grown to me," Don smiled standing and making his way to the door. "Now let's move, we have a million things to do before Yale."

"Arg!" Emma groaned at Don who flicked the lights on on his way out of the bedroom, forcing her to get out of bed, "Dad!"

"Yeah," Don answered poking his head back into the room.

"I wish Mom was here," Emma stated.

"Me too, Emma bean," Don replied.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-:

Emma stood in the middle of her room and glanced at all the boxes scattered around. She'd spent the last six years in this room transforming from little girl to teenager to (she liked to believe) woman. Her accomplishments were proudly displayed: medals that she won over the years for track, ribbons from the numerous science fairs she participated in, and honor roll diplomas. Pictures of family and friends hung everywhere. Her prize possessions framed and rested above her bed: the adoption papers that legally made her Don's daughter. Emma found herself becoming emotional despite the promise to herself she wouldn't; but seeing her room all packed up made the fact she was moving out on her own _real. _It was silly; Emma tried to convince herself. She would only be 79.76 miles away at Yale. Yale had been her dream since she was old enough to speak, but her dream to be a lawyer changed the day her mother got shot. Seven years after her mother's shooting, Emma was on a different path; for the next four years at Yale she would be doing a Criminal Justice program, so eventually she would have a career as a crime scene investigator.

"Em," Don called from downstairs.

"Coming," Emma called back wiping the tears from her eyes. Emma took one more look around the bedroom before turning and exiting her room, down the hall, and down the stairs of the house she called home.

Emma approached the door leading to the kitchen as she did the sweet smell of pancakes roamed across her nose and she smiled. "Oh pancakes, smells good…Dad" Emma smirked.

"Do I look like your father?" Jess asked smiling and turning to face Emma.

"No," Emma laughed climbing up on the stool to watch her mother cook. "What are you doing here?"

"Making breakfast," Jess replied. "Duh!"

"I can see that," Emma rolled her eye., "But you are not supposed to be here- the undercover operation."

Jess shrugged, "Agent Lewis and I lucked out; finished the case up late last night. But I wouldn't have missed taking my baby to university. I would have figured something out." Within the first year back to the NYPD after the shooting Jess landed a murder case that involving a missing child which brought in the Feds. By the end of the case, they had found the child and she had a job offer to join the violent crimes. Joining the FBI had never crossed her mind; she was content at homicide but that was before the shooting. The shooting changed her and a change of scenery seemed like a good idea. So when the opportunity knocked she jumped on it. Jess missed working alongside her friends and family each day but she never regretted her decision about leaving or becoming Special Agent Jessica Flack.

Emma smiled; popping a blueberry in her mouth that was leftover from the pancakes, she opened her mouth to speak but she was interrupted when the kitchen door swung open and two little boys came bursting in. Cody Donald Flack came into the world 36 weeks after his mother with him inside her were gunned down in the diner. Born February 4th, 2010, Cody came without complications and was a healthy baby and now was a healthy, happy six year old that would be starting first grade in two weeks. Three years later on September 8th, 2013, Blake Gavin Flack joined the family. "I changed my mind," Emma laughed. "I don't want brothers…let's trade them for a dog."

"Emma Joy," Jess stated picking up Blake who was tugging at her leg.

"Just kidding," Emma smiled. "Kind of."

Cody screwed up his nose and stuck his tongue out at his big sister. "Okay, the last box is in the truck," Don shouted poking his head into the kitchen. "Time to get a move on ladies, we have to drop the boys off at Stella and Mac's place and we have to stop by the lab so everyone else can say goodbye before we hit the road."

"Oh can we stop by Aunt Lindsay's too?" Emma asked. "I want to see Lucy and Jenna before we go too."

Don nodded his head, "Sure no problem; Danny is off today and I need to see him about a case anyhow."

"You're taking your daughter to university, Lieutenant, no work talk," Emma joked.

Don just shook his head. He had made lieutenant six months ago when Lt. Sythe transferred to Chicago PD so he could see his children more than twice a year.

"Guess its breakfast to go," Jess grinned.

"You promise to call the moment Aunt Stella has baby Charlotte," Emma said getting up from where she sat.

"Promise," Jess replied wrapping her free arm around Emma's shoulder. Emma took a hold of Cody's hand as they walked out of the kitchen and out of the house.

Jess and Don approached the truck and buckled the boys into their car seats. Emma stood still staring at the house. "Em," Jess called, "Come on."

Emma took one more look and jogged up to where her parents were waiting. "What are you thinking?" Don asked her.

"That we got out fairy tale ending," Emma smiled.

The End :)

A/N: So that's it for this story. I'm sorry to see it end but it was time. Thank you to all of you that reviewed. I hope I did the ending justice.


End file.
